Wayward Family
by rene3037769
Summary: Harry Potter uses his secret heritage to leave the his past behind. Starting a new life proves more interesting than he thought, especially when his wayward family shows up. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Harry Potter was good at keeping secrets. He had learned very early on while he was still living with the Dursleys that keeping things to yourself made things much easier in the long run.

He never told the Dursleys that he had taken money from their house; the money he had found while doing laundry, cleaning the couch and chairs in the living room, or cleaning their rooms. Harry always thought that if you couldn't keep up with it, then it was fair game. That secret had allowed him to buy prepackaged sandwiches at the gas station between the Dursleys and his school. He probably would have starved if he had not horded a few things into his cupboard. Thank goodness for bottled water.

He never told anyone in the wizarding world that he could match Hermione grade for grade if he wanted to. He had spent so long making sure that he never surpassed Dudley, that it was easy to do once he was at Hogwarts, and Harry could tell that Hermione would not have been pleased if someone did better than she did. As it was, she had been upset that he had done better on the DADA OWL than she did, and he had taught the subject. He couldn't help that he liked reading and had a good memory...he could help that people knew it though.

He never told Molly Weasley that her cooking was a more than a bit greasy. Food had been hard to come by when he was younger, so he was not likely to tell someone giving him free food that it could have been better, but it really could have been. Lard does not equal love after all. He also never told her that she was a nosy harridan who needed to keep her nose in her own business…but that was just good survival instincts. He may not have wanted to make her mad, but he had very little respect for her once she had dismissed the fact he had been locked into his room after first year. It was just better to ignore her and eat the free food.

He never told anyone that Dumbledore was an old fart that also needed to keep his nose to himself. Harry had kept track of all the times that Dumbledore had set him up and kept information from him with the intent to get even once he was out of Hogwarts, but Dumbledore had died before he got the chance to tell him off while he was living. He had felt slightly bad about having dreams after Dumbledore's death of Harry smacking him on top of the head with various object. Rusty metal pipe, four by four, mace from one of the suits of armor in the castel...rubber chicken. (Hey...it was a dream and it caused the old man pain.)

He never told Severus Snape that he knew he loved his mother and was trying to keep him safe. Honestly, the man was so obvious that the memories were redundant. He appreciated them, but the only new information Harry gleaned from them was that a) Snape had been in the house after his mother was killed…and didn't pick him up. That had upset him a bit to be honest, yes the man was distraught, but who ignores a baby with blood on its head? and b) He was a Horcrux. Goody.

He never told anyone that when he died, he did not have some kind of heart to heart with the headmaster…he finally told the old man off. He had come back to life feeling much better…emotionally anyway. He still really hurt from people cursing him, but he would take what he could get.

He never told anyone that Ginny kind of creeped him out. She kept telling people that they were meant to be because she looked like his mother. He had seen pictures of his mother and the only similarity was that they had red hair…he could have dealt with that…it was the fact that she kept on about being just like his mother that was the last straw. He really did not need to think about his girlfriend and his mother at the same time thank you very much.

He never told anyone that he was probably gay...or at least bi. It is not that he didn't think that girls were great and pretty. It was just that they seemed to need taking care of. He had bloody well died for everyone... and he wanted someone to take care of him. If the bloody Dark Lord came back again, let someone else take care of it. If Harry thought that needed to be a more masculine man than him, then so be it. He had taken to rating men he found by how strong they looked...you know...whither or not they could save the day and such. He blamed it on the romance books that his aunt used to buy and then hide around the house. He didn't really see girls that way, and Ginny made him think that they were all a bit strange anyway.

He never told anyone that he would never forgive Ron for constantly baling on him. Sure he came back…but Harry always felt that he only came back if it was in his best interest to do so. It was just too much effort to explain to others why they were not talking anymore. Everyone thought that the Golden Trio must stick together because their friendship had been born in the stars and blessed with Unicorn poop or something. Honestly, Harry really didn't care. They went their own ways for the most part after the final battle anyway.

He never told anyone what Sirius had told him as they had stood by the Black Family Tapestry in number twelve Grimmauld Place. It was probably his biggest and most important secret out of all of them.

* * *

" _Harry, I want to tell you something about your parents, and I don't know if I will have another chance with no one around." Sirius had looked at Harry completely serious for once._

" _Alright. What is it?" Harry watched as Sirius fidgeted before closing the door and moving the two of them over to a dusty couch._

" _Your parents got married in October of 1979. The war was picking up and they wanted to get away for a while, so they went to America for their honeymoon. They were gone for about two months before they came home." Sirius was holding onto one of Harry's hands. "While they were in America, they got into a big fight. They did that quite a bit actually. They would have a huge blow up and then they would make up and things would go on."_

 _Harry had an awful feeling in the bottom of his stomach. This really did not sound like a happy story._

" _During the fight, Lily left James at the Hotel and didn't come back all night. James said that she came in a bit after noon the next day, crying. She had met a man that had gotten into a fight with his wife, and they got very drunk and slept together." Sirius rushed on when Harry was about to speak. "James loved Lily and Lily loved James…he forgave her Harry. When they got home, things pretty much continued as they always had, and then Lily found out she was pregnant."_

" _Harry, let me finish." Sirius squeezed the hand he was holding. "James never stopped loving your mum, nor did he ever think of you as anything other than his son. They were able to brew a paternity potion due to Lily being so good in the subject, and they knew from the beginning that James was not your biological father." Harry was staring at his godfather slack jawed._

" _He did go back to America and track down the other man as soon as he found out. He had always been overly noble and thought that the man deserved to know about you. I wish I could tell you that the man was over joyed, but he was a bit of an arse. Lily got pregnant in November, so by the time James went back to tell the man, she was only about three months along. James found out he had a son that was just turning one. The arse asked that James leave him alone as he did not want to mess things up with his family…he…Harry, he was an arse."_

" _So he didn't want me at all."_

" _I think that he was an arse first and foremost, but some of it could have been that he was scared about what his family would think." Sirius's insistence on calling his birth father an arse made things a little bit easier for Harry to take in. Not by much, but a bit. "James came home and immediately asked that Lily allow him to give you his name. You were his in every way but blood. Never doubt that."_

 _Harry nodded even as he tried to keep his eyes from shedding tears._

" _James and Lily went to the Goblins as soon as they left the hospital. James formally adopted you and the Goblins ran a bloodline test to see if there were any existing inheritances. I don't know what it was, but there was an inheritance due to your birth father. Because of that and everything that was going on here with Dumbledore and the war, he placed a conditional blood glamour linked to your inheritance on you so that you would look like his son. That is why you look just like him. It can be reversed though, if you ever want to. You would just have to go see the Goblins to find out the requirements."_

" _I have an inheritance at Gringotts besides my trust vault?"_

 _Sirius blinked at Harry for a moment before asking. "Your trust vault? Harry, of course you do, did Dumbledore never tell you about your family vault?" When Harry shook his head, Sirius grumbled under his breath about tying Dumbledore's beard to Snape's hair with a permanent sticking charm on the knot. "Harry, you also have a family vault that you can access after you turn seventeen. The Potter's did not have a large family vault, but there should be a good amount of heirlooms there as well as books and pictures, jewelry and such. Not to mention that you are my heir and you will inherit everything from me…including the Black family vault."_

 _Harry just gapped at his godfather before he was pulled into a tight hug._

" _Oh pup, I wish I could have told all of this to you earlier and not all at once. Are you alright?"_

" _Yeah." Harry just basked in the warmth of the hug for a while._

* * *

Oh yeah, Harry never told anyone what Sirius had said. Now that Voldemort was defeated and everyone was moving on with their lives, Harry was spending a lot of time sitting in the sitting room on that same dusty couch, thinking about what Sirius had said. He rarely bothered going out as he was constantly mobbed by wizards and witches wanting to wish him well and then tell him how to live his live. It was exhausting.

"Maybe it is time to ask about that inheritance." Harry muttered before moving towards the fireplace.

Harry quickly made his way through Diagon Alley, with his head down and his cloak making it hard for people to tell who he was. He made it into Gringotts without any trouble and quickly found himself in the Office of Inheritance after a quick inquiry at a free teller.

"What can we do for your today, Mr. Potter?" Goblins never seemed happy in his opinion, and this one just looked downright cranky.

"My godfather told me that I had a conditional blood glamour linked to an inheritance as well as being his heir and my fath…adopted father's as wel."

The Goblin just stared at him for a moment before grabbing a large black stone set into a silver stand and placing it on his desk. "Very well. Place your palm over the stone, and your inheritances will show on this parchment. You cannot fool the stone, so whatever shows up on the parchment is your inheritance."

Harry nodded that he understood before he placed his palm over the odd looking stone. He could fell the stone warm up as he stood there. On the desk he could see the parchment filling with writing, though he could not read it upside down. It took about five minutes for the stone to cool and the Goblin to address him about his inheritance.

"You have inherited four vaults: Your Trust Vault, of which you already have access. The Potter Family Vault, The Black Family Vault, and the Men Of Letters Vault which is located in America. There is a note here about the conditional inheritance…one that would only show if you came to this department and used the stone. The conditional inheritance involves the Men of Letters Vault, which you inherited because you are the only magical descendant of a registered member. It looks like this vault has been dormant for some time now. The inheritance itself is not what is conditional, the glamour he placed on you is. It appears that in order to remove the glamour, you must complete the directions for a spell located in your family vault."

There was a pinging noise that came from his desk; the Goblin reached into a drawer and pulled out three keys, one of which looked like iron instead of gold. "These are the keys to the Black and Potter family vaults. The iron key is for the vault in America. A Goblin will now escort you to your vaults." Without further ado, another Goblin came out of nowhere to escort Harry away, the Goblin behind the desk already having dismissed him from his mind.

Harry thought about the mysterious Men of Letters vault that he had inherited. He could tell by the name that it was an organization, but it wasn't any that he had ever heard of before. He had come to no conclusions by the time the short cart ride was over. The Goblin assigned to lead him to his vaults simply took one of his new keys and announced 'Potter Vault' once the door had opened and the key had been returned.

Looking around the space, Harry thought it would compare to his bedroom at Privet Drive. Though the space was small, the space was clearly used in order to get the most out of it. In the center of the room were large round barrels, each holding Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Harry could appreciate the method of keeping spare coins rolling around randomly.

Along the walls were trunks of all sizes, each with a piece of parchment detailing what was inside. One was labeled 'shrunken furniture' another was labeled books on Transfiguration, Charms, Conjuration, Enchantments, Animagus and Alchemy. Each subject was on its own line and looked like they had been added over time as the hand writing was different on the same label.

There was a trunk for Potions, DADA, Dark Arts, Rituals and Mind Magics. Harry raised his brow at the Dark Arts but shrugged his shoulders. There were trunks stacked everywhere, his ancestors wands and personal affects in one, each person's stuff further packed into individual boxes that had been placed in the trunk; Children's clothing; children's books; children's toys. Harry just walked the perimeter of the room and read the labels.

He was back at the front of the room when he saw the last trunk. It was labeled as holding the personal effects of James and Lily Potter, and on top of that trunk was a small box labeled 'for Harry Potter.'

He looked around the vault again before turning his attention to the Goblin standing at the door and staring at him with his large green eyes. "I heard from a friend of mine that Gringotts works with muggle banks and can make transfers of money from one to the other. Is that true?"

The Goblin's expression did not change. "It is. Gringotts works with banks worldwide."

Harry nodded. "And Gringotts can provide muggle paperwork such as passports, birth certificates, Driver's license, and such."

"Gringotts can provide this service." The Goblin gave a small nod towards Harry.

"Hn. Alright." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his 'bag of holding' (He had based it off of Hermione's beaded bag-it was a messenger style bag with an undetectable extension charm on each pocket; He had heard about 'bags of holding' and thought it a much better name) and proceeded to shrink and place all the trunks within the bag. The trunk containing Lily and James's things went into the front pocket with the little box labeled for him.

Leaving nothing but the barrels of coins in the middle of the room, Harry made his way out of the vault and back into the cart. The Goblin gave him a long glance before he set off to the Black family vault. There arrival was much the same, but stepping into the Black vault was a lot different than the Potter vault. For one thing, it was bigger. The room was about the size of the master bedroom back at Grimmauld Place, if not a few feet larger. On top of that, the vault was very messy. There were coins everywhere and items randomly strewn around.

Looking around at the mess, he turned to the Goblin with wide eyes. "Is there a way to see if there are any dark objects in the vault…something dangerous?"

The Goblin said nothing as he raised his hand and pointed a long finger into the vault. He whispered something in Gobbledegook and a few items began to glow red. "Those items register for dangerous magic, would you like Gringotts to handle them?" When Harry nodded, the items simply disappeared along with a small chunk of coins. "Gringotts will notify you when they have been stripped of dangerous magic. The fee for the service has been deducted."

Harry nodded again before sitting his bag on the floor and opening it so that an empty compartment was gaping open. Standing above his bag, he whispered a packing spell he had learned out of desperation during his fifth year. Trying to pack after living in a room full of messy boys all year made it very difficult to find all of his things. Harry watched with his wand still holding the spell steady as everything except for the coins was moved neatly into his bag. Fifteen minutes later, the Black family vault looked just like the Potter vault…with the exception that the coins were everywhere instead of contained neatly in barrels.

Harry simply left the vault and returned to the cart for the ride back to the surface. As soon as he was back at the ground floor, he pulled his hood up to cover his face and swiftly made his way through the alley and back to his home. Sitting back on the dusty couch in the drawing room, Harry gave a sigh of relief, happy that he had not been mobbed on this trip.

Opening the front compartment on his bag, he pulled out the trunk with his mum and dad's things, and the small box with his name on it. It took him a few minutes of indecision, but he finally decided that he would open the box first. If there were instructions on his glamour, then his best guess was that it was in that box.

When he finally got the box open, he was surprised to find his parents wands as well as a letter. Pulling the two wands out and holding them in his hands, he remembered Ollivander telling him about them. It was one of the first times that someone had told him about his parents. His mother's was Willow, ten and a quarter inches, Swishy, and was nice for charms work. His father's was an eleven inch Mahogany wand…he couldn't remember if he had been told a core…which was Pliable and excellent for Transfiguration.

Harry smiled at the wands as he placed them back into the box for safe keeping. The letter was in a plain unmarked envelope with the back not even sealed. It was obvious that James had felt his vault secure enough to leave the envelope that way…he might not have felt that way after Harry had broken in and then out with a dragon though.

Doing his best to clear his mind and keep his emotions undercontrol, Harry removed the parchment from the envelope and looked at his father's handwriting for the first time.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope that you never have to read this letter and I was able to tell you everything myself. With the way things are going though, I want to err on the side of caution. I have told your godfather most of this as well in the hopes that this letter does not come as a shock to you. Hopefully he was there for you if I was not able to be._

 _The first thing I want you to understand is that you are my son. Anyone that tries to tell you otherwise is a bald face liar, an idiot, or both. You are my son and nothing will ever change that. I love you and I always will. If you turn out to be a Hufflepuff, a Slytherin or Ravenclaw, I will love you. If you have no magic what so ever and end up working in one of those muggle places that try and give you chips with everything, I will love you. If you decide that you are the next Dark Lord, I will love you...I will expect lots of gifts...but I will love you. Never doubt that. You will always be my son._

 _You are my son Harry, but not by blood. When we were newly married, your mother and I had a fight and she ended up drinking with an arse-hole of a man in America. As adorable as you are when you blow spit bubbles at me…the man who made you possible was an arse and I will not apologize for saying it. I did go to America to let him know about you, but he already had a family and did not want to mess that up. That is his loss and shows that he is an idiot as well as being an arse._

 _I may have given him some unwanted advice and told him that if he did not want to mess it up then he should try and keep his dick in his pants and out of the pants of other men's wives. Needless to say…it was not a great meeting, and he probably dislikes me as much as I dislike him._

 _I didn't give him much thought after that to be honest. We didn't need him and I truly loved you as though you were of my blood. As soon as you were born, we took you to Gringotts and had you tested for additional inheritances (You are my heir and Sirius is thinking of making you his too.) Lily and I were surprised to find that there was a vault in America for something called Men of Letters. As of right now, you are the only magical child of your birth father that has the magical core required to access magical streets and therefore Gringotts, and apparently he is the last surviving child of a member of the group. Even if he has another child that is magical, you are the eldest now and that vault is yours to inherit._

 _This inheritance provided an opportunity. I was always going to place glamour on you so that you would look like me. Your birth father honestly doesn't look too different, just more…caveman with darker hair. He probably drags his knuckles on the ground when he walks, but I digress. Because of this inheritance being something that no one would ever suspect, I was able to anchor your glamour so that it was conditional. It will remain until you remove it with the following spell._

 _It is a Scots Gaelic spell that simply translates to I claim my Heritage. You might want to practice the words a bit beforehand so that it is clear. Hold your wand pointed up with the tip at eye level and speak clearly: Tha mi a 'tagradh mo dualchas: Winchester._

 _Oh. I suppose I should give you information on the arse-hole too. His name is John Winchester and his son is Dean. He is not much older than you. About a year and a half I think. His wife's name was Mary if I remember correctly. He was living in Lawrence, Kansas (that is a state in the middle of America) when I went to talk to him. Anyway…enough about him._

 _Once you do the spell, the glamour will fall and you will look more of a mix of him and Lily. You were a beautiful child, so I have no doubts that you will grow up to be a hansom boy, even if you do remove the glamour. (The arse-hole was not bad looking remember…just a more caveman and darker haired me…without glasses…and less cool.) So you don't have to worry about looking like a troll._

 _If you do this, then you can hyphenate your last name going double-barreled or even triple-barreled, while it is not all that common to have three last names, you certainly can…even without hyphens, though they make things less confusing. I don't want you to think that you have to keep the Potter name if you do not want to, but I would be honored if you do keep it. Sirius is so flamboyantly gay that I doubt he will ever have children, so it is possible for you to become Potter-Black, and even Potter-Black-Winchester._

 _If you do go with a triple-barreled name, you would only have to use the whole thing for legal purposes. You could then use the individual names for their own purposes._

 _Son, I want you to know, that right now things are not looking good here in Britain. I worry that we should have moved to America already, but your mother does not want to leave England. We have been in hiding now for a bit over a year, and a part of me thinks that this war will never be over._

 _This feeling I have that everything will not be well is one of the reasons that I made the glamour conditional instead of permanent. Dumbledore has told us that Voldemort (why is it so hard just to write the name? NEVER FEAR THE NAME OF THE GREAT ARSE!...unless it is taboo…which it is right now…Actually, don't say it just in case) anyway, Dumbledore has told us that he is after you due to some prophecy that Trelawney made. Son, I have met the woman and she is nothing but a drunk._

 _I don't know what it says, but Dumbledore seems to believe it and now Voldemort does too._

 _If you are alone when you get this and you are in danger, let the glamour fall and disappear. There should be enough in your trust and the family vaults to take care of you and the Goblins can help you disappear into the muggle world. I don't care if Britain burns make sure that you are alright._

 _I know that this is a lot to take in son, and I really hope that I can tell you this and burn this letter. But just in case, please never forget, you are mine and I love you. I will see you on the other side after you are old and grey and not before._

 _I love you_

 _Daddy._

Harry read the letter over and over for hours with tears slipping down his cheeks. The letter had been so much more than he expected and he honestly could not think of a single time in his life that he had ever felt so loved, though his time with Sirius came close. His dad would have loved him even if he left Britain to rot. No one had ever said anything like that to him before.

Wiping his tears away, he stood and made his way to his bedroom. He needed a good night's sleep and to spend some time thinking. It looked like he might have a way to disappear from wizarding Britain after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. I am glad that you guys are liking the story so far. Please note that it will be AU.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Harry woke the next morning feeling more rested than usual, having had no nightmares throughout the night; something that had not happened in a long time. He went through his normal morning ritual of taking a hot shower and brushing his teeth and his hair before getting dressed and heading down for breakfast.

Kreacher already had the table set and had disappeared somewhere. Harry had thought that the elf would remain at Hogwarts, but the elf had proven stubborn and had apparently decided that Harry needed a keeper. Harry had thought about ordering the old elf to return to Hogwarts, but the old elf had stared at him with his bulbous eyes and all Harry could think was that the elf had led an elf army into war. He deserved to do whatever he wanted now…even if that was taking care of him.

Kreacher tended to stay out of sight for the most part, only really showing up if he wanted to badger Harry into going to bed or eating something. Otherwise he was off doing his own thing and cleaning to his heart's content.

After filling up on breakfast, Harry went back to the sitting room and began to go through the trunk that held his parent's personal affects. It took him most of the day, but he went fairly slowly; taking the time to look everything over, read the letters he found and even smell the lingering sent on the clothes. Harry had been ecstatic when he found his parents wedding rings and even more happy when he found a box of photos, magical and muggle.

Harry cleaned up and had dinner before he came to a decision. He wanted to do the spell and move away. He had been thinking about moving for a while now, and this was just the perfect opportunity to disappear. The only problem was that even though he had the spell, he had no idea how to pronounce it.

It only took a little bit of time of pondering on the problem before Harry found a solution. Never having been one to wait after making a decision, he grabbed his cloak and flooed to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

He was thankful that the little village was so quiet at this time of day, allowing him to move though the pub and then though the village with ease. Hogwarts was almost completely rebuilt and would be opening back up in September, almost a year and half after the final battle. Harry had spent a lot of his time at Hogwarts lending a hand in the rebuilding efforts.

Out of those that had started right after the battle, Harry was the one that was most consistent with helping. Even Ron and Hermione rarely showed up anymore as they were busy being romantic and such. Harry thought it was easier to work without them around constantly trying to swallow each other's faces, but that could be just him.

Passing the gate, he walked the familiar path up to the castle doors, proud that he had been one of the ones to put the new doors in place. They looked exactly like he remembered the old doors looking, though without any scratches or dents from years of use, but that would change with time.

Just as he reached the steps, the doors opened to reveal the Headmistress waiting on him with a smile.

"Mr. Potter, I did not expect you today. There is not much left to do." Minerva McGonagall simply waved a hand to indicate Harry should enter the school.

"Actually Professor, I wanted to ask a favor of you." Harry grinned at Minerva.

"Of course, why don't you join me in my office? I have been organizing it today in the attempts to get everything ready. There is just so much to do to get everything prepared for the New Year. It will be good to have students roaming the halls again."

Harry just listened to his old professor as she talked on the way to the Headmaster's office. No longer was this the office of Albus Dumbledore or Severus Snape. As he sat in a chair in front of the desk, he could see that the office had already taken on the personality of its new owner. The Portrait of Albus Dumbledore twinkled down at Harry despite the fact that Harry refused to talk to the portrait at all and always ignored it. The portrait of Severus Snape just stared down at him as though waiting for him to do something that he could take point for.

After Minerva got situated in her overstuffed chair and biscuits had been set out with tea, she looked over at her former student.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. Tell me about this favor you need from me."

"Well Professor. I need to do a spell that my father left for me in the family vault, but it is in Scots Gaelic and I cannot pronounce it."

"I see. There are not all that many spells in Scots Gaelic anymore for just that reason. Most people have trouble with the pronunciation unless they get help. Well then, let's see this spell and we will see what we can do." Minerva took the scrap of paper Harry had copied the spell on and paled as she read over the spell. Looking back up at Harry, she whispered "Tha mi a 'tagradh mo dualchas? I claim my heritage?"

Harry bit his lip and then met her gaze head on. "I need you to make a promise that this stays between us, Professor." He waited until she nodded and made a promise on her magic to keep the conversation between them. "I told you a while ago that I was thinking about leaving, and I think I am going to do so soon. A long time ago, Sirius told me a secret that will help me with this. My father, James, was not actually my birth father." Harry ignored the gasp from his teacher and most of the portraits as well as the sputtering that came from Snape's portrait. "When he adopted me he placed glamour on me that could be removed with this spell. This spell will allow me to make a clean break and live my life the way I want to, without people clamoring for their savior to be their personal monkey on a string."

Harry waited in silence for his professor to react. He knew that his explanation was short and didn't actually explain very much, but even with the promise she had given, he would feel better if she knew as little as possible. He did not fancy starting a new life only for his old one to catch up with him.

"Oh. Oh Harry, I am so sorry you feel like you need to get away from everyone." She said nothing about Potter not being his birth father, fearing that it may be to raw of an issue for them to speak about. The only thing she could do was let him know she was there to help. "Of course I will help you with the spell pronunciation, and Harry, I you ever need to talk, please know I am here."

"Thank you Professor." Though he appreciated the effort and the help, he doubted that he would come to her for personal matters unless it dealt with transfiguration or Scots Gaelic. He would never tell her but she had been pretty useless as a Head of House. His secret to keep and all that.

It was hours later that McGonagall declared his pronunciation correct. It would not have taken so long except for the fact that the Professor kept feeding him biscuits and tea while they took a break to chat. By the time they were done and she had allowed him to use her floo to get home, he had taken to calling her 'biscuit lady' in his head. He didn't even like gingersnaps.

Arriving in the sitting room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry dropped into his regular seat on the couch under the family tapestry and rubbed his temples in an effort to get rid of his headache. After a few minutes of quiet, he called Kreacher.

"Master is calling for his Kreacher?"

Harry looked at the elf for a few minutes before explaining. "Kreacher, I am going to be moving away from Britain soon, and I will probably be living in the muggle world. I currently have glamour on and will be taking that off as well as going by another name. Kreacher, I don't know that I will ever come back to Britain and I need to know what you want to do. If you want, you can go with me, but you would need to know that you would be living in the muggle world. You could also work at Hogwarts if that is your wish."

Kreacher just looked at Harry sadly before finally speaking. "Kreacher is not wanting to live in muggle world, but Kreacher is not wanting to leave his master."

Harry sighed before making a suggestion. He really did not want to make the elf sad if possible. "What if you work at Hogwarts and you just check up on me every once and a while. That way you don't have to live near the muggles and you can still keep an eye on me. You will always be able to find me anyway."

Kreacher thought about it for a while before nodding. "Kreacher will be doing it. Kreacher will works at Hogywarts and then checks on his master too." With a final nod, Kreacher popped away.

Harry just sighed again as he started moving around the house and shrinking things he wanted to take with him into his bag. He didn't take much from the actual house as he never really spread his belongings out. He had only been there for a little over a year and he was still only using a few rooms that had been cleaned.

He took every book, some had been left by the order from when they were doing research and some were from the Black Library. He didn't bother looking at what he got, figuring he could sort everything when he found somewhere to settle down.

Moving on to his room he packed all of his clothing except for clothes for tomorrow, he packed all of his treasures like his Firebolt, photo album, his dad's cloak and a few pictures including the one of the first Order. His school trunk went into the bag along with the others he had gotten from the vaults the day before. Once everything was packed he sat his bag on the bed and got ready for bed.

Once in his pajamas and after he had double checked that everything he wanted was packed, he sighed and made his way to the attic. It was still fairly empty from when Sirius had kept Buckbeak here. Moving across the room with sure feet, he knelt down in a seemingly random area and began to pull up a loose floorboard. With only a little hesitation, he pulled a small shoe-box out of the hole and made his way back to his bedroom.

This was another secret that he had never told anyone. Opening the box to check the meager contents, Harry looked down and found the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone. He thought he had gotten rid of them after the battle, but they had appeared the day after on his nightstand. He didn't bother trying to get rid of them again, but he did make sure to hide them so that no one would know where they were. Ron had been a bit to upset when he thought Harry had just tossed them away. If they could tempt someone that is supposed to be his friend, it was better that it be kept a secret.

Closing the box, Harry quickly slid it into the front pocket of his bag with his parent's things and his letter from his father.

Setting the bag aside and placing his Holly wand and glasses on the bedside table, Harry fell into bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning passed fairly quickly for Harry. He quickly got dressed and ate the breakfast that Kreacher had prepared before walking slowly though the house to make sure that there was nothing left unpacked. He had been completely honest with Kreacher when he had said that he did not know if he was ever going to return, so he wanted to make sure that nothing he needed was left behind.

Once he had his bag ready and was sure that everything he wanted and needed was packed securely, he made his way back into the sitting room. Following the directions in his father's letter carefully, Harry held his wand up so that it was pointed towards the ceiling with the tip right at eye level and spoke as carefully as he could. "Tha mi a 'tagradh mo dualchas: Winchester."

Harry watched in the large mirror over the fireplace as his features began to change. His hair darkened and lengthened a little bit, though it still looked like he had bed head, it looked as though it was on purpose now. His face didn't look much different other than his cheekbones being a bit higher and his chin more defined. He lost the rounded face that was so distinctive in the Potter line and ended up slightly edgier. His eyes remained the same bright green they always had. His body widened a little bit and grew a few inches, making Harry smile…he had always hated that he was so short and skinny…damn those Dursleys.

After everything had settled, Harry squinted his eyes to get a better look at himself…he was slightly blurry. With a start, Harry reached up and took of the round glasses he had always warn. Looking into the mirror, he could see himself clearly, and though he thought he didn't look too different…enough that he still felt like himself, he knew that no one would recognize him. They might tell him he looked a lot like the savior, but they would not think that he was actually Harry Potter.

Harry smiled as he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron without pulling his hood up. His smile turned to a smirk when the gazes of those gathered in the Leaky Cauldron just dismissed him as of no importance. It was the first time he had ever gone out in public without it feeling like the world was looking at him. This was something he would be happy to get used to.

He walked slowly so that he could enjoy the alley like everyone else and waited contently in line for a free teller. It was still early enough that the lines were short, so Harry found himself directed to an office to speak with a Senior Specialist.

"Mr. Potter, how may I assist you today?" The Goblin didn't even mention that he looked different as he spoke.

"I would like to have some documents made for the muggle world…specifically those that will be needed in America. I would also like to have my trust vault and the Potter family vault converted into an American muggle bank account. For now I will leave the Black account alone."

"Very well. What name do you want on your documents?" The Goblin pulled out a silver quill and was already making notes on a slip of parchment.

"I was told that it was possible to have a triple-barreled name and use whatever last name I wanted for different occasions, is this correct?" When the Goblin nodded he continued. "Then my full name will be Harry Potter Black Winchester." He had thought about keeping his middle name but ultimately thought that Harry James Potter Black Winchester was just too long. Hopefully people that saw his full name would think that Potter was actually his middle name.

"Very well. I will start the transfers immediately. Your Documents will include, Driver's license, Birth Certificate, Certificate of U.S. Naturalization, Passport, and muggle school records. You may pick up your new documents and bank paperwork and cards at the front tellers desk in three hours."

Harry nodded and left the office while taking note of the time. His next order of business was a bit more of a hassle as he had not spent all that much time lately in the muggle world. He was able to find a library that offered internet access fairly quickly which allowed him to purchase a plane ticket to America that afternoon.

Once he had made his purchase, he decided to kill a bit more time by getting more muggle clothing. His wardrobe mostly consisted of robes at this point. He made his way to Harrods, and after finding a perky shop clerk that was suitably sad about his loss of wardrobe in a house fire, was soon the owner of a full wardrobe. He left behind a thrilled store employee and quickly found an empty alley so that he could shrink his purchases and place them into his messenger bag.

His three hours now up; Harry quickly made his way back to Gringotts and collected his new documents. He spent another two hours wondering the alleys and making last minuet purchases, unsure of what would be available in America.

After deciding he had everything he could possibly need, he made his way to the airport and began to wait for his new life to start.

Harry's flight arrived too late to get anything done, so Harry had a taxi take him to a nice hotel near the magical district so that he could get a room for a night or two. He would have to go to the building that housed the MACUSA housed in the Woolworth Building in downtown New York City so that he could get his wand permit; something that all American Wizards had to carry.

Once he was awake and had taken advantage of room service, Harry quickly took his documents to the Woolworth Building and was processed as a new magical citizen of the United States of America. He was given his permit to carry a wand and a booklet that told him of the laws he would need to be aware of. All in all, Harry thought that MACUSA was much more efficient than the Ministry back in England.

As he was heading out to make his way to the local Gringotts, he was stopped by an official looking woman.

"Mr. Winchester?" Harry paused at being addressed by his new surname.

"Yes?"

"My name is Darla Dearlove. May I speak with you a moment? We could talk in my office."

Pausing only for a moment before giving his consent, he followed her into a small office and settled into a chair facing her cluttered desk.

"What is this about?" He was curious as to why he had been stopped.

"I was notified when you applied for your wand permit under a flagged name. I followed the events happening in England and put the pieces together, especially since you no longer look the same. While I am surprised that you have also taken on your godfather's last name, it is not for me to judge and I have no interest in letting the world know that Harry Potter his moved to America."

Harry had tensed when she began speaking but was slowly starting to relax.

"It is actually the name of Winchester that brought you to my attention as it has been flagged. I have to ask, is there a relation between you and John Winchester?"

Harry's brows rose. "He is actually my biological father. Why is his name flagged?" He knew of no reason his birth father would have to interact with the magical world…unless he had a magical child of course. James had been sure that the man was a muggle.

"Well, the thing is that he is a Hunter." When Harry just looked confused she explained. "Here in America we have our own magical creatures: the Wampus cat, Jackalopes, sasquatch and the White River Monster. Aside from the magical creatures, America also has other types of supernatural beings that are very active. Somehow the No-Mag became supernatural, No-Maj vampires and werewolves are very different than their magical counterparts. There are shapeshifters, No-Maj ghosts and poltergeist; all of which cause untold problems. Demons are still active here which means that we still have problems with the No-Maj selling their souls for power and calling themselves witches."

"For the most part we do nothing, as the No-Maj have what we call hunters. They are No-Maj that became aware of the supernatural but not the magical world; please understand that we try very hard to keep magical and supernatural very separate if possible. So we try and monitor the hunters to make sure that they are not hunting a magical creatures or beings. John Winchester and his sons, all but the youngest, are hunters."

"Ah." Harry had to take a moment to process the information he was given. Eventually he asked the first question that came to mind. "How many sons does he have?"

"Until you showed up, we only thought he had three." She opened a file that was already on her desk. "The eldest is Dean Winchester, born January twenty-fourth of seventy-nine. Of course I will update the file so that it shows you as the next eldest, and then there is Samuel Winchester, normally called Sam, who was born May second of eighty-three. The youngest is Adam Milligan who was born September twenty-ninth of nineteen ninety. I am not sure as information on hunters is very hard to come by, but I don't think Dean or Sam know about Adam, or you for that matter."

"Oh. Well, I guess that answers my questions about that. What exactly did you need from me though? I doubt you called me in here to tell me about my half-brothers."

"Well, I am not sure if you have read your law information yet, but we have a very strict policy when it comes with dealing with the No-Maj world. Practically the only people that do interact with the No-Maj are those in high position politically or those trained to speak with No-Maj parents of magicals. None of these are really great resources for finding out about a group of hunters that are exceedingly violent towards anything that they deem not normal. We cannot approach them as they would probably try and kill us, and this leaves us in a quandary."

"We have no problems staying away from the hunters, but we do feel that we should know about the creatures they hunt. We have no idea of the dangers they present, how to kill them or incapacitate them, if they are or are not useful as potions and wand ingredients. We are woefully uninformed about the supernatural side of things. About the only thing we are sure of is that it takes a demon of considerable power to possess and control the body of someone magical, but even then we have no idea what we should do with someone that is possessed."

"We have been looking for someone that could pass unnoticed in the No-Maj world and that would be safe or at least as safe as possible, that would be willing to do the research. When your name was brought to my desk, I immediately thought to see if you could do it. I know you were raised by your No-Maj relatives and you even came to America the No-Maj way. The fact that the Goblins in Britain were able to get you No-Maj paperwork is just a bonus. If anyone could keep themselves safe while doing this kind of research, I think it would probably be you with what I have heard of your adventures."

"You are offering me a job." Harry was looking at her a bit incredulously. He never expected anything like this to happen before he was really even settled.

"Well yes." She opened a drawer on her filing cabinet and pointed to the folders she had. "This is literally all of the information we have on the supernatural side of things; including information on people that we know for sure are hunters. The job may not be something you thought of before, but it is something that is needed. I could also give you a list of Magical creatures, that way if you came across any, you could harvest ingredients for extra money. It would be fairly easy to get you the paperwork to allow for it. While I am not suggesting you actually hunt, if you do, you could send in parts of whatever creature and we could have our potions and wand experts look into their usefulness."

Harry leaned back in his chair and looked at Darla Dearlove as he contemplated the offer. It was unexpected, but it would give him something to do…something that sounded at least interesting. It also provided him a roundabout way of finding out about his birth father. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to contact him, but knowing about him would help him decide.

Making a snap decision, he leaned forward and grinned at Darla. "I will do it. Let's talk about payment."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone for your support for this story. I have loved getting your reviews. As always I will try to answer any questions though PM.

I did also want to make a note about the Wizarding World in America. I will try to use canon information when I can, but keep in mind that the information I am using also contains a lot of guess work on my part as we will be learning about the Wizarding World in America as the Fantastic Beasts movies continue to come out. Right now that information is somewhat limited. I have taken some creative licence already on that front, for instance in this chapter you will see American Wizarding currency and I guessed on what the real value of that was. A lot of this chapter involves me trying to make Harry's life in Wizarding America not so unbelievable and I hope that this chapter reads as well as it was intended. I am a little bit OCD and always right AU or Non-canon, but it has given me fits trying to make sure that I get as close as possible. (This note was actually written because of those OCD tendencies I have.) Of course, as time goes on this story will become even more non-canon as more info on Wizarding America comes to light, please keep that in mind when reading.

I hope you enjoy!

Happy Reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Harry spent the rest of the day with Darla. She had made a copy of every scrap of information that she had on the supernatural world outside of the world of magic so that Harry would have everything she could give him on the subject.

Darla was thrilled to have someone would finally be taking over the research for the supernatural world. She had only been stuck with the information because she was a member of the Department of Magical Creatures. The information had come to her department because no one was quite sure how to classify the supernatural world. She was known though out the department as the Department Head of the Supernatural; an unofficial department that was born in the hopes that they could learn more.

Harry would be reporting his findings directly to her as well as sending in any samples of supernatural creatures he could find. She would then pass those on to those that could research their usefulness.

Because Harry was not sure he would eventually settle down and because he would probably travel a bit anyway, Darla arranged for him to have an interdepartmental mailbox so that he could simply place his findings and samples in his box and it would appear in the box she would keep in her office. Letters could be passed this way too, allowing for less time in responses, something that Darla was worried about in case he ran into a situation where he needed to have the Obliviators or Aurors back him up.

She had him registered in the Department of No-Maj affairs as an expert in No-Maj communication and contact. This would prevent him from running into trouble because of interacting with the No-Maj world, which was still what the Supernatural and the hunters were classified under.

She made sure that he was registered as having permission to interact with No-Maj of any kind with no repercussions from the Department of Law Enforcement. Though Rappaport's Law had been repealed in 1965 , they did take any interaction between the magical and No-Maj world seriously. Harry would be fine as long as he took every effort possible to keep the International Statute of Secrecy.

After getting him the proper documents as a registered No-Maj expert, they repeated the process for Magical Creature Harvesting. This would ensure that he did not get into trouble if he was found carrying the parts of any magical creatures. He could earn a little extra money this way as the unofficial Department of the Supernatural did not provide a huge salary. Not that harvesting magical creatures was lucrative. It was more luck than anything to find a wild magical creature, much less harvest ingredients from them.

Darla made sure to take Harry down to the Accounts Payable department so that he could have his salary directly deposited into a vault. When they learned that he had most of his money transferred into No-Maj accounts, they provided him with a bronze rod that looked similar to a pen to present to the Goblins. This would be used to link his salary directly to a new vault.

Once they left the Accounts Payable department, Darla spent a little bit of time going over American Wizarding currency. He had been surprised that they did not use Galleons, Sickles or Knuts there at all. Instead, American wizards used Dragots. Their smallest denomination was the ¼ Dragot, which was a bronze coin about the same as an American Quarter in value. The ½ Dragot was a silver coin that was about equal to fifty cents. And the 1 Dragot coins were about the same as the American Dollar and also silver. There was a gold coin called the 5 Dragot which was roughly the same value of five dollar gold coin it had been based off of.

Harry was impressed that the American Wizards had tried to keep their currency so similar to their No-Maj counterparts in an effort to limit any questions being asked if the coins were found by a No-Maj. Harry also learned that the Galleon was worth about seven dollars and thirty-five cents, making the 5 Dragot the closest in value to the Galleon.

He would be paid roughly fifteen thousand Dragots a year for the time being. Harry felt that this was fairly good for a job that he had not even planned on getting. He had enough in his muggle… _No-Maj (That would take some getting used to)_ accounts to keep him for a while.

It was a very exhausted Harry that made his way back to his hotel that night. He had planned on going to the bank and finding out about his Men of Letters vault, but had spent the whole day with Darla getting the correct paper work for him to research the supernatural world. He even had to get a different wand permit that would let any Aurors he came across know that he was able to interact with the No-Maj world and that he could use magic when dealing with anything supernatural.

After getting a good night's rest and reading the files Darla had given him on his father and brothers, which did not take long as she had very little information outside of birthdates, Harry finally made his way to Gringotts.

Though early, he found that the bank was much busier than its counterpart in Diagon Alley. It took a while, but he finally managed to reach a teller. Felling like it would take the least amount of time, Harry handed the teller the bronze rod he had been given by the Accounts Receivable department the day before.

The Goblin was quick to place the rod in a box to the side of his station and a few minutes later, a bronze key was passed back to Harry. The rod itself had been melted into a new key with his new vault number stamped at the top. He would now have his salary deposited into vault 11032.

Placing the key into one of the small pockets on his bag, he quickly handed the iron key he had received in Diagon Alley to the Goblin. The Goblin ran a few checks on the key before he called for someone to escort Harry to his vault.

Harry was surprised to find that a wizard was going to be escorting him. When he expressed that surprise the man told him that Gringotts in America worked with a lot more witches and wizards because the discrimination in America was nowhere near the levels it reached in Britain. In America, they had a much better working relationship between the two races.

They reached Harry's new vault very quickly with the easy conversation they kept going. Harry learned about Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where his escort Matt Concord had attended. He was told about the four houses; Thunderbird, Horned Serpent, Wampus, and Pukwudgie. He was told all about the history of Isolt Sayre and how she was descended from Salazar Slytherin. He learned about Gormlaith Gaunt and how she had tried to kill Isolt.

Matt had been astonished when Harry had told him that Lord Voldemort was actually named Tom Riddle and was the child of a muggle and squib from the Gaunt Line. When Harry told him that he could speak Parseltongue like Isolt Sayre and her ancestor Salazar Slytherin, Matt had been in awe. Apparently Parseltongue was not thought of as a dark gift in America, and it was actually quite useful when dealing with some of the venomous snakes' native to the continent.

Harry was feeling pretty good about himself by the time he stepped into the Men of Letters Vault. His feeling changed when he stepped into the vault though…then he just wanted to smack someone. He looked around incredulously at a vault that was actually messier than the Black vault. There were boxes that were stuffed with what looked like files and paperwork. Books in stacks randomly placed around the vault. Artifacts also randomly placed.

Harry's eye twitched as he looked at the mess. As he looked around to see if there was any sort of organizational scheme going on…and nope, there was not, Harry noticed a flat black box resting on top of an old cardboard box. The only reason it caught his attention was that almost everything was in cardboard boxes or in wooden crates. This flat box was made out of some kind of dull grey metal with the Aquarian Star carved onto the top.

Finding that the little flat box was the only thing in the vault that looked remotely different than the rest, Harry flipped the latch and opened it. Inside two keys lay pressed into a mold that had been covered in velvet. A faded piece of paper was folded and tucked into the lid.

Carefully pulling the paper out of the box and unfolding it, Harry raised a brow as he read.

 _Future Legacy of the Men Of Letters,_

 _If you are reading this, then you are not only magical, but also a Legacy of the Men of Letters. There has not been a magical, a natural born magical with a magical core, member of the Men of Letters since my great-grandfather. My great-grandfather never told his fellow members about the magical world, and he had mostly separated from it by the time he became a member. He told me once that his family was full of idiots who could not find their bottom with both hands and written directions. He was quite bitter when he spoke of them. When my grandfather was born without magic, they decided to place the rarest of documents in a Gringotts vault, just in case the unthinkable happed and the Men of Letters ceased to exist, with the hope that a magical would eventually inherit the vault._

 _I have known of this vault, but as I have no magic, I had no way to see what things my great-grandfather placed there. I was lucky to witness magic being done not long ago, and I had this box with me. The magical that was going to take my memories gave me a chance to write this letter before completing the spell. He has assured me that he will take this to Gringotts where it will be placed in the vault. He was fairly confused as to how I even knew about Gringotts, and after I explained my great-grandfather, told me that he would take all of my memories of magic. I will never have another chance to send something to the vault. I hope that he will indeed take this to Gringotts._

 _It is currently the year 1935, and the Men of Letters just finished a monumental project that has taken us three years to complete. We built a bunker, a safe place for us to live and store the knowledge, every object, scroll; spell ever collected for thousands of years under one roof... the safest place on earth, warded against any evil ever created. At least as far as we are aware._

 _The bunker is completely self-sufficient. Even the telephones cannot be traced back to the bunker. We have made it as safe as we could. It is located in Lebanon Kansas, a place chosen because it is at the center of the United States._

 _Hopefully, if this is ever read, the Men of Letters will still be adding to that protection and that knowledge. If not, these keys will give you access to the bunker. I hope that you will continue with this legacy._

 _I wish I could tell you more about your legacy, but he is waiting to take my memories._

 _I wish you well,_

 _Hubert Rand Yaxley._

Harry choked on air as he read the name at the bottom of the letter. _That was unexpected._

Taking a closer look at the letter, he noticed that there was an address, which he supposed was where the bunker was located. Glancing around at the mess in the vault, he finally shrugged his shoulders before placing the box in the front pocket of his bag and then sitting the bag on the floor with an empty pouch gapped open.

He now had one pouch filled with things from the Potter Vault, one with things from the Black vault, a pouch with random things, and now the fourth would be filled with things from the Men of Letters vault. After this he would definitely need to start sorting through his things as he only had one large pouch in this bag left. Of course, he could just get a second bag.

With that thought, Harry waved his wand and watched as the items in the vault slowly began moving into his bag. An hour later he was back in his room.

He had mainly come to America to start over where no one would bother him if he went out in public. As far as he was concerned, that was mission accomplished. He didn't think anyone would look for him under a different name or look. Most people still thought he liked all the attention for some reason. Even Ron never believed him that he hated and he was fairly sure that Hermione did as well, though she was less vocal.

His second reason for coming here was that he was interested in his father and older brother. Now he knew he also had two younger brothers, and he was just as interested in them. He had not expected that his father and brothers would be hunters. The comment Darla had made about hunters being extremely violent towards things they considered not normal made him think of the Dursleys too much to just walk up to the guy and introduced himself.

The Men of Letters vault was really a bonus to coming to America. He never really expected much from it, but he was curious about what they did and what this 'legacy' was all about.

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out one of the boxes from the vault. It was full of files and loose scraps of paper where someone had written down a note. Pulling out a random file, Harry began to read.

 _Ghosts or Sprits are the souls of people that have, for one reason or another, not passed on to the afterlife and are instead existing within The Veil. Over time, some of them learn to appear in the physical plane and interact with the living. When in the psychical plane, they can appear almost solid, as though they are flickering in and out of existence, or as wispy apparitions. Some may even be able to move and interact with objects in the physical plane without becoming visible, but more information is needed._

 _Ghosts that have recently died seem to be confused. Some that have died abruptly or have experienced violent deaths seem to not be aware they have died._

 _It is currently thought that Ghosts are able to remain within The Veil as they are being anchored by their psychical body or to an object that was of import to them while living. (More information is needed on the possibility of a soul being anchored to an object.)_

 _It should be noted that it seems as though the more violent and dangerous of ghosts seem to have been here for a long time. Ghost that have died more recently seem to be more cognizant. It is theorized that they lose more of themselves the longer they remain, and thus become angry and more violent. It is possible that existing as a Ghost is traumatizing to the soul itself._

 _While more research is needed, it is possible to weaken them temporarily with iron or salt. Use this method to get away from the spirt and find Holy Ground, as they seem to be unable to cross it. If possible, find the body of the deceased and pour salt over the bones and then burn it. If the Ghost is bound to an object, do the same and destroy it. More information is needed._

Harry read through the information twice just to be sure that he was not hallucinating. Reading it one more time, Harry decided that yes, he was looking at information on what Darla had called No-Maj Ghosts.

He had actually been on his way to the door of his room to find Darla and tell him of his find when he stopped and thought about it for a moment. Telling Darla was not that great of an idea. Not only would this give him a jump on his new job, but it was also possible that telling Darla about the Men of Letters would draw more interference from MACUSA. He eventually made his way back to the couch to read more after he decided that MACUSA really had no reason to learn about his inheritance.

He spent the rest of the day and most of the night looking though the files. They were full of information on creatures he had never heard of and there were even references to Hunters, which the Men of Letters seemed to look down on, though they had their uses.

From what he had read, it seemed that the Men of Letters were the researchers and the Hunters were the weapon.

* * *

Packing everything back into his bag Harry prepared for the next day. He had a plan now. He would find this bunker and see if the Men of Letters still existed. If they did, he would try and get a hold of their updated information. If they did not, well, he had a vault full of research that he could use to jump start his new job.

Harry slept in a bit the next morning having stayed up fairly late the night before reading though the box he had pulled from the bag. He checked out of his hotel with no trouble and then decided that he would need to get a few things before he headed to Lebanon Kansas in search of the Men of Letters Bunker.

First, he really needed a map…maybe more than one or a big book of maps. He had no idea where Lebanon, Kansas was aside from the fact that it was in the middle of America…so West-ish. Second, he needed a car, so that he could actually get there. He doubted a taxi would want to drive him all that way as America was fairly large. Finally, he needed to get a cell phone.

While he did not have much experience with technology, he knew that cell phones had become quite popular, and while he did not currently know anyone he could call just for a chat, it would come in handy if he had problems with his future car while on the road. Not to mention it could come in handy as he did his research.

He wasn't worried about his magic interfering with technology, as he had found out quite by accident that it was not magic that caused problems in Britain, but wards that caused electronics to short out. Harry had already seen some of the American witches and wizards with cell phones, Darla included. Her's was the first contact to be added to his new phone.

He quickly found a cell phone provider store near his hotel and became the dubiously proud owner of a Nokia 5210, a phone that was durable and had a splash-proof green case. Afterwards, he hailed a cab and was taken to a popular used car dealer that the taxi driver assured him carried some really great cars.

He took a few hours to look around. There were a few newer cars, but Bob, the owner liked to find and fix older cars. Eventually, Harry decided to buy one of Bob's newer finds. A 1964 Pontiac GTO that looked like someone had taken a sander to the paint. From what Bob said, the engine was perfectly fine as was the body of the car, right now it really needed new tired and a good paint job.

Bob had been surprised that one of his rarer cars was being bought, and that the buyer was paying cash, but he was happy to take Harry's money and sign the title over to him. Before Harry left, he was given a book of road maps by Bob, who carried all kinds of maps in the lobby of his office. He said that they were proper reading material for a car dealership and it was the least he could do for someone that outright bought a car. It was last year's book, but it would be up to date.

Bob watched him with from the window of his office as Harry sat in the car for over an hour trying to figure out how to get out of New York. First he had to find where he was, and then chart a way to get to the interstate; something that Harry was not all that familiar with. It took a good bit of backtracking and pulling over so that he could look at the map, but eventually Harry was on his way.

Three days after leaving, Harry pulled over on the side of a deserted road and got out of his car to stretch his legs. He was not used to all the driving and had taken to getting a room for the night at whatever hotel he could find for the night. Right now he was actually not far from his destination, maybe another three hours.

Looking at his car, Harry pulled out his wand and checked to verify that he was the only one on the road. He had been thinking about what he wanted his car to look like and had finally come to a decision that morning. A whispered charm later and his car was a green so dark it was almost black. Smirking, Harry decided his car was kind of badass. He sighed as he got back behind the wheel.

Three and a half hours later, he was sitting in his car and looking at the front door to the Men of Letters bunker. There was a huge building behind the entrance that looked abandoned. The entrance itself was a door that looked exactly like Harry would think a bunker door would look like. Honestly, it could have been a bit more subtle.

Feeling like it would just be rude to barge in on a secret group that studied the supernatural, and possibly life threatening, Harry decided that his best bet was to knock. So he stood at that door and knocked…waited a bit…then knocked again. He waited a full half hour before he decided that it was safe to use the key.

The door opened with a loud creak born of years of disuse. Once inside the front door, Harry looked at the dust on the floor and wondered if anyone had been here at all lately. While it was a pretty fine layer of dust, it was still enough that it showed very little traffic.

He had to enter another locked door, one that reminded him even more of a Gringotts vault door, before he was in the Bunker proper. Harry stepped out onto a balcony surrounding a large circular room below. Even from where he was standing, he could see that the room looked frozen in time.

As he walked around and turned on lights he found radios, typewriters, old telephones and other electronics that he had no idea of their use. He found bedrooms, bathrooms, a full kitchen, an odd room with a huge table in the middle and a map of the world (Harry thought it was some kind of planning room) a huge library with books and weapons on display, an actual firing range, a few rooms that appeared to be labs or offices, and a large garage with old vehicles stored inside.

Harry made his way back though the bunker after finding the garage and locked up the front of the bunker securely before moving his car into the garage and securing that as well. Taking his bag inside the bunker, he found a good sized bedroom that was close to the bathroom and the kitchen to claim as his own.

A few cleaning spells and he was ready to unpack his personal belongings. By the end of day Harry had his personal affects out and had eaten the dinner he had made from the sandwich items he had brought on the road.

Falling into bed exhausted, Harry had one last thought before drifting off to sleep.

 _Looks like I am home._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed and as always I will do my best to answer questions through PM.

I will answer one here though as I have had a few questions regarding Harry and the Winchester's ages and time lines.

When Harry makes the move to America it is 1999 but before his birthday so he turns 19 after he arrives in America. (Dean would have been 20 and Sam would have been 16)

According to Super-wiki...Sam will leave to go to Stanford at either 18 or 19 and will start dating Jessica at 20 and of course season one starts in the year 2005 when Sam is 22.

This chapter will take us to 2003. Dean would be 24, Harry would be 22 (The chapter ends before his birthday and he is 1 1/2 years younger than Dean) and Sam would be 19 (chapter ends before his birthday too as it is in May.) So I have him already at Stanford...I think he would have gone as soon as he was 18.

If it helps I can post ages that they would be at the start of chapters...let me know if that is something that helps you guys and if you want me too.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

The next few years were interesting for Harry. Immediately after his arrival at the bunker he started to stock up on supplies using the stores in the nearest towns as he explored. There was plenty of storage space in the bunker and he decided that he would rather be fully stocked so that he would not have to worry about running out of anything if he got distracted or just didn't feel like having to run out and pick something up.

Not only was he stocking up on supplies, but he was also buying a few things to update the furniture and overall look of the bunker. He had no intention of living in a time capsule if he could avoid it…granted the fifties was better than the outdated mess that was Grimmauld place, but he wanted it to be a place that reflected him…his home, ad that involved buying things that appealed to him and not some long dead ancestor.

This tendency to buy large supplies of bulk items from different stores had a few store clerks assuming that he was a doomsday prepper that was worried about the upcoming Y2K disaster.

The first time someone had asked if he was preparing for _the Millennium bug_ Harr had been completely baffled…and that bafflement only grew when they started talking about Y2K and how the computer systems all over the world were going to fail on New Year's Eve…which apparently would be disastrous for everyone. They were going to end up living in the Stone Age without electricity and they wouldn't even be able to buy bread!

Harry had just stood in the parking lot where he had been loading up his car with supplies and stared incredulously at the old man telling him about how smart he was to prepare for the _end of the world as they knew it_.

Harry slowly closed his trunk and started inching his way closer to the door to his car while nodding along with the man, more than ready to get away from all the crazy. He had no idea what the man was talking about, but he had plenty of experience dealing with crazy…and he could almost see the crazy coming off this guy like he was a glow stick.

Because of his encounter with the crazy Y2K man in the parking lot, he did spend a few hours at the library trying to figure out what the deal was and eventually decided that it was not something he had to worry about right then. By the time he actually got around to dealing with the electronics in the bunker, the New Year would have already started. It was kind of hard for him to freak out over something he had no experience with anyway…and he had been living without electricity since he was eleven. He was fairly sure that he would survive.

He simply carried on with his shopping and redecorating while ignoring all the looks he was getting. By the end of his first summer in Lebanon, Kansas he had also decided that he would need to catch up on his No-Maj education. His education in the No-Maj world had stopped when he turned eleven and he had received his Hogwarts letter, which meant that he had the equivalent education of a fifth grader.

He may have the paperwork from Gringotts claiming he had completed his education, but he knew where his education had stopped and he was in no way prepared to apply to a college and there was no way that someone that got to know him would believe that he graduated high school. It certainly did not help things that he had held back so that he would not do better than Dudley while they were in school.

On top of his issues with his lack of No-Maj education, he had also never taken his NEWTs. This was fine in England where he was given Honorary NEWTs thanks to his efforts in the war…but that really did not amount to much here in America.

It was with these thoughts in mind that Harry contacted Darla for some information on taking his NEWTs in America while also contacting a few Educational Departments around the state to collect information on what he should have been learning all along within the No-Maj world.

Thankfully he had been fairly well prepared for his NEWTs before the move to America. It was hard to grow up with Hermione and not to have been constantly learning something, and he had been revising already when he had been notified that he would be given the Honorary NEWTs.

When he took his NEWTs in April, he finally noticed that the whole Y2K issue had already passed by without his even noticing anything. With the danger of the computers all crashing or possibly getting up and walking off (He really had no idea) Harry finally decided to update the electronics within the bunker.

He called the local internet companies and had the entire bunker wired for company grade internet…the guy that came to set it up called it DSL and it was apparently better than dial up and faster than the residential speeds he would have gotten if he had be buying for a house.

Harry had just nodded and prepared himself to Obliviate the guy that had installed everything and told him how everything worked while he talked. He was completely unwilling to allow people to know that the bunker was there if at all possible and he was already having to doge some questions from the nosy guy as he ran cables through the different rooms.

Strangely enough, the moment they were beside the work van for the internet company, the worker got extremely confused and asked Harry for directions back into the local town.

After a few moments of making sure that the guy actually had no memories of hooking up his internet and helping him set up the network inside, Harry made his way inside looking for an answer as to what had just happened. While he was thankful that he did not have to take the guys memories, he was confused as to how he had avoided the duty.

It took him three days to find the runes that had been engraved and carved into the hard to see areas of the doorposts around the bunker. Once he knew what to look for he was able to quickly verify that they were present on every single one and each contained the same sets of runes.

Harry had to dig though the books that he had still not sorted from the Potter and Black vaults as well as the Black family library in order to decipher the meaning of his mystery runes. What he found left him in awe of Hubert Yaxley and his great-grandfather.

It was obvious to Harry that Hubert had been taught the subject despite his not being able to do magic; his great-grandfather probably deciding to teach his progeny the subjects he could that did not require active magic and the lessons were simply passed down through each generation. Hubert was able to use the knowledge passed down from his magical ancestor to carve in rune chains into the bunker that would activate when someone entered and started work that would eventually lead to some sort of paper trail with their companies.

Once activated, the runes would basically act like a mix of the Obliviate and Confundus spells to ensure that the bunker was never added into any systems that could be tracked by a company. It explained how the bunker managed to be completely off the grid while still having active power and phone lines when Harry arrived. He may have not known much about technology and such, but he had known enough to think that had been odd when he arrived and found that the lights worked. At least he now knew why he did not have any past due utility bills.

It took a lot of practice and frustration on Harry's part, but he was eventually using his new computer and the internet connection to study for his No-Maj education. He did run out and buy a program that was supposed to teach him how to type better than just picking out letters with his finger, and while it worked…it was the source of most of his frustration. Most of his time was spent catching up learning the things that he was behind on so that he would eventually be able to take some college courses if he wanted.

When he would get tired of studying for his No-Maj education, he would sort through the things he had taken from his vaults and Grimmauld Place. It did not take him long to move everything from a storage room near the supernatural library created by the Men of Letters and create a library just for his magical texts and artifacts that he wanted to display.

Sorting through the stuff that he had taken from the Men of Letters vault was another source of headaches for Harry, as he quickly realized that he had to find out just what all was stored in the bunker before he started on the stuff from the vault so that any copies of texts, records, or any dangerous artifacts could be placed back into the vault for safekeeping.

The sorting projects made Harry feel like he was losing his mind until he started making lists. He had lists for almost everything. He would make an inventory of each room and have that posted on each door and then he would have lists of just one type of thing that would show what room each item was in…this project not only helped him to develop some pretty good organization skills, but it also helped him with his computer skills as he started putting his lists into the computer.

It took two years before Harry felt that he had everything sorted properly and that he had everything that he had decided to store in the vault properly cataloged. If someone were to walk into that vault now they would not be met with a jumbled mess of boxes with seemingly random papers and flies stuffed hither and yon.

Aside from a few notes that he had sent off to Darla throughout the time he was settling in, he really did not do much more than read when it came to his new job. He had decided early on that he would compare the magical creatures to their No-Maj supernatural counterparts when he was able to, and he had started out just sending a few bits of information that he found while going through the Men of Letters information; not all that keen on just grabbing some salt and a sword and running off to kill some kind of monster. Been there and done that…he didn't want to do it again.

He started his research by continuing to research supernatural ghosts. Not only was it the first thing he had read from the Men of Letters information, but he had a magical counterpart that he was familiar with that he could compare the information to. He already knew that they were susceptible to iron and salt and that they were much more violent than their magical counterparts. What he did not know is what else could be used to deal with the sprits.

Magical ghosts had a tendency to remain much as they were at the time of their deaths and they were much less confused when it came to them knowing about their demises and why they had chosen to stay behind. They normally ended up traveling to a place where many magicals lived as they had no documented interactions with anyone non magical. They also seemed more solid…more grounded…than the supernatural ghosts from what information Harry could gather.

On the supernatural front, all he really knew was that they did not like iron, they could not cross salt, and you had to salt and burn the bones of the ghost to get rid of them. If there were no bones then you would have to find whatever object they were attached to and salt and burn that. Other than some banishing spells, there was really no information on getting rid of magical ghosts…and the spells they had were not used very often as ghosts just weren't that much of a problem…unless they were teaching history, but still.

From his research, Harry could tell that the whole salt and burn thing was meant to provide purification for the spirit. Thanks to all of his magical books on herbs and such, he was more than a little bit interested if he could find a way to deal with a ghost that did not involve him digging up a dead body in the middle of the night and setting it on fire. From the Black library he had found a ritual that would summon Death…but that just did not seem like it would be a good idea to Harry. It did not quite work out all that well for the Peverell brothers after all, and he wasn't going to risk pissing off Death even if he was the supposed Master (Something he didn't really think was all that likely.)

One thing he did find that would be useful was that burning Dittany could attract a spirit if there was one close by, and it sounded much less dangerous than summoning Death. He wasn't quite sure why the Blacks had such a need for the information, but hey…whatever made his job easier.

In February of 2003, Harry found a few news articles about strange happenings that sounded like they could be caused by a haunting. He diligently did his research on each mysterious happening or death just to make sure that he wasn't going to show up in the town and have to deal with something outside of his current knowledge.

Once he felt that he had all the information he could get before actually traveling to the town itself, Harry packed up his bag with various items he wanted to test on the spirit, a few huge bags of salt, A bag of Dittany, an iron fire poker along with various knives (He still needed to learn to shoot a gun), and notebooks to make notes in. With his preparation done, he headed off to his first hunt in Red Oak, Iowa.

Finding information within the town was fairly easy once Harry got settled into a small hotel on the outskirts of town. He had already printed out all the instances of strange occurrences that he could find online, which had started to happen periodically over the last fifty years. All of the strange accidents and deaths that happened during that timeframe Harry thought could be linked to one small area that had once been farm land but turned in to a small farmers market. He would have been lying if he had said he wasn't excited.

From his research, he had found that the ghost was most likely Abner Cartwright, who had had lived in the small farmhouse his entire life. He had died in 1949 when he was cutting down a tree that had been damaged in a storm…unfortunately, something had happened…no one had known what exactly, but Abner had been hit on the head with one of the tree limbs as the tree came down. His body had been found three days later when his neighbor had shown up to see if he could buy some of Abner's hay.

This was the person that Harry felt was most likely to be having trouble with coming to terms with his death. He had researched and found where the man was buried just in case he did need to salt and burn the bones; but wanted to try a few things before he resorted to grave desecration. He had even managed to find a sprit banishment ritual that he could try.

After spending three days in town to verify his information through the local library and records office, Harry made his way over to the farmers market where he let himself in to the deserted building. He took a few moments to find a room where no one would be able to see him through a window, and began to set up.

The first thing that he did was to draw an incomplete salt circle on the ground. After making a mess trying to pour the salt right out of the bag, he transfigured a bit of rubbish into a container with a spout that allowed him to pour the salt without wasting as much. Setting the container near the unfinished area of the circle, he placed a copper bowl in the center of the circle and placed some of his Dittany within the bowl.

After he had that area set up to his liking, he placed his bag with various items on a table with his notebook and iron poker (just in case.)

Looking around and feeling that he was as prepared as he was going to get, he stepped into the circle and tossed a lit match into the bowl with the Dittany. Stepping back out, he grabbed his container of salt and sat down to wait.

It did not take long for a sprit to approach the circle; much less time than Harry had been expecting actually. For Harry, used to seeing magical ghosts, it was odd to see the form of an old man flickering in and out of existence as it slowly approached the burning Dittany. It did not seem to even notice the salt at all even though it entered the circle only after moving around to the opening. From what he could observe, the Dittany was actually pulling the sprit towards it without the ghost appearing aware that it was being drawn.

As soon as the ghost had fully entered the circle, Harry completed the circle and moved back over to his notebook to document his observations so far. As he watched, the spirit just seemed to float within the smoke of the Dittany without any type of expression to indicate that the ghost was aware of where it was or that it could see anything around it; it simply flickered in and out of the smoke. Even when Harry called out a hesitant 'hello' the ghost didn't react.

It took almost forty-five minutes for the Dittany to burn out completely. During this time Harry focused on documenting the appearance of the ghost and what he had done to draw it into the salt circle as well as to create a chart of each of the items he wanted to test on the ghost. Next time he would burn less Dittany, but for now he would make good use of the extra time.

After the smoke had dissipated, Harry watched in a mixture of amazement and a little bit of terror as the expression on the ghost's face went from completely clear and relaxed to absolutely enraged. He would be lying if he said that he didn't make an embarrassing squeaking sound when the ghost gave an unholy scream and flew at him…only to be stopped at the salt line.

Harry sat on the floor with his notebook in one hand while he tried to get his heart back into his chest where it belonged and not in his throat. He watched and documented as the sprit tried to escape the salt circle, which thankfully it was unable to, before he tried to speak to it and get its attention again.

"Hello, are you Abner?" Harry felt kind of stupid with his notebook in hand trying to interview a clearly deranged ghost. He tried a few more times to get the ghost to interact with him with no luck at all. The ghost just continued to try and escape so that it could get at Harry.

"Alright then, moving on, so I know that you can't cross salt, but I need to know what happens when you touch it. I have seen notes that using salt in a gun can hurt you, so I am going to toss this really little ball of salt at you…okay?" Harry couldn't stand the silence, so decided that he would try to explain everything as he was going along in the hopes that the ghost would understand and talk to him.

Tossing the salt, Harry flinched as the ghost disappeared with a short scream of pain.

The ghost reappeared fairly quickly and seemed no worse for wear, but Harry was not thrilled with the fact that the salt seemed to hurt the ghost. He had known too many friendly ghosts to want to see any of them hurting. Add the fact that he knew very well that a disembodied spirit could feel pain…yeah, he was not happy that one of few ways of dealing with a supernatural ghost was tantamount to torture.

Making a quick note beside salt in his notebook- _causes pain upon contact_ -Harry picked up the only other item that he knew had an effect on supernatural ghosts. Fingering the small iron ball for a moment because he was fairly sure it would have the same reaction as the salt, Harry took a deep breath and tossed the ball through the ghost with another flinch.

"Right. Iron hurts a ghost just like salt. Great." Harry muttered to himself as he made his notation in his book. Pulling his bag beside him, he started to pull out small containers of herbs, both magical and not. "Alright, let's try rosemary."

He was careful to make each powdered substance into a paste with his supply of water before tossing mushy balls of different herbs with purifying qualities through the trapped ghost. Each time one of the balls would pass through the ghost, Harry would pick up his notebook and watch the ghost closely before noting down the reaction…which was mostly that there was no reaction.

He was just documenting a momentary change in the ghost's facial expression to a reaction to a sage ball when he was interrupted.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Harry snapped his head towards the door where an incredulous looking older man stood with his gun pointed directly at the ghost. Harry took a moment to look between the ghost and the man for a moment while trying to find a way to explain what he was doing.

"Um." He rolled his eyes at himself. _Yep, that cleared things right up._

The guy just looked at Harry with suspicion for a moment before sliding into the room a little more to take everything in. Harry watched as his brows rose at seeing the salt circle and the iron fire poker on the table. The guy just made a face of confusion when he took in all the herbs and the book.

"Are you trying to find out how to get rid of the ghost or did you summon it?"

Harry looked down at his book for a moment before looking up at the man that was obviously a hunter. Anyone else would have freaked out by now. "Kind of both but not either, really. Are you a hunter then?" He really needed to double check just in case the guy was not and was just crazy. With his luck it could go either way. It was after all his first hunt and he had already come across someone with a big gun. Yay.

The man looked at him for a moment with an unreadable expression before sighing and pointing his gun down at the floor. "Yeah, I'm a hunter." He looked back up at the trapped ghost. "Start explaining what you are doing here kid, you shouldn't be messing around with this stuff."

"Well, I am trying to find out what affects a ghost beside iron and salt."

"Un hum, and why are you doing that?" The still unnamed man made his way over to the table that held the containers of herbs and plants that Harry had already tried.

"Research, besides…if salt and iron affect them then something else probably will as well. Hopefully not everything will be painful for the ghost though."

"Painf…son, their dead and the dead don't feel pain anymore."

Harry stared impassively at the man for a moment before sighing and picking up his little iron ball. "Right, so if you heard this coming from a dark alley one night…." Harry tossed the ball and tried not to flinch at the scream. "You would just assume that the person doing the screaming was feeling peachy keen?"

The guy just blinked at Harry while stealing glances at the salt circle where the ghost had already reappeared. "Huh. You find out anything yet?" He sat down against the wall where he could still keep his eyes on Harry.

Harry thought about not answering, but figured that it wouldn't hurt anything to talk to this guy. If it ended up being a problem…he could deal with it later. It was possible though that the guy could provide information to Harry about different creatures he had come across

"Well, there is this." Harry made another mushy ball of sage paste and tossed it at the agitated ghost. The ghost immediately stilled and floated quietly for a moment before resuming its agitated moments. "That is actually the first herb I have found that causes any reaction at all."

"I can honestly say that I have never seen a ghost do that…but neither have I ever sat down and just watched one. How did you even get it into the salt circle?" Mystery guy asked as Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a string.

"Burnt some Dittany…the smoke attracts ghosts while it is being burnt. It actually seems kind of high or something while it is burning. No expression, no talking, no screaming and trying to give you heart attacks…just floating in the smoke."

"Weird…what are you doing?"

Harry looked up from the bundle he was making of his extra sage. "I am making a bundle of sage that I can set on fire and toss into the bowl that is in the circle. If it reacted to dried herbs that had been crushed and mixed into a paste, I want to see how it reacts to the smoke when it is burned. Sage is supposed to be great for purifying things."

"Right, you do know that we could just try and figure out who he is and then salt and burn his bones, right?" The mystery guy was looking at Harry as though he was stupid.

"Of course I know that, and I don't need to find out who he is…I already know. Salting and burning his bones would not tell me anything except that the way people currently get rid of ghost does in fact work. It won't tell me if anything else will. Plus it doesn't like touching salt…what if putting it on its bones is worse?"

The silence that followed Harry's comment was defining, but Harry didn't look up to see how the guy was looking at him now. He just keep his head down and continued to make his sage bundle. Lighting the bundle on fire, he leaned forward and tossed the little bundle of herb into the copper bowl.

Both watched the ghost as the smoke began to surround it, while the mystery guy continued to shoot glances towards Harry as he made notes in his book as the ghost seemed to calm and began to just float in the smoke like it had done with the Dittany. The bundle was almost burnt halfway through when both living men were startled out of their own thoughts that had eventually drifted.

"Who are you…where am I?"

Harry grinned as he got to his feet and walked over to the salt circle. The ghost now looked exactly like their magical counter parts with the addition of feet that seemed to actually be on the floor. The mystery guy joined Harry with a look of incredulous surprise on his face.

"Hello Abner. I am Harry Winchester and this is…um…this is…" Harry turned his head to find brown eyes staring at him in a manner that was very reminiscent of Snape.

"Caleb Mockery." The mystery guy finally said though he never took his eyes off of a now confused Harry.

"Right, this is Caleb Mockery." Harry turned his attention back to the ghost and was taking in everything that he could so that he could note it down later. The ghost was still emerged in the smoke from the sage, and seemed to be perfectly coherent and was even gaining a bit of color which was slowly making it much more lifelike than the magical counterparts he had been comparing it to. "Are you feeling a bit clearer now?"

The ghost seemed to look around confused for a moment before turning its attention back to Harry. "Yes. I feel…lost though…I have to do something, but I…" The ghost continued to look around the farmers market they were currently standing in. "Did you bring me here?"

"Hn. Do you know what it is that you are supposed to be doing?" Harry asked gently while ignoring Caleb who was now walking around the salt circle so that he could see every angle of the ghost.

The words came slowly. "I…yes. Someone is trying to take my land. They keep sneaking onto the farm and I have to protect it. No one will help me though; they just let them trespass and won't tell them to leave. No one leaves when I tell them to. I promised I would take care of it."

Harry was looking at the ghost a bit sadly now. It seemed it was true that the supernatural ghosts got a bit confused. "Abner, do you remember going to cut down that tree that got damaged in the storm?"

"The tree? I…yes…I remember, it was too close to the chicken house and I was worried that it would fall if it wasn't removed."

"Abner, there was an accident while you were cutting that tree down. Somehow you got hit with one of the limbs when it came down and you died. You don't need to protect your farm anymore."

Harry saw Caleb raise his gun as though preparing for an angry outburst from the ghost.

"I died?" Abner looked down at the hand he held up in front of his face. "Are you sure?" He raised sad eyes up to meet Harry's.

"Yes. It is currently 2003. It has been a long time since you needed to protect your farm."

"Oh. That is a long time." Abner was looking again at his hands. "I can see through my hands…why didn't I know I was dead?" His tone conveyed just how confused he was.

"You died suddenly, and sometimes you can be confused when you die with no warning like that."

"But, why didn't I go to Heaven? Wasn't I supposed to go somewhere…else?"

"Um. As to why you are here, I guess when you are so confused and feel like you have unfinished business you can't pass on…but I am not sure. Maybe you should try…to pass on." When the ghost just continued to look at him with confusion, Harry sighed. "Look, just close your eyes and think about how much you want to see your mom and dad…how much you want to move on to Heaven or whatever."

Caleb looked at him like he had lost his mind while Harry just rolled his in the man's direction. He didn't really plan on trying to walk the ghost though passing over or anything…he was just winging it. Both men's eyes swung back towards Abner when the ghost let out a gasp.

"Abner, you alright?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, I…there is someone here for me."

While Caleb raised his gun and looked around the room wildly as Harry just blinked at the ghost. "Someone is here for you?"

"Yes, he said that his name is Markus and he is here to take me to where I need to go. He said that he has been waiting for me for a while now, but I wouldn't go with him when he came for me before." There was a smile playing around the ghost's mouth as he listened to whatever the other person was saying. Suddenly, the ghost opened his eyes and looked directly at Harry with a smile. "Thank you Harry."

Harry just blinked as the ghost seemed to glow golden for a moment before disappearing altogether while a soft breeze blew through the salt circle, scattering the salt across the floor.

"Hn. That went better than I expected." Harry grinned as he retook his seat on the floor and stated notating the encounter as much as he could. He didn't even notice that Caleb was still in the room or that he was still staring at Harry as he worked.

Eventually, Harry closed his notebook and started placing all of his containers of different herbs back into his bag, only to fall onto his backside when Caleb cleared his throat behind him. Harry looked around with wide eyes until he found the man the back corner of the room.

"Right. Your still here." Harry looked at Caleb a moment before he just shrugged and when back to packing away his things. "Do you mind grabbing that broom in the next room and sweeping up the floor real quick. I don't want to leave a mess of salt and herbs all over the floor if I don't have to."

Harry missed the irritated look that Caleb shot at his back before he went and grabbed the broom and dust pan that had been left in the other room. It didn't take them long to clean the room of any evidence of their presence and while Caleb put the broom back; Harry started to load his stuff back into his car.

Turning and seeing Caleb standing right beside him (he did not jump) Harry stuck his hand out. "Well…it was nice to meet you and all…" Harry's smile faded a bit as the hand he had offered to Caleb was not released after their friendly handshake. "Um…I am going to head off now." _Give me back my hand you weirdo._

"Yeah, before you head off we need to have a little talk."

Harry stilled and eyed the man suspiciously. "What do you want to talk about?" He said slowly while still tugging at his hand.

"Well, let's first start off with what your relationship with John Winchester is."

Harry stilled as the question registered in his brain. _Well, crap._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. I love that so many of you liked the last chapter. I am sorry for the little cliffhanger at the end, but the chapter ended up way longer than I expected and so I am posting this chapter much faster than I normally would. Every once and a while I will sit down to write already knowing where I want to go and the story just goes off on its own and that is what happened here. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Happy Reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

It was just Harry's luck that the first time he goes out on a hunt he runs in to, not only a hunter-which was bad enough, but _no_ …he had to run into one that knew his biological father. _This is just super._

"So I am guessing you know John, Huh?" Harry finally muttered unhappily.

"Yes. Funnily enough, I also know Dean and Sam…but I can't say I have ever even heard of _Harry_."

Harry snorted. "Guess you haven't heard of Adam either…though he doesn't use Winchester as his last name…so I guess he only counts a little." Harry trailed off as he continued to speak so low that Caleb was hard-pressed to pick up on his words. Hard-pressed but not unsuccessful by any means.

"Adam? Son, you need to start talking, right now."

"Why? Are you like his nanny or something? My nonexistent relationship with John has nothing to do with you." Harry was starting to feel a bit agitated. He really didn't like it when people just assumed they had a right to know everything about his life…and apparently he could not get away from that with a new last name and a whole new country.

"I consider John and the boys' friends, and I take care of my friends. You are not going anywhere until I know who you are."

Harry winced as the hand holding onto his tightened. "Great. I should have known that something like this was going to happen…stupid luck." Harry looked up at the older man and sighed. "Fine. John is my biological father. Have never even met the man. That is pretty much all there is to our _relationship_." He raised his free hand to make air quotations when he said the word relationship while rolling his eyes.

Caleb just stared at him in silence for a few minutes until Harry started to fidget. "Right. This conversation is not over. I am going to let you get in your car, and you are going to drive down to that diner down the road…that one right _there_." Caleb pointed at the restaurant they could see from the parking lot of the Farmers Market. "We are going to sit down, have some dinner, and we are going to talk about this. You try to run off and I will follow you and then I will drag you to wherever John is holed up and we can have this conversation with him…you understand?"

Harry glared and thought about drawing his wand and hexing the ever loving crap out of the guy. _Seriously…who does crap like that? Well, aside from Dumbledore…the Weasleys…the…okay fine, everyone and their house elf wanted to tell Harry what to do_. "Fine." Harry bit out.

He had to take a few deep breaths to keep himself from hexing Caleb as the man kept a close eye on him as they entered their respective cars and drove off towards the diner. Caleb pretty much rode his back bumper, which was just beyond rude, all the way over to the diner where they parked and entered without a word.

When the waitress came over to take their orders, Harry didn't bother ordering anything as he was not planning on staying for very long…only to glare daggers as Caleb ordered for him.

"I'll have a coffee and the daily special, and let's see…" he smirked at Harry "Let's get Harry here some milk and a hamburger with fries." The waitress was gone before Harry could protest.

"Milk?" He asked incredulously. What made the idiot think he would ever order _milk_ of all things?

"You want to act like a toddler and I will treat you like one. Stop pouting and start talking."

"I am not pouting." Harry carefully unfolded his arms from his chest and tried to ensure that he didn't look like a petulant child. He was an adult, damn it.

"Right." Caleb snorted and just continued to watch Harry until the food arrived. While Harry picked at his burger and fries and Caleb took a bite of the pot roast he had ordered he once again made his demand. "You need to start talking, son, if you want to get out of here anytime tonight."

Harry sighed deeply. "I don't know what it is that you want to talk about. I don't even know John." Okay, even Harry couldn't deny that he sounded like he was still in fourth year. Harry sat up a bit straighter in his seat.

"Does he know about you?" Caleb finally asked. He had never been approving of the way that John dragged his boys around while he was off Hunting and was not sure what to do with this new information about another Winchester child. If he knew, surely he would have at least met the boy. That hope was shattered when Harry next spoke.

"Yeah, he knows I was born. My dad…well, my mom's husband if you want to get specific, came back to America to let him know about me before I was born; he wanted to let the man know that he had gotten my mom pregnant and all." Harry smirked at the uncomfortable look that flashed across Caleb's face. "When John told him that he didn't want anything to do with me because it would mess up what he had with his own family, Dad decided that John was an arse and that I was his." Harry took a big bite of his burger while Caleb processed.

"Oh. Was he sure that John was the father?"

Harry paused before answering. He couldn't exactly tell Caleb that they had used a potion to verify his paternity now could he? "They were sure."

"I guess you do look a lot like John. I can see a bit of Sam and Dean when I look at you too." Caleb muttered finally. "So you were raised in England?" When Harry looked up he smiled. "You have quite an accent there, son."

"Yes. I was raised in England…and I guess Scotland since I went to school there." Harry shrugged while taking another bite.

"Sounds interesting. When did you come to America?"

"Just a few years ago." Seeing the question in Caleb's eyes, Harry answered before he could ask. "I never really felt like there was anything to tie me to England and wanted to travel a bit. Since America speaks English and I was conceived here, I decided this was as good a place as any."

"What about your parents?" Caleb was frowning now. That frown only deepened when he saw Harry hesitate before answering.

"They died." Harry stuffed a few fries in his mouth in the hopes that Caleb would ask about something else. It didn't work.

"I am sorry for your loss. When did this occur?"

Harry made a face that displayed every bit of anger he was feeling at that moment. "Look, is there something specific that you want to know? I don't really feel like telling you my life's story. No offence…but I don't know you from Adam and this really does have nothing to do with you."

"Well, I could just call your dad and tell him about you and where you are. I am sure that he would want to know about a son that goes around doing experiments on ghosts…with just an iron poker and no guns."

Harry grimaced. "He is not my dad. James was my dad. I don't get why you can't just let this alone. John didn't want to know me when I was born and I don't really care to know him now."

"I can't let this go because you are my friend's son and you obviously are messing with the supernatural with no training. What you are doing is dangerous and I wouldn't let Sam or Dean do anything like that shit you pulled tonight without training, even if it did end up being fairly interesting in the end. John would never allow his sons to go off on a hunt untrained."

"Right…that is why he never trained or told Adam anything about the supernatural." Harry smirked as Caleb froze in his seat.

"Adam… that is the second time you have said that name. Who is he?"

"Look, if you are really that close to John, why don't you give him a friendly little reminder to either keep it in his pants or use birth control." The look of realization on Caleb's face had Harry snickering to himself.

"He has another son?" Caleb asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I don't think that anyone really knows about him, but John is on his birth certificate and there are records that they spend time together every once and a while." _Maybe Caleb could go and protect the mini Winchester._ Harry thought hopefully.

"How do you even know that?"

Harry sighed again as he played with the rim of the glass that held his milk. Talking and thinking about John was emotionally draining. "When I first came over here, I was curious about John and Dean…Sam hadn't been born when Dad told him about me…so I only found out about him when I started looking into John. It wasn't all that hard to find out about Sam and Adam."

"Why haven't you gotten into contact with them? It sounds like you had planned on it when you came here."

"Ah, well, you are not the first person I have run into that knew John Winchester."

"You have met another hunter? Who?"

Harry made a face as different explanations ran through his mind. He hated having to lie and keep up what he had told people. It was better to stay as close to the truth as possible in order to stay out of trouble in his opinion. "Not a hunter, but they were aware of the supernatural and knew about hunters, including John, Sam and Dean." He looked at Caleb and decided that the guy really did have his heart in the right place. "When I found out that he, and a bunch of others, were running around killing things without really knowing much about them, I decided that I would do some research."

"You just decided to…Harry, look…the supernatural is not something to mess around with. Those that hunt normally got into it by having a monster come after them and kill their family. Hell, even your dad got started when some demon went after his wife. You can't just decide to do some research about these things."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Actually, I kind of can. You see…I am twenty-two years old, and I have been all grown up now for quite some time. I've been making my own decisions and everything. I can even feed myself all by myself now. I am a big boy." Wow, Harry really didn't know where this urge to snark at a man he hardly knew came from. If he had been talking to Snape he would have been a smear on the floor by now…and judging by Celeb's expression he was prepared to give it a good try. "I don't like how little is known about the things you all hunt, so I am going to find out as much as I can. There really isn't anything that you can do or say would make me change my mind, and since you are not my daddy, you really don't have a say about what I do and don't do with my life…neither does John."

Caleb was glaring at him now. "I won't let you run around without any training."

"You don't have a say."

"Like hell." Caleb shut his mouth with an audible snap when the waitress came by and refilled their coffee and milk. After they had assured the woman that they did not need anything else, Caleb continued to insert himself right on into Harry's business. "I won't have you running around when it is painfully obvious that you don't even have a gun. Do you have any idea just what kind of monsters are out there?"

"Actually I have a pretty good idea…and it would be pointless for me to carry around a gun when I would be more likely to shoot myself than whatever was coming after me."

"Where do you live?"

Harry froze and blinked at Caleb at the question. "What?"

"Where do you live?"

"Why in the world would I tell you that? You could be some kind of sexual deviant that likes to ax murder people and make people soup!"

Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Stop with the nonsense. God, you sound like a mini Dean. Here is what is going to happen if you don't want me calling John right now and hauling your ass over to him. You are going to tell me where you live. I am going to follow you to where ever you need to go to get your gear and then I am going to follow you home. One way or another I am going to see that you at least learn to shoot a gun and that you won't get yourself killed."

"You aren't my keeper and I am not taking you home with me!" Harry tried to keep his voice down. _Now what was he supposed to do? Why couldn't the man just let it go already._

"Oh yes, you are. You have two choices here. One, I go with you and train you so that you don't die. This will give you the chance to convince me not to tell John about you. I am sure that you have your reasons, but I won't keep you a secret if you are going to be hunting without a _damn_ good reason. Second, I call John right now. What is it going to be? Me or your daddy?"

"He's not my dad." Harry muttered before he turned his attention to the cracked table top to silently think about the hunter on the other side of the table. It was taking a lot of effort not to just get the guy out of sight of the other No-Majs and Obliviate the entire night from the man's memory.

The only problem with that was that Harry had never really practiced the charm on people before. He had not wanted to Obliviate the man that set up his internet and had been more than a little bit relived that he was spared as he wasn't all that sure he could do it correctly if it involved taking more than a few minutes of memories. It took serious concentration to take more than that without damaging people.

He was enough of a realist to know that having Caleb around could be helpful. He could probably teach him about the creatures and what he had come across, not to mention how to shoot a gun, which he would eventually need to learn to safely carry.

The issue that Harry could see being a big problem was that he had magic…magic that he did not get from a demon deal. And if he took Caleb home, there was no way he could hide the fact that he was a wizard.

MUCOSA wouldn't be a problem as they had been prepared before Harry even came into the picture to let a few hunters in on their secret, but they needed to be careful as so many of them were just trigger happy and would shoot anything that they saw as abnormal…like John.

 _I guess if he doesn't react well I can just send off for one of the Obliviators. The fact that he is so bloody concerned is a point in his favor I guess._

"I have a few questions before I agree." Harry waited until Caleb nodded though he looked like he was losing patients. First, let's say you come across…um, let's say a vampire. While checking the guy out, you find that he only eats animal blood and is not killing anyone …would you kill him?"

Caleb stared at him incredulously for a moment. "Harry, that would never happen. Vampires are killers. All of them."

"And you know that because you have met every single one of them. That kind of attitude is right up there with thinking that salt and iron doesn't hurt ghosts even though they bloody well scream when you do it. Just answer the question." Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Caleb tilted his head to the side, allowing it to pop and release some of the tension he was feeling. "Fine. If I ever came across a vampire that I was _absolutely positive_ was neither feeding on or killing humans, I would let them live. I would keep an eye on them though and would kill them the moment they crossed the line." He pointed at Harry when he told him that he would keep an eye on them making the younger man roll his eyes.

"Great. Glad to know that you don't just like killing things for the heck of it. Next question," Harry paused as he tried to think of something else he could ask. "alright, let's say you see someone…light something on fire without a match." Harry shrugged as he came up with a scenario. "What would you do and why?"

"Hm. That is actually a difficult question." Harry raised his brows as Caleb leaned back in his seat and seemed to ponder the question. "I guess that would depend. There are people out there that can do stuff like that, like pyrokinesis, and it seems like a natural ability that starts up after traumatic experiences. I actually came across a pyrokinetic once, and they kept to themselves because they couldn't control it. He kept setting his house on fire, but he never hurt anyone but himself when he was trying to put out his own fires. If they were not hurting anyone I would probably just suggest they keep to themselves. If they were hurting others with their gift I would kill them."

Two things stood out in Harry's mind. First, Caleb referred to pyrokinesis as a gift; something that was complete unexpected for Harry. The second was that there was no hesitation when Caleb said that he would let the person alone unless they were hurting others. To Harry it seemed that Caleb hunted to help others instead of getting the highest monster body count he could. Harry listened closely as Caleb continued.

"If they are messing around with magic then they probably made a demon deal. Demon deals are something that you never want to mess with but people do it anyway, selling their souls for whatever it is that they cannot live without. Some deals are only problems for the people making the deals. They never really affect others. Those that ask for magic though, those never turn out as anything but a bloodbath. Witches use the power they get from demons and hurt and kill others, becoming more violent the longer they have the power. There is a hunter, Pastor Jim; he thinks it is because they are using demon's powers that they use start to slowly corrupt their own souls…which make them more violent. I would put them down as soon as I knew what I was dealing with."

"Oh." Harry was just looking at Caleb with wide eyes now. He desperately wanted to take out his notebook and make a few notes as there was not a lot known about the No-Majs that made deals for magic. He was jolted out of his thoughts when Caleb rapped on the table to get his attention

"So what's it going to be?"

"I guess you are following me home." Harry finally said. "But only if you promise to leave off telling John anything about me." If there was someone he could take the risk on telling about himself it would probably be this guy. If he wasn't such a bad-ass he would have probably been sorted into Hufflepuff, but he couldn't see this man in the house of the Badgers. Poor kids would probably cry if Caleb walked into their common room with his gun out. _Oh well, if things went bad he still had the Obliviators._

"I will promise for now. I still want a good reason for me to keep that information quiet."

"Fine." Harry muttered as he picked up the bill and made his way over to the register. _I can't believe I actually have to pay two dollars for a glass of milk."_

* * *

Caleb followed Harry back to his hotel and waited in his own car while Harry packed up his stuff. When he had come to Red Oak he was planning on a quick salt and burn and then just moving on to the next hunt, which he was supposed to meet Bobby for in a few days. What he did not expect to find however was a lost little Winchester experimenting on the ghost he was hunting with cooking herbs of all things.

Honestly he wasn't even sure with which part of the night he had the most problems with.

He didn't like the fact that the man he had known so long, the man he had even hunted with and babysat for, apparently had two secret children…one of which he never even acknowledged at all and the other he was seeing, but was lying while doing so. He knew he had to be lying to Dean if he was running off alone to see the child, probably telling him he was going on a hunt or something. But he was most likely lying to the other boy too if he didn't know John was a hunter like Harry had said.

If John had been standing in front of him right now he would be punching the man in his face right about now. If Harry was right and this James character had told John about Harry before he was even born…what kind of ass just ignores the fact that they have a baby on the way? Sure John was an ass, but he had always wanted to believe the man would put family first.

Though, he could see John putting Mary above anything else, including his kids. That thought was a bit disturbing as he had no problem seeing John making that decision if it would mess things up with Mary, and that was the only reason he was holding up on calling the man and telling him about meeting Harry on his hunt. It was depressing, but he had been trying to view the man in a good light for a long while now and it took more than a small bit of effort.

The fact that the kids parents had died at some point was also extremely concerning considering what had happened with Mary. Caleb could only hope at this point that the demon had not gone after Harry's family too. That was one subject they would be talking about real soon if he had his way. No one started hunting without seeing some serious shit first. He didn't know what the boy had seen to make the supernatural something he wanted to research, but he knew there was something.

Whatever it was made the boy odd though, who thinks about what a ghost felt when it was trying to kill you? He couldn't really explain the boy's empathy with the way the ghost was feeling, but he couldn't say that the boy wasn't successful in getting rid of the thing…and possibly making Caleb feel bad for not ever thinking about alternatives, not that he would ever admit it.

And that was another thing that Caleb was struggling with. What on Earth would make someone want to sit around and experiment on what affects a damn ghost. That was recklessness that was over and beyond anything he had heard Dean doing and that boy was about as reckless as they came. Harry had bought kitchen spices…Kitchen Spices…on a hunt! Sure it worked, but that was not the point. The point that the little idiot had taken _KITCHEN SPICES_ on a hunt! He was obviously more in need of a keeper than Dean was and that was saying something.

Caleb shifted on his seat as he fought the irritation that was building up again. His thoughts were not helping his blood pressure at all.

Not only did he plan a little dinner party with the ghost, because that was not stupid enough, _no_ …the boy had come without any real weapons. The only thing he had really seen was the iron fireplace poker. If the hunt had turned into anything except a haunting, the boy would have been up the creek without a paddle…and probably dead to boot. Possibly bludgeoned to death with his own poker. The boy looked like a good wind would just blow him off his feet. He couldn't see the boy actually wining if it came down to a fight with a monster. That thought had Caleb rubbing his chest.

On top of everything else, Harry wasn't even able to get rid of him when he started asking questions he was _clearly_ uncomfortable with. This was something that all hunters learned early and was one of the easiest things a hunter had to deal with. This is how they stayed out of jail and considering how many laws they broke…well, being able to talk your way out of trouble was a necessary skill. For goodness sake, the little idiot was about to let him follow him home after a few stupid questions that Caleb was fairly sure were meant to check his moral compass. _He could have lied._

Sure, it was probably a good idea to make sure that whoever you brought home was a deranged serial killer and whatnot, but you should still avoid bringing strangers home a few hours after you met them…especially if said stranger was carrying a gun when you met. It was like this kid was never taught 'Stranger Danger' at all. The general lack of self-preservation all around was making Caleb itch.

Sam and Dean were pretty much the only kids he had ever been around. He had only really seen Jo Harvelle at the roadhouse when he stopped in; very few hunters had kids and most of them would hesitate to leave their kids with other hunters as they weren't he most kid friendly lot. Mostly he had been around the boys because John would need to go on a 'hunt' that he could not take the boys on and they needed watching. Now he was wondering if those hunts were when he would go off and visit that Adam boy.

Caleb nodded as Harry got into his car and pulled out onto the road. As he pulled out behind him Caleb sighed and wondered what he was going to do with the boy. A few miles down the road he sighed again and pulled out his phone.

He may have promised to hold off on telling John for the moment, but he had said diddly squat about anyone else.

"What?"

It would have been a lie if Caleb had said he did not feel more than a little bit of relief at the gruff voice that answered on the second ring.

"Hey Bobby, its Caleb."

"What do you want?"

Caleb snorted at the abrupt question. There was really no one like Bobby. "I am going to have to bale on you for that hunt. Something came up." He could almost hear the man on the other end of the phone sit up and pull on his serious and concerned pants.

"Anything I can help with?" That was the thing about Bobby. He was always ready and willing to lend a hand to other hunters…unless you pissed him off of course.

"Actually, I don't really know. I ran into a newbie hunter while in Red Oak; that haunting I was telling you about."

"Yeah, I remember. What, did the idjit get hurt or something?"

"No." Caleb drew the word out as he thought about the boy in the car in front of him. "I walked in on him while he had a ghost trapped in a salt circle while he tossed kitchen spices through it and wrote down what affect it had."

"I'm sorry, you walked in on what now?"

Oh, what Caleb would pay to see Bobby's face right then. He still didn't believe it and he was there. "Oh you heard me. He had a ghost trapped in a salt circle while he tossed kitchen spices through it."

"Why on Earth would the idjit do a stupid thing like that?" The feeling of incredulous disbelief was almost palpable through the phone line.

"Apparently he wanted to see what would affect a ghost aside from salt and iron. He was successful too."

"What do you mean he was successful?"

"I mean that the boy burnt some sage that he tossed into a bowl that was in the salt circle. Bobby, not only did the ghost get more solid but the thing spoke and was asking questions." Caleb fought the urge to rub his eyes as he watched the taillights in front of him. "The boy talked the thing into crossing over."

"What?"

"Bobby, tonight I watched a ghost go from normal crazy to coherent to crossing over in a burst of golden light with mystical breeze and all. No salt and burn…just stupid boy with some kitchen spices."

"It crossed over? I…that's actually interesting." Caleb rolled his eyes. "If the ghost is really gone, why are not heading this way?"

"I am currently following the little idiot home. He didn't even have a gun, Bobby. Said he didn't know how to shoot one." There was no doubt as to how tired Caleb was when he said that last bit into the phone. "The boy is going to get himself killed if someone doesn't train him."

"And he is just letting you follow you home?" There was more than a little bit of doubt conveyed in those few words.

"It bothers you too? Good. I swear, the boy has no concept of self-preservation."

"Alright, the boy is an idjit, why is this your problem?"

Caleb paused. "This stays between us, right?"

Caleb waited as Bobby did his thinking on the other end of the line. One thing that he could count on was that the man would keep his word if he gave it. Not that he had to worry about Bobby blabbing off to John as he was pretty pissed at the man at the moment.

"Yeah, it stays between us." It was a promise given and both knew it.

"The boy's name is Harry Winchester."

Caleb just waited though the silence that followed.

"Balls!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. More than a few of you have had me in stitches when I get my emails. I love getting your reactions to the new chapters. I hope you guys like this one as well. I am having a lot of fun with these guys.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Harry stretched as he got out of his car beside the gas pump, giving a little sigh of happiness when his back popped. He didn't even think about the fact he would need gas when they had left his hotel. If he had not charmed the little indicator lever thing that showed how much gas he had on the dashboard to make a dinging sound at him when it got to a certain level, he would constantly be running out of gas.

Harry walked over to Caleb as he unfolded himself out of his car. "Hey, do you mind watching the pump while I run in to use the restroom?" As soon as Caleb gave a nod of agreement, Harry spun around and made his way into the little store. He never noticed Caleb shaking his head at his back, nor did he see Caleb pop his hood as soon as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Soon Harry was walking out of the store with a little brown bag full of candy and soda in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. He smiled as he handed the coffee over to the older man. "Thanks mate. Do you want some candy? I got some _mr. Goodbars_."

Caleb just looked at him like he was nuts for a moment before taking the offered cup of coffee. "No, this is more than enough for me." He took a sip of the coffee while looking at Harry over the rim of the cup. The boy looked wide awake. "Thanks for the coffee. You ready to head out?" He handed over the receipt that printed out when he had put the pump back into the machine.

"Sure." Harry hopped back into his car as Caleb started walking back towards his own. Putting his key in the ignition, Harry prepared to head off towards home…only to stare down at the hand holding his car key when his car made an odd clicking sound. He just sat there and blinked down at the key until he was startled out of his stupor with a knock on his window. He jumped and looked out at Caleb who was looking at him with one brow raised. When he didn't say or do anything, Caleb gave a big sigh and pulled the door open.

"What's wrong son?"

"It clicked." Harry stated with an earnest expression on his face that hid the turbulent emotions and thoughts running around his mind.

"It clicked?" Caleb deadpanned.

Harry nodded. "It clicked."

"Okay, well, try to start it again, then." He was just standing there waiting for Harry to follow his directions. Harry slowly turned his attention back to his key and gave it another turn.

"It clicked again."

"Yeah, I can hear that. Let's pop the hood and I will see if I can find out what is going on. You just sit there and try and start it when I tell you to, alright?"

"Okay." Harry blinked as Caleb disappeared behind the hood of his car, waiting until the man was out of his line of sight before narrowing his eyes and opening his bottle of soda. _Right then, that's not suspicious at all_.

It was a full two hours later that Caleb once again told Harry to try and start his car. This time, of course, the engine turned over with no problems, leaving Harry sitting in his happily purring car while Caleb wiped his hands on a rag he had pulled from somewhere.

"There we go. All fixed." Caleb came back towards Harry's door and leaned on the hood so that he could make eye contact with Harry. "It looks like it was a loose connection. It looked alright, but that was the last thing I checked. We can give it a more thorough going over when we get to your place and make sure that there is not something more serious going on."

"Okay." Harry nodded with a relived smile. "I don't know much about car's so I would have been dead in the water if you hadn't been here."

"I guess you were just lucky then." Caleb smiled as he headed off to his own car.

As he watched Caleb getting into his car, Harry muttered to himself. "I am a lucky guy."

Now, he may know absolutely nothing about cars, that much was true, but he did find it more than a little bit off that his car just happened to stop working while he was in the bathroom. Call him paranoid, but he was fairly sure that Caleb had been delaying their trip. Constant Vigilance and all that. He fingered the wand in the invisible holster on his arm as he watched the tail lights in his rear view mirror.

"This is probably not going to turn out well." He muttered as he reached over and turned on the radio. Two more hours until he got home and he could find out if Caleb was going to be keeping his memories of night.

* * *

It was just two hours later that Harry was pulling up to his bunker and fighting the urge to scream in frustration. He knew… _he knew_ …that there was just no way could this have gone smoothly. No, as he watched Caleb get out of his car and greet a guy in a battered cap with a beard, Harry was sitting completely still while clenching his fist and fighting the urge to draw his wand.

It took a few moments for him to get himself mostly under enough control before he opened the door to get out of his car and question the hunter that had followed him home.

"What the hell, Caleb? You told someone where I live? Why would you do…" Harry sputtered as cap guy tossed a cup of water in his face without warning. Blinking and wishing for the first time that he still needed his glasses, he tried to think of a logical reason for someone to just toss water into someone's face. He was coming up with nothing. "What?"

He cut off his question as he caught a flash of silver right before his arm was grabbed and he felt the familiar pain of a knife cutting into his arm.

There was no warning for the two hunters. One moment Harry was standing in front of two hunters as one of them cut his arm, and the next there was a wave of red light that seemed to emanate from Harry and the two hunters were on the ground before they knew that cutting Harry had been a bad idea.

Harry looked down at the two hunters that were lying stunned in his yard while he held a hand to the bleeding cut on his arm. "Well crap."

Harry cast a quick spell on his arm to bandage it temporarily before he levitated the two hunters into the bunker. Already knowing that they were going to be pissed off and gun happy when they woke up…not to mention that Harry himself was feeling a bit curse happy at the moment, Harry got the two men settled into chairs that he pulled back from the table in the middle of the room and then conjured some ropes to keep them in place when they woke up.

Plopping himself down into a chair Harry pulled his cell phone out and called Darla while glaring down at his bandages. He had to make sure that no Aurors were dispatched thanks to his burst of accidental magic. He was still on the phone with Darla when the two hunters came too a little bit latter.

"Yeah, I promise I will call the Obliviators if I need to. No…I don't think I will need any contracts. I don't really like magical contracts…yes because of the tournament." Harry sighed.

Both of the hunters had immediately started trying to get free of the ropes, even before they had opened their eyes, Both already working on getting out of the situation they were all too familiar with. As they tugged at the ropes, which apparently were tied pretty well, they were keeping an ear on Harry's conversation. Both men stilled as Harry continued to talk after sending a short look their way and then ignoring their presence all together.

"Oh, really? Someone reported a Rougarou? Well, I guess they are native to Louisiana, so it is not that big of a surprise that someone found one. No. I don't think I will have time to get down there…I guess just send whoever you normally would and if it turns out to be something else I will see if I can find some information. I doubt someone reporting something with the head of a dog and body of a man will be anything else though…Yeah, the wand makers will be happy for sure."

Both hunters were staring at Harry with identical expressions of incredulity. Their eyes widened when Harry tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder and pulled a stick from…somewhere, before flicking it absently towards the door. He placed the stick on the table and grabbed the phone while agreeing with whoever he was talking to.

"Yeah…yeah…un hum…right…no I wont forget. Yes, Darla. If I don't call the Obliviators I will give them the little buttons that you sent with the contracts…yes…no, can't think of anything I need right now…wait. I would appreciate it if you sent me some more Dittany. Thank you. Yes, I will send the report. Okay…Okay...right…Yep. Alright, you have a good night too. Bye bye."

Harry hung the phone up right as a bag came soaring though the room. He ignored the sputtering that was coming from the hunters as he plucked the bag from the air and started pulling items from it. He placed a bowl on the table before him before he started digging though the bag and pulling out different jars and vials and placing them beside the bowl.

He looked up when it seemed that the hunter with the cap finally found his voice.

"What in the _hell_ are you?" The man was pulling at his ropes again when the question burst out.

Harry just narrowed his eyes at the man while picking up his wand. Caleb was watching him carefully as Harry flicked the wand again and whispered. "Aguamenti." Water flowed out the end of his wand and into the bowl, which caused both hunters' eyes to widen. Once he deemed it filled enough, Harry poured the liquid from two of his vials into the bowl.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Caleb sounded a lot calmer than the other guy, even though Harry could see that he was also tugging at the ropes.

"You can pull at those all you want. They won't be going anywhere until I cancel the spell."

"You're a witch?" Cap guy asked loudly.

Harry snorted as started to unwrap the bandages from his arm, wincing as the cut came into view. "I am not a girl." He muttered. The guy probably didn't mean to cut him so deep, but the knife went deeper when the stupefy had hit him and he had fallen. Harry noticed that Caleb cut a quick glare at the other guy at the sight of the cut before turning his attention back to Harry.

Harry took a piece of cloth and dunked it into his bowl before dabbing it at his arm, hissing through his teeth as the potions started working. While Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore the stinging in his arm, both hunters were watching as the edges of the cut slowly closed together.

"Interesting." Cap guy muttered as he watched the cut, finally giving up at getting out of the ropes for the moment.

"Harry?" Caleb sounded like he was being careful as he called out to the boy at the table. "Everything, alright? He finally asked, at a loss as to what to say now that he was not in control. He had been unable to think of any way the boy would be able to get the drop on him, and so was dealing with a large amount of surprise at that moment. It was possible that the kid was not as defenseless as he had thought.

"No." Harry said as he shot a glare towards the older man. "No everything is not alright. The guy that just insisted he be invited into my home for my own safety or whatever apparently called up his buddy and had him ambush me with a knife. Right now I am trying to decide if it is even worth it to have any type of conversation with you or if I just want to send for the Obliviators and have your memories of tonight wiped, before dropping you both back in Red Oak. I am sure your subconscious mind could come up with a reason for your knife happy friend to be there." Harry was slathering an orange paste over the pink strip of flesh where the cut had healed.

Cap guy went completely still in his chair while looking as though he could not decide if he wanted to shout curses at Harry or threats.

Caleb jerked his head back in surprised. "Wipe our memories? Harry, just calm down and we can talk about this."

"Calm down?" Harry asked lowly. "You want me to calm down? Would you just calm down if you were me? What kind of nut job just goes around cutting people, Caleb? I will tell you who does crap like that…crazy people that like to make people soup. You calm down!" Harry finished at a near yell while huffing at Caleb.

"What is with you and this fascination with people soup?" Caleb muttered while ignoring the looks Bobby was shooting his way. "No one is going to hurt you, son. Let's just have that conversation and we can go from there. Alright?" Caleb looked like he was waiting for Harry to agree, but Harry was still busy glaring at him. "Alright, let's start with my friend. Harry, this is a longtime friend of mine who is also a hunter. His name is Bobby Singer, and I called him so that he could bring me some books; books that I will need so that I could train you about hunting."

"That is just great. Nice to meet you Mr. Singer. Do I get to cut you on your arm now?" Harry snarked while pulling the cork out of another vial with a thick brown liquid in it, after taking a deep breath, Harry tossed back the vial and swallowed it all in one gulp while trying to ignore the taste. A few moments later, Harry was sinking down in his chair while the tension just melted off of his face.

Bobby shifted in his chair while shooting glances between Harry and Caleb. He had picked up on how careful Caleb was being with the boy and even though they were tied to the chairs, he didn't seem to be panicking. Deciding to trust the other hunter and his instincts, Bobby addressed the boy much calmer than before. He wanted to know what the boy had just drank…it looked like it tasted like piss, but it seemed to calm the boy down quite a bit.

"Ahem. I would prefer that you didn't. I guess I am…sorry…for how deep the cut was. Was only trying to verify that you were human, not try to take your arm off." It was obvious that the man hardly ever said the word sorry with as much effort as it took to get it out this time. "What was that stuff you just drank?"

"Calming Draught. Oh, and I suppose a nick on the thumb isn't manly enough? How is trying to drown me and cut me up supposed to check me for humanity anyway?"

Bobby and Caleb both rolled their eyes at Harry and his dramatic question. None of the hunters would ever make such a big deal about using a silver blade or a little bit of holy water to show that they were human…of course, that cut had been fairly deep…

"The blade is silver. There are a lot of creatures that don't react to it well. The fact that your blood was red also helped…can't say that red light that knocks people out is all that normal, but at least you can say that the silver didn't burn you." Bobby's voice deepened to almost a growl when he talked about the stunner.

Harry winced and rubbed the back of his neck. Even with the Calming Drought in his system he was still angry, he had never liked hurting people and there no way he would have been able to talk to either of these men without the potion without risking losing control of his anger. He was well aware that he had a tendency to curse first and think later, but it was a hard habit to break. "Yeah…I don't really react well to knives coming at me." He muttered. He looked up when Caleb called his name.

"Harry? What was the red light that knocked us out, son?" He could see the confusion and the fear that barely showed in the other man's eyes when he asked the question. If Harry hadn't had so much experience with the expression he would have missed the fear completely.

Harry sighed. "I guess I can go ahead and tell you. I was planning on it anyway." Harry muttered before leaning forward so that his chest was resting on the table. "That red light was magic, a stunning spell to be specific." He quickly held up a hand when he saw Bobby opening his mouth, probably ready to start accusing him of being a witch again. "I did not get my magic from a demon, I was born with it."

"You have magic?" Caleb asked right when Bobby declared, "That's not possible!"

Harry rolled his eyes in irritation. "You keep on thinking that." He had no intention of arguing about the existence and possibility of magic when both men had seen him casting spells earlier.

"And that stick you used earlier?" Caleb was putting all of his attention on Harry.

"That would be my wand." He picked it up so that Caleb could get a better look. He saw that Bobby was looking just as closely as Caleb. "I am what is called a Wizard. Women with natural magic would be called Witches, but they are nothing like those that deal with Demons. We know that there are No-Majs that make deals for power, but they are completely different." Harry paused before offering some extra information in the interest of good relations and such. "Your friend is right about the magic they get from demons corrupting their souls by the way." He nodded towards Caleb.

"How do you know?" Caleb asked immediately. "No, wait…what is a No-Maj?" He looked like he didn't know what he wanted to know first. There were just too many questions popping into his mind.

"You are a No-Maj as you have no magic. And I guess I know a bit more than most about how magic relates to the soul. I am going to try and explain our magic to you, but understand that people have been trying to explain and describe this since forever, and this is not a subject that people really study or know a lot about. Most magical people are content to say it is just magic and leave it at that."

He waited until both men nodded before he began. If they could not accept that he had magic, he would have to have them Obliviated, and he really could use the help with shooting and stuff…if they could refrain from trying to drown him and cut off his arms, of course.

"Alright. Magic is…" Harry pursed his lips as he tried to think of something to use as an example. ""Um…okay…a lot of people with natural magic refer to their cores a lot. Whenever someone with magic meditates, they can sometimes visualize their magic and most describe it as a colored ball of energy that they see near their heart. Keep in mind that this is not actually an organ or anything and that they are seeing this while meditating. It is purely a visual representation they create in the process of meditation."

"Because each person is different, each person sees their core a little bit differently. Different colors, shapes, sizes and such. I don't think very many people actually realize that they are not looking at their magic when they meditate…but it is how most people think of their magic."

Both older men had thoughtful looks on their faces as Harry explained.

"Now, imagine that core filling up with energy or magic. Each time some of that magic is used and the level drops, it is refilled. This normally is a slow process and it doesn't make that much of a difference in the core itself. Using magic during daily life is a slow and mostly steady drain on the core. If you expend too much too fast though, then more energy than was lost is absorbed back into the core, which makes it bigger or able to hold more magic. This is kind of a defensive mechanism, I guess."

"When someone with magic is growing up, this is how their core grows enough that they are able to use a wand. Times of emotional distress or fear will cause a burst of accidental magic as the core contracts and expels the magic within in a response to whatever is going on. This is kind of like a squid inking when startled or something similar. The core contracts and all magic is expelled with the intent to protect the child or to fix whatever is causing the distress. When very young, the core is really small so things would happen like summoning a bottle out of reach or a toy, turning someone's hair blue if they are being mean, bouncing if you fell…things like that; and each time the core grows."

Harry checked to see if the guys were still with him. They looked absolutely fascinated.

"Generally speaking, accidental magic stops when the child gets a wand. The wand focuses the magic and once they start learning how to control it there are less instinctive reactions as the core becomes accustomed to them using their magic more steadily."

Caleb narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You knocking us out, that was accidental, wasn't it?"

Harry winced. "It was. It is rare for an adult to still have accidental magic, but it is not unheard of."

Bobby was looking at Harry now with a calculating look. "Just why do you still have accidental magic if it is so rare."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Magic can act like a muscle in a lot of ways. Just like I am sure you have muscle memory when messing with your guns, my core will still contract and expel a lot of magic all at once in some situations because my core has reacted like that enough that it is a natural reaction."

Both Bobby and Caleb noticed that Harry was avoiding looking right at them as he talked about his accidental magic but both were wondering just why a knife coming at him was something that caused his magic to react in something like muscle memory.

"Well, is there a way to stop it? If you stop using magic, wont that eventually stop the accidental magic?" Bobby asked in his gruff voice. Harry noticed absently that he wasn't pulling at the ropes at all anymore before wincing at the question.

"No, that is not a good idea. I said before that the core is the most common way that people think of their magic, but that is just a mental representation. Yes, it is fairly accurate in how magic reacts, but there is not actually a physical core that holds our magic. Our magic exists within our souls. My entire soul has magic, and to try and separate the magic from the soul would actually tear it apart."

Harry could feel the doubt rolling off the old man.

"If someone were to stop using their magic, just stop…not reject it, the magic would just overflow and they would start having accidental magic again, but it would probably be small things until their magic has retrained itself to lash out during tense situations. To reject your magic, well...a person would have to start trying to push the magic away from their soul, and since it is a part of the soul they just tear their soul apart."

"It is possible, but isn't something that has been seen much since the wizarding world went into hiding during the witch burnings. Mostly it has only been seen in very young children who try and suppress their magic due to psychological or physical abuse. They start to reject their magic as their hatred for it grows. Because the magic is a part of the soul and the souls natural state is to be together, once the child has torn their soul apart, the separated magic forms a type of parasitical magical being that attaches itself to the child, it known as an Obscurus. The Obscurus part of the soul still has the instincts to protect the rest of it, and so it will start to attack anything around the child, it doesn't matter if it is a actual threat or not. It is not capable of rational thought due to the damage its soul has taken, nor would the witch or wizard be able to be completely rational. It is almost, but not quite like having a split personality, but the soul has completely split into two." Harry took a deep breath. "There have been only two Obscurials to live past the age of ten that I know of."

Harry looked up and locked his gaze with Caleb. "Magicals do not study the soul or what they think is soul magic. To experiment or mess with a soul in that way is simply too dangerous…for everyone. A soul can only take so much damage and it is not easily repaired."

"Balls!" Harry jumped a little and snapped his eyes over to Bobby when he heard the exclamation. He looked over at Harry with a disturbing look in his eyes that reminded Harry of Hermione. "You got books on this shit?"

"Um. On magic sure, but not a lot on Obscurials or soul magic. There is not all that much on where magic comes from or how it works since they can't research it without messing with the soul."

Bobby looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "If there is so little known about magic and how it relates to the soul, how do you know so much about it?" Caleb's eyes sharpened at the question.

"I probably know more than most on 'soul magic.' I had the _pleasure_ of knowing someone who messed around with it." Harry didn't bother hiding his disgust as he explained. "Look, it's getting late…well later…and I really need to know if you two are going to have a problem with my magic. I already know most hunters like John would rather just shoot anything that doesn't fit in to their personal view of normal, and I have no desire to experience being shot or whatever."

"That is why you don't want to meet John." Caleb had this dawning look of realization on his face that made Harry snicker.

"Yep." He popped the 'p' with a tired smile. "I had just registered for my wand at the ministry and was on my way to the hotel when I got pulled to the side because Winchester has been flagged by the ministry. I decided fairly quick to stay out of the man's way if at all possible."

"Ministry?" Caleb asked with one brow raised.

"Yes. I had to check in with the Ministry here in America when I moved. The Magical Congress of the United States of America, or MACUSA is the governing body of the magicals. Darla, my contact at the Ministry works in the Department of Magical Creatures. She was put in charge of finding out as much as she could about the supernatural creatures you guys hunt, and so she offered me a job to do the research."

"You are getting paid to be a hunter?" Bobby asked incredulously while Caleb just closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. If he wasn't still tied to it he would be pinching the bridge of his nose. Honestly, if her name wasn't Darla, he would probably want to smack whoever thought it would be a good idea to pay the boy to go off messing with the supernatural. At least he knew now what the boy was doing with the research.

"Yeah. It is kind of dangerous to have creatures running around that people don't know how to deal with. The supernatural creatures are different than the magical ones, so they want to make sure that there is information out there to educate people if they happen to run into one. It would be disastrous for a wizard or witch to run into a supernatural werewolf and think that it was a magical one."

"Why is that?" Caleb asked before Bobby had the chance.

"Well, from what I have read, the supernatural kind eats people's hearts and actually seek out prey. Most magical werewolves will kill if cornered, but wont eat anyone. They normally just run around out in the middle of nowhere. Not to mention that most magical werewolves are responsible and drink their potion so that they don't loose their minds to the wolf.

"There is a potion for that?"

"Sure, it lets them keep their minds and lessens some of the pain from the transformation. I am hoping to find one of the supernatural kind before they go through their first transformation and see if it affects them the same way."

"You plan on experimenting with a werewolf?" Caleb looked like he wanted to smack Harry on the back of the head.

"Um…eventually?" It was more a question than a statement. "So, we got off track there…you guys capable of dealing with someone with magic or not?" Harry shot them a serious look before adding on to the question. "And keep in mind that you can't tell John. I really don't want to get shot anytime soon."

Caleb and Bobby looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation using their eyebrows for a moment.

"Right, I will just leave you two to think about it while I take a shower and get this paste off my arm, I will be back in about fifteen minutes." Harry rolled his eyes as he headed through the door.

The two men waited until they were sure he was out of the room before talking amongst themselves in low tones.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! This chapter will have a time skip and less filler than the last chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it.

If something is in **bold** , it is because it is directly from the transcript of the show.

For those of you that want to know what is going on in the timeline...it is canon for Sam and Dean until they meet Harry...then it is AU.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Harry spent the next few years training with both Bobby and Caleb. Neither Bobby nor Caleb would allow Harry to go off on another hunt on his own, giving them all time they could need. to get to know each other fairly well. By the time Harry was allowed away from his self-appointed babysitters, Harry could say that he would trust both of them with his life, more so than he had ever trusted anyone in the wizarding world.

Both of them seemed to care about him as they would care about family, at least in Harry's opinion. Unlike the suffocating smothering Molly Weasley was so famous for, both older men were made sure that Harry knew how to take care of himself. Sure, both considered him a kid and too young to do stuff on his own (Harry was fairly sure they thought he needed them to hold his hands to go grocery shopping, but that could be pushing it just a little), but they never tried to wrap him in bubble wrap and lock him in closet…erm…safe place? And that was even after they saw how easy it was for trouble to find Harry.

While Bobby would drop in periodically, Harry spent most of his time with the crabby old man talking over the phone or meeting him in some backwater town for an easy hunt. Despite the fact that the Bunker was probably the only place that would ever lure the old hunter away from his own house, Bobby had decided that he was needed at home.

The first time Harry had gone to Singer Salvage Yard, Bobby had shown him how to tune up a car and then how his home was set up for him to receive incoming calls from hunters. Bobby was considered the knowledge base for most of the hunter network and would spend quite a bit of time pretending to be various government agencies so that the hunters could get the information they needed for their hunts.

Not even a year had gone by before they were setting up Bobby's calls to be forwarded to Harry if Bobby was busy and Harry was at the bunker. Harry was soon fairly well known to the hunters that would call Bobby for information even though they had never met. The fact that Darla had been able to provide some files on people working within the agencies in question and their protocols had been a huge help when it came to getting the hunters the access they needed while on hunts.

While Bobby and Caleb were refusing to let Harry go out on hunts, Harry was busy making a database of creatures in his down time, both supernatural and magical; something which, aside from it being a project in his work book for learning about data entry and how databases worked, had the added benefit of pulling a lot of information into one source for Harry to search through. It wasn't it was actually going to be graded by a teacher anyway. He could find out what the hunter was dealing with and then send them an email with the facts they needed which would include scanned pictures and everything.

Bobby refused to mess with the computer at all aside from handing Harry books every once and a while and telling him to 'put that in the idjit box.' To which Caleb would always respond with the comment that it was actually the TV that was the idiot box and not the computer. Harry would just ignore the two older men and do his own thing as it seemed like they just enjoyed arguing with each other.

Caleb had practically made the Bunker his home base after meeting Harry. Once Harry had untied them, he had taken them on a tour while telling them a little bit more about his history. Both men had been in awe of the bunker and wondered what had happened to make the organization disappear when it appeared that it had been thriving not too long ago. They didn't even know anyone that had ever heard of the Men of Letters, so learning about the bunker was something that they had a hard time processing.

The firing range was put to good use as Harry was taught how to shoot anything Bobby and Caleb could get their hands on. Both men had been pleased that Harry had a good eye and after a bit of practice with each weapon he was a really good shot. Most of his weapons training ended up with him learning and practicing how to clean and care for his shiny new guns.

When it came to physical training, Caleb had gotten the bright idea to spring surprise attacks on Harry when he wouldn't expect it. This plan involved him yelling and jumping out from around corners at practically anytime of the day. Caleb had spent weeks planning on the best way to surprise the boy with the different attacks he could think up.

Surprise training only lasted for about thirty minutes.

The first and only time Caleb had jumped out from the storage room while Harry was making lunch ended up with Caleb stuck to the wall, turned purple, covered in mayo, and turkey slices stuck to the ceiling.

Bobby had laughed when he came to see what the ruckus was about, leaving Caleb to deal with a wide eyed Harry while muttering on his way out the door. "Idjit actually thought it was a good idea to sneak up on magic boy. Idjit."

Harry had gotten him down from the wall, but had left him purple for the rest of the day in retaliation for the scare. Caleb had made it up to him by finding another haunting they could go take care of…this time taking Bobby with them so that he could see the effects of Dittany and Sage smoke on an angry spirit.

After the hunt, Bobby had made his way back home and left Harry's training to Caleb. On the trip he stopped in at the roadhouse to talk to Ellen and get some food. He ended up telling some of the hunters that had been there talking about their most recent hunts about what he had seen on the ghost hunt he had just come from, and how Harry had come up with the idea. At that point most just considered it a fanciful story. Ash however was quick to get Harry's email and phone number from Bobby before he headed off home. He would make it a habit to get information from the other boy and would actually toss around ideas he would come up with on how to deal with supernatural creatures.

As time went on, more and more hunters got used to hearing about Harry, how he knew tons of information about creatures and how he was Caleb's partner.

Though the partnership was not really official, Harry went on almost all of his hunts with the older man. Caleb would still go off on his own, but he never liked the thought of Harry going off and researching with no backup. If Caleb was unavailable, then he was to go with Bobby.

This was one thing that neither of the older men would have given an inch on, but Harry never asked to do a hunt on his own anyway. He much preferred having someone he trusted to watch his back. When one of the first real hunts Caleb had taken Harry on led to them killing a Chupacabra, Caleb decided that Harry was likely to get distracted with his research and get ambushed by something. It was the first time Caleb had witnessed Harry dissecting a creature they killed and place its parts in different containers and vials. Harry was completely focused on his task and at that point Caleb had declared that Harry was never allowed off on his own.

Harry had just shrugged and continued labeling his vials and jars while making notations in his always present notebook.

Harry was always collecting from the bodies they killed. It got to the point that Caleb would carry a few jars and containers and collect different parts if he was hunting on his own. Harry had been thrilled and given him handfuls of money each time Caleb handed him something slimy, never even hearing the man's protests that he didn't need money.

One time Harry had been so focused on the goop in the jar he had handed Caleb a handful of Dragots, which Caleb occupied for a while as he tried to figure out what kind of money he had been given. Eventually he just placed the coins in his room on a shelf.

When Caleb finally broke down and asked him why he kept collecting that kind of stuff after watching him place a package in his mailbox to send off to Darla, Harry had calmly explained that the ingredients would be tested to see if they could be used in potions or wands. Considering some of the ingredients used in potions, it was highly likely that something would be useful at some point. Plus, sending the parts to researchers would allow them to gather more information about what could affect the creature and tell them more about them in general.

Caleb just stared at Harry for a while before heading off to the firing range to shoot at the targets again. This seemed to be Caleb's chosen way of dealing with Harry and his _research_.

* * *

On November 14th, 2005, Harry got a call from Darla. That Monday, Sam's live in girlfriend had been killed in the same manner as Mary Winchester. Sam had left college and started hunting again with Dean.

An Auror had seen them when he had traveled to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado to investigate a creature killing the locals. The Auror had quickly collected the ashes of the Wendigo the boys had killed before reporting in to Darla about the Winchester sighting. Darla had passed out pictures of the boys and the hunters that Harry regularly interacted with so that the departments that got called out to deal with stuff like that would know who to keep an eye out for.

As soon as Darla had found the information on Sam's girlfriend, she had called to let Harry know.

After the call had ended, Harry sat in his chair and just stared down at his phone for a while. He had never reached out to his brothers, but he did care about them. He had always wanted a big family, but felt that the Winchesters would not want to get to know him if he approached them. He never told Caleb that as the man was still all for Harry getting in contact, but Harry just did not want to risk the rejection.

Out of John's three other sons, Harry had felt like Sam was the one he would have been the most likely to contact. He had left home and started college and tried to live a _normal_ life away from the supernatural and Harry could get that…the wanting to be normal thing anyway. Learning about Sam going back to hunting made Harry wonder if he had missed his chance.

After calling Bobby and Caleb, who was off hunting, so that they could keep their eyes out for the two Winchesters, Harry was quickly pulled back into his own little world as a call came in on the phone he had labeled CIA.

All he could really do was wish the boys luck and hope for their safety.

* * *

July 16th, 2006

Sam was pacing.

He looked over at his brother as the nurse checked his IV, before biting at his cuticle on his thumb again. This was a nightmare. Honestly, things had gone downhill pretty fast the moment they were back in contact with their father…that and that stupid gun. He honestly didn't know which had been worse for their luck.

John was still completely focused on killing the thing that killed mom and the gun that could do it; at the cost of any and everything apparently. It was like he didn't want to spend any time with them if it didn't involve hunting the damn thing.

After banishing the demon that had possessed Meg, Sam and Dean had rushed off to Jefferson City, Missouri to save their dad, who was being tortured until they handed over the gun. Sam knew that Dean thought he didn't love their dad since he had been so intent on killing the demon, while Dean just wanted to grab their dad and get out…but Sam didn't think the demon would leave any of them alone unless it was dead. It just kept coming after them and it would continue to do so.

Sam had been relived when they had found their dad and got him out of that building. Finding out that the demon that had killed their mom and Jess was possessing him was sure to show up in his dreams later though. So was the fact that the demon apparently had plans for him…plans that his mom and Jess had gotten in the way of. What was he even supposed to do with that information?

The fact that his dad was _disappointed_ that Sam had not _killed_ him was another thing weighing on his mind. How messed up was it that Sam felt bad that he _didn't_ feel bad for not killing his dad? He would rather have to go after the demon again than have the memories of killing his dad, no matter how many problems they had.

And now Dean was in a coma and it didn't look like he was going to be waking up soon. Their dad seemed disconnected from it all, more worried about the colt than Dean while Sam was just panicking. He didn't think that he could deal if Dean didn't wake up.

Sam shivered as he felt another cold breeze pass through him.

He paused and looked around with a frown. It had been happening almost constantly since Sam had decided to stay in Dean's room and avoid their dad.

"Dean?"

Another cold breeze had Sam looking around the room as if he was going to see his brother pop out of a corner despite his laying on the bed three feet away.

"Dean, if you can hear me, I will be right back."

Sam quickly made his way out of the hospital and down the street to a local Walmart. It took him thirty minutes to get in and out of the store and back into his brother's room.

Shivering as he walked through a cold spot, Sam quickly made his way over to the corner of the room that was out of sight of the door and sat on the floor. Pulling a box out of the bag, he spoke into the empty room.

"Okay Dean, if you can hear me, we need to find a way to talk. I know what you are thinking, but give it a try." Sam looked around the room as hopefully as he could manage while un-boxing and laying out the Ouija Board.

Placing his fingertips on the edge of the plastic planchette, Sam addressed the room nervously. He honestly didn't know if he wanted his brother to answer as that would mean that he was outside of his body…and that could not be good on any level. On the other hand, Dean always knew what to do, and Sam was running on empty at that point.

"Okay. If you can, move the planchette to hello." Sam waited. And then he waited some more. He was just about to give it up as a bad job when the planchette moved so that it was pointed at the hello. "Oh. Okay then."

Within the Veil Dean was muttering incredulously. "I'll be damned." He had not thought that the Ouija Board would be helpful at all.

"God Dean, I am so glad to hear from you…or see from you. Are you alright?" Sam winced at the stupid question. Of course he wasn't alright, he was in a coma for crying out loud. "Sor…" His apology was cut off as the planchette started to move.

"Wait hold on…" Sam quickly afer watching the planchette move around in jerky motions. He had interrupted as he could not tell what his brother was trying to spell out for him. He kept forgetting what letter had already been paused over and his brother didn't have the best spelling anyway. He tended to text spell a lot on top of his bad spelling. Sam grabbed a pad and pen that was laying on the end table before sitting back down in front of the board. "Okay, I am ready."

A few minutes later Sam was squinting at the pad he was holding while trying to decipher the message his brother had spelled out in his own special way.

"Am fine…can be healed… Reaper here...said that Harry can heal?" Sam stared at the paper for a moment before looking out at the room with wide eyes. "Is the Reaper after you?"

He looked down as soon as the planchette started to move. "No." Sam closed his eyes with a sigh of relief before asking his next questions. "Fine…who is Harry?"

Once again he had to wait while the planchette spelled out the answer, though this one was shorter than the original message. "Bobby."

"I should ask Bobby?" Sam nodded as the planchette moved to the yes on the board. "Okay. I will head out now then. I will be back as soon as I can, Okay?" Sam waited, but there was no answer this time.

Grabbing his jacket, Sam headed out of Deans room after stowing the Ouija Board into the cabinet. He paused in the hall before heading over to his dad's room.

He knocked after taking a deep breath before sticking his head into the room.

"Hey dad, I need to run over to Bobby's, he was going to tow Dean's car and I should check on the gun." It was the only reason he could think of that would make sure that his dad didn't throw a fit at him leaving the Hospital. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed in his dad's reaction though.

"That is a good idea son. That gun may be our only way out if the demon shows up. You bring that colt back to me, alright?" When Sam just nodded, John held out a piece of paper. "Ask Bobby to give you these."

" **Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?"**

" **Protection."**

Sam nodded and turned to the door. Stopping with one had on the handle, he asked over his shoulder. **"Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?"**

Sam ignored the hard knot in his stomach when his dad answered. **"No, I don't."** Even as he walked out the door, he wondered why his dad was lying to him.

It took almost an hour for Sam to arrive at Bobby's house. He wasted no time making his way to the porch and knocking on the door. As soon as the door opened, Sam asked what he considered the most important question in the world right then.

"Do you know where Harry is?" While Bobby was staring at him in surprise, Sam was wishing he at least had a last name to help the man along with his answer. Seriously, the man had to know a few Harrys by now. How was he supposed to know which one?

"What?" Bobby finally spat out while taking his cap off of his head and running his fingers through his hair.

"I need to find someone named Harry."

"Why?" Bobby pulled the hat back down firmly over his head while looking at Sam.

"The wreck, Dean is still in a coma and I thought that I was feeling cold spots…so I got a Ouija board and tried to contact Dean." Sam was shifting in place on the porch. Seeing the look on Bobby's face, Sam continued to babble. "And it worked. But Dean said that there was a Reaper with him and that the Reaper said someone named Harry could heal him. He said that you would know who I was talking about so I should ask you."

Sam held Bobby's gaze as the older man said nothing. He was about to ask again if the man knew a Harry when a hand grabbed the edge of the frame and gently pulled the door open fully. As soon as the other hand appeared, Bobby shifted his gaze to whoever was behind the door and seemed to have a silent conversation.

Then the door opened to reveal a man shorter than Dean with dark hair and bright green eyes, Sam just blinked.

The other guy gave him a tight smile and introduced himself. "I'm Harry."

Sam looked between Harry and Bobby for a few moments. That had been much easier than he expected. He honestly thought that Bobby would have to make a few calls and then that they would have to wait until the guy got there from wherever he lived…but here he was, at Bobby's house.

"You can heal Dean?" Sam finally asked with his desperation showing in his eyes.

"Possibly, I won't know for sure until I see what is wrong with him, though if a Reaper thinks I can it is fairly possible. I doubt they would say I could if I wasn't able to." Harry looked at Bobby for a moment before turning his attention back to Sam. "I'll just grab somethings and I will be ready to go."

After Harry disappeared into the depths of the house, Sam remembered the list his dad had given him. "My dad asked me to get this stuff from you." He handed the list over after checking all of his pockets for the thing. When Bobby raised his brows, Sam asked nervously. "What?"

Before Bobby could answer, Harry was back at the door with a message bag hanging at his hip. "What is it?" He asked towards Bobby when he noticed the silence.

Bobby handed Harry the list before tucking his hands in his pockets. "John's being an idjit, that's what."

Sam blinked and looked between Bobby and Harry. Apparently Harry knew who his dad was.

Harry looked down at the list and snorted. "Yeah, he won't be getting this. What a moron." He rolled his eyes before crumpling up the paper and tossing it back at Bobby. "You coming along?"

"Nah, I got to man the phones. Danny is out in North Carolina and will probably be calling in a bit. I doubt the little idjit would survive if he didn't call me when he was out hunting. Couldn't find his butt if you put his hands on it." Bobby shook his head in disappointment at the stupidity he had to deal with on a daily basis.

Harry snorted while Sam watched the conversation with interest.

"Right. I will stop back by here after seeing if there is anything I can do for Dean before I head home then. See you in a bit Bobby."

"Be careful and call Caleb if you run into trouble and cant get back this way."

Harry waved over his shoulder while muttering "Yeah, yeah" under his breath just loud enough that Sam could hear him. He also heard the "Idjit" that came from the house as the door swung shut. Raising his brows, Sam made his way back to his car while thinking about the odd relationship between the two men. _I wonder if they are related._

Sam didn't even think about the list again until he was meeting Harry at the front door to the hospital. He winced as he held the door for the smaller boy and thought about his dad's reaction to his failing in bringing him the stuff he had asked for. On top of that, he forgot to get the gun. Deciding it was best that he just avoid his dad for now he led the way to his brother's room.

Sam closed the door with a sigh of relief when they made it to Dean's room with no trouble. Sam immediately rushed over to Dean's bed to check on him while Harry quickly pulled his wand and waved it at the door to ensure that no one would be coming into the room until he was finished. By the time Sam turned around to look at Harry, Harry had already put his wand away and was reading through Dean's chart.

Sam slowly sat down in the chair beside the bed while watching Harry. "So, how do you heal someone?" Sam thought that he had pretty much gone through all their options when Dean had been electrocuted. They had gone to a faith healer only to find out that the man's wife had managed to bind a Reaper into her service…and that had not gone all that well even though Dean was healed. Someone still died in his place.

Harry looked up and eyed his younger brother. He tilted his head to one side and said one word. "Magic." Harry raised one brow when Sam's only reaction was to tense in his chair.

"Ahem." Sam shifted. "What kind of magic?" It wasn't like he wasn't willing to go there if it meant that Dean was alright, though now he was a little bit worried that the small boy was also a threat.

"Potions most likely. We will just have to see." Harry moved to the other side of the bed and pulled his wand while watching Sam.

He could see Sam clenching his jaw, obviously fighting his instincts to protect his brother from the magic user and the wand he was holding. Deciding to be nice, Harry explained what he was doing before he started casting.

"To begin with, I am going to run a diagnostic. I have no idea how to read a medical chart and I need to see what is wrong and what type of medications are in his system. Some potions need a stabilizer added when mixed with regular medications so that there are no reactions between the two."

He waited a moment before flicking his wand and muttering the incantation under his breath. He ignored Sam's stare as he watched a piece of parchment appear in front of his wand with writing slowly appearing on it.

The look on Sam's face right then mirrored the ones on Bobby and Caleb's faces when he had used them to practice his medical spells. Both of the older men had found the experience to be as unsettling as it was useful. after healing them a few times after hard hunts, they got used to it and let practice the healing spells on them.

Harry read over the results before digging through his bag and pulling out different jars of potions and looking carefully at the labels. he carried practically everything with him just in case.

Dean had broken bones, so needed a Bone Mending potion. It was not as strong as Skel Grow, but it would help the bones to mend faster than they would naturally and it would not react with the pain medication they had Dean on. There was some internal bleeding, which a Blood-Replenishing potion would take care of. The most concerning thing and the reason Dean was probably in the coma was the head trauma. It seemed that there was some bruising on the brain.

Harry had to think for a moment before digging into a different section of the bag and pulling out a jar of thick brown paste that smelled like cherry blow pops. This had been sent to him from Darla not too long ago, and it was one of two successful potions that had been made so far with supernatural ingredients. This bruise paste contained the ground up teeth from a supernatural vampire and the blood of a Chupacabra.

Harry opened the jar and sat it on the bed beside Dean's pillow before pulling himself up onto the side of the bed so he had a better reach. He didn't want to mess with any of the wires or tubes that was currently helping Dean and he needed to be able to reach around his head.

Harry looked down at his older brother before sighing and pulling the Blood Replenishing and Bone Mending potions into his lap. Pulling his wand, he banished the contents of both vials directly into Dean's system, thankful that neither would cause a reaction to his medication.

Dipping his hand into the brown paste, he looked over at Sam.

"I am going to need you to lift his head carefully so that I can get my hand underneath. You don't have to raise him far, just an inch so I can get the paste on his head."

Sam looked like he wanted to protest for a moment before he stood up and carefully maneuvered his hands around Dean's head and neck. As soon as there was an inch of space for Harry to work his hand into, Harry carefully began covering every inch of Dean's head with the brown paste. Some got onto Sam's hands as they put Dean's head back onto his pillow causing Sam to make a face of disgust before reaching for a towel. Harry just rolled his eyes before covering any areas he had missed with the paste.

As soon as he was finished, he flicked his wand to clean his hands and the messy hand prints from the sheet. Sam made an odd sound, but Harry ignored it as he flicked his wand again and ran another diagnostic. Nodding his head, he kept his wand trained on Dean so that he was getting a constant readout.

"It looks good so far. His internal bleeding is already slowing and should be stopped soon and the bones are starting to mend. It should be a few minutes before I see if the paste is working on the bruise he has on the brain."

"Oh. I…thank you so much for doing this." Harry blinked over at Sam when he heard him sounding like he was going to burst into tears. He was sending him some serious puppy eyes…which Harry really didn't know how to respond to. "I mean…you don't have to do things like this and we are just strangers. So thanks. I don't know how we will be able to repay you if this works."

"Don't worry about it." Harry finally muttered, unsure of what else to say. Honestly, he was trying really hard not to freak out at the moment, but that was to be expected. He could not be expected to have an intelligent conversation with Sam when he was trying to deal with the emotional overload that was flooding him thanks to being in the same building with his brothers and biological father. He was seriously wigging out on the inside.

"What type of magic is that?" Sam asked when it became apparent that Harry wasn't going to say anything. He was a bit put off by the fact that the smaller boy kept looking at the wall between glances at the parchment with Dean's diagnostics on it. He only shot a few glances over at Sam the entire time they were waiting in silence.

"The magic kind." Harry said absently as he read the parchment again. Before Sam could complain about the non-answer, Harry flicked his wand and the parchment disappeared. "It looks like it is working. He will probably wake up soon. I need to get the paste off before someone comes in and wants to know what it is, Now that it has seeped in enough, I can remove it.

Another flick of the wand had the paste on Dean's head disappearing completely, not even leaving a trace on the pillow. With his eyes focused on his brother, Sam missed the short flick that Harry sent towards the door to unlock it before he wondered over to the window to wait.

They were still waiting twenty minutes later when John limped his way into the room.

"Sammy, you didn't tell me you were back." He sounded disapproving as he limped over to the chair Harry didn't bother to sit in. "Who is this?" He glared at Harry while looking like he wanted to reach for the gun he wasn't wearing.

"Oh, Dad. I'm sorry, I wanted to see Dean and forgot to let you know I was back. This is Harry." He was about to tell his dad that Harry had come to heal Dean, but thought better of it at the last moment.

"Harry, Huh? You got a last name Harry?" Sam winced at the look his dad was shooting the other boy, but Harry didn't seem affected.

"Nope, I am just Harry." He said while popping the p.

John continued to glare at Harry for a moment before turning his attention to Sam after appearing to dismiss Harry from his thoughts.

"Did you get the stuff from Bobby?"

"Um…Dad, about that…" Sam was cut off when Harry interrupted him.

"Bobby didn't give him any of it. Which you should be thankful for as it was a stupid plan." Harry was still leaning against the wall.

"What do you know about it?" John spat out.

Harry was unimpressed. It was hard to be scared of a man when he was in a hospital gown and couldn't stand for more than a few moments at a time.

"I know it is stupid to summon a demon to a hospital where your kids are." Harry deadpanned. Sam's jaw dropped as he stared at his dad.

"I have to. It is the only way to save Dean." John insisted only to turn to the bed when he heard gasping coming from the bed.

When alarms started going off and Sam started yelling for help, a doctor rushed in and started taking the tube in Dean's mouth out. Everyone was ignoring John. As soon as the doctor moved out of their way they could see that Dean was awake and looking around the room, his gaze pausing on each occupant.

While the Doctor ran checks on Dean while muttering about miracles and such, Harry pulled his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Okay Sam, I am headed back to Bobby's" Sam nodded and smiled gratefully before turning his attention back to his brother.

As Harry passed a silent John, he spoke so that he could hear him clearly.

"You plan sucked, mate." He was out the door before John had a chance to say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone. I am glad that so many of you are liking this story and I love that you guys are sharing your thoughts. Some of you will notice a change in canon information in this chapter, so I wanted to give you a heads up that it is on purpose. I know a lot of you guys spend time on various websites and have a lot knowledge about canon facts.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Two days later, Harry was still at Bobby's house. He had planned to just stop by on his way home, but had gotten sidetracked when Bobby told him that one of the hunters a few towns over thought that he had found a nest of Djinn.

Harry had been thrilled and had immediately called Caleb to find out how far he was Baltic, South Dakota. Unfortunately, Caleb was on a hunt in Nebraska and would not be able to head back for a few days.

Unhappy that Caleb was not close enough to take the hunt and that Bobby needed to stay at the house to answer phones due to a few hunters having called in with warnings of possible incoming calls to verify their credentials, Harry had to rely on a hunter he did not know to kill the Djinn and then bring him the bodies, which he had to first talk to hunter into doing. Eventually, Harry offered the man one hundred dollars for each body and the deal was made. Now Harry just had to hope that the man lived through the hunt.

After making the deal Harry gave advice on killing the Djinn based on his notes from previous readings. After insisting that the hunter, named Martin, stop by a butcher's shop and purchase lamb's blood, Harry then had to insist that Martin coat the blade of a silver knife with the blood before going after the Djinn.

Normally hunters had no problem with coating their blades with various substances, but apparently, this had been Martin's grandfather's knife and it was 'special.' Harry thought that the man was being unnecessarily dramatic about the whole thing. Harry had rolled his eyes and told the man to either coat the knife or buy a new one and coat that. He had then turned to Bobby who was sitting in his favorite arm chair reading and asked. "Honestly, are all hunters this bloody finicky? It's not like it is not going to get Djinn guts all over it anyway."

Hearing Harry's complaints as he had not bothered to cover the mouthpiece of the phone, Martin decided that he would just coat the knife he had and get on with it, which had Harry thanking whatever deity was listening for small mercies. With Martin now in the know on how to kill Djinn and on what their powers and abilities were, Martin went off to finish his hunt, and Harry went to find a seat to wait on his Djinn.

So there he was two days later, waiting for Martin to arrive with his Djinn now that he finished clearing the nest (Harry wasn't sure but he did not think three counted as a nest…but whatever) while helping Bobby with the few odd calls and reading up on various creatures in Bobby's living room. His attention was pulled away from his book for a moment when he heard someone pulling up outside. He looked up when he saw Bobby heading towards the door to greet his visitors with some Holy Water and Silver. Martin would probably be at least another few hours so Harry didn't bother getting up.

Harry just went back to his reading…he had stumbled across a rare book on a creature that was basically a overgrown spider that could talk when it got big enough. Who knew that the No-Maj had come across an Acromantula? He picked up a pen and started adding notes and corrections to the margins of the book.

He jumped a little when he was startled by someone calling his name.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up and found himself under the scrutiny of three Winchesters. Sam, the one that had called his name, looked excited to see him again. He was practically beaming at him with a goofy smile on his face. Dean was looking at Harry with an odd expression that was a mix of a little bit of thankful with a whole lot of mistrust. John, his father, was looking at him like a bug he wanted to stomp on. There was definitely no trust in his eyes as he gazed at Harry.

"What is he doing here? You are inviting _witches_ into your house now Bobby?" John glared at Harry, who was fairly sure that John would have shot him already if he had been holding a gun. As it was, it was probably a good thing that there were no guns in reaching distance from the oldest Winchester. "Sam told us about how he used _magic_ on my boy." Magic was spat out a way that was much like the Dursleys had done in the past.

"Well aren't you a barrel of sunshine." Harry smirked as he watched John from his spot on the couch. "And an ignorant one at that. I am a wizard…not a witch. You might need to get your eyes checked if you can't tell that I am male." Harry looked down at his book as he made another note, thereby dismissing John.

"Watch your mouth, John. You are lucky I even let your sorry ass in my house. The boy was born with magic, you idjit, and is the reason that Dean is even alive. It wouldn't kill you to be a little grateful."

"Natural born magical are a myth. He must have sold his soul just like every other witch I have come across and killed. Nothing good can come from using magic. they are all evil." John was looking a bit red in the face as he started in on his rant.

Sam pulled at Dean's arm until the shorter brother allowed himself to be pushed into a chair that was out of the way of his father and Bobby, who was starting to look hot under the collar, while he kept a wary eye on his father and the man that had healed him…with magic.

Sam claimed the other end of the couch while craning his neck a little to see what Harry was doing with the book in his hands. His eyes widened when he saw that Harry was writing in what appeared to be a very old and rare book.

John didn't seem to notice his children sitting down or how close Sam was to the boy with magic as he was so focused on yelling at Bobby. "Dean would have been better off if the boy had never touched him with his magic. Dean will have that taint on him for who knows how long. I could have handled everything just fine and Dean would be better without having been messed with with magic."

Harry snorted and looked up from his book again. John snapped his head towards Harry at the sound with a look of fury on his face.

"What?" He barked.

"I just think it is hilarious how hypercritical you are."

If John had not been leaning on a cane right then, he probably would have lunged at Harry. It was a good thing that they had no weapons…probably why they came to Bobby's too now that he was thinking about it. All their stuff was still in the trunk of the Impala.

Harry continued to speak as though John was not glaring at him as though he could cause him to burst into flames. "Your plan to save Dean involved summoning a demon and making a deal, which would have been for your soul…something I have not done ever as I am not that _stupid_. On top of that…to summon a demon you would have had to use a spell…or as I like to call it… _magic_." Harry's smirk widened as John's eye started to twitch.

Dean and Sam were now looking at their dad with wide eyes, neither having known that he had planned on summoning a demon to the hospital.

"That is completely different."

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, Mr. Winchester. You should be more careful with classifying people as evil though if you are going to be hunting. It would be a shame for your bigotry against anything outside of your view of normal to turn you into a murderer." Harry held John's gaze unflinchingly as the room descended into silence.

Eventually, Bobby got tired of looking between Harry and his clueless father. He just could not understand how John could glare at the boy and not see that his own expression was being mirrored back at him. Neither Sam or Dean seemed to pick up on the similarities either. He was surrounded by idjits.

"Enough, John, I don't care what you think you know, but you need to get your head out of your ass. The boy was born with magic just like his mum was and just like a whole lot of people are. Not everything out there is evil…we just kill the things that are, and Harry is not evil. I would have killed him myself if he was and I am a lot more careful in checking people than you are. I wont have you being rude to the boy while you are in my house." Bobby glared at the boys' father until the phone labeled FBI rang in the kitchen. "Just sit down and shut up if you cant be nice." Bobby looked at everyone in an effort to make sure that they behave before heading to the kitchen to pick up the phone.

Harry was already making another note in the book with the section on Acromantula when John found a seat where he could keep an eye on Harry and when Sam finally got tired of watching him writing in a book.

"What are you writing in there. It has to be an old book from the looks of it." Sam Looked like he wanted to rip the book out of Harry's hands, which made Dean snort in amusement.

"Hn. Updating this section on Acromantula. The author didn't know what they were and only had a vague description of them.

"What the hell is an Acro…Acromantula?" Dean asked in confusion.

Harry glanced up at his older brother before replying. He wasn't sure how he felt about sitting in the same room as his family…even if they did not know of their relationship. _Hurry up Martin._

"Acromantula is a species of giant spiders that can be found in the rain forest of Southeast Asia deep in the jungles or up until recently, in Scotland. It is thought that they were bred by wizards as guards for treasures or dwellings but no one is sure. They could be naturally occurring, but it is a bit horrifying to think that something like that would naturally evolve. They can speak when they get to a certain size, and they like to eat people…" Dean had paled while Sam and John were looking at Harry incredulously. "They are really hairy and can grow up to the size of a carthorse with a leg span of fifteen-ish feet. They have fangs with a toxic venom that is worth a fair bit…as is their silk and other parts. They fear Basilisks and are a pain to kill though it is not impossible."

Harry was so used to answering questions about the magical world for Bobby and Caleb that he didn't even think to censor himself. Harry continued writing as the three other men just stared at him with varying expressions of disbelief.

"You are joking right?" Dean asked after clearing his throat.

"No. Why?" Harry looked up at Dean and blinked. Dean just blinked back.

Sam was the one that broke the blinking contest. "What he means is that you must be exaggerating a little bit, right? Spiders just don't get that big naturally."

"And that is why there is some question as to whether or not they had any help during the breading process to make them bigger…kind of like breeding dogs until they are tiny except in reverse and without the cuteness." Harry explained slowly. "So…no, not exaggerating on their size or how bloody annoying they are to exterminate." Harry tilted his head to the side and raised one brow at Sam. "You travel around America killing monsters and you think big hairy spiders are odd?"

"As big as a carthorse? Yes…yes I do, It is hard to picture." Sam exclaimed while trying not to shudder at the thought of a spider that size. Seeing Harry turn his attention back to his book and notations as though he did not care as to wither or not Sam believed him, Sam explained his doubt a little more. "Plus, you said that they could be found in the jungles of Asia or Scotland…and those are not alike habitat wise."

"Scotland was not their natural habitat." Harry sighed as he looked up at Sam. "They were introduced to the area by someone that loved big creatures and had no concept of dangerous animals." Harry marked his place in the book and leaned down to pull up the leg of his pants so that he could show the other boy his scar from forth year where he had been bitten by the Acromantula in the maze. He traced the scar with his finger as he spoke, ignoring John as even he leaned forward for a look. "This is from a juvenile, it was not even half as Aragog so it had, maybe a five foot leg span?" Harry mused as he thought back.

Sam leaned forward to get a closer look at the scar while Dean whistled. "What is an Aragog?" Sam asked as Harry pulled down his pants leg.

"Aragog was the…patriarch of the colony…the oldest Acromantula in Scotland." He shrugged and picked up the book again before looking over his notes to see if he missed anything.

John apparently could not take not knowing something as he finally asked a question as Bobby walked back into the room and claimed a seat for himself.

"Why were you dealing with Acromantulas anyways. You are too scrawny to be a hunter." There was still a lot of underlying distrust in his voice as he spoke, as though he could not imagine someone with magic as a hunter, though it seemed that the idea itself was enough to tone down the disgust just a tiny bit.

Bobby looked up at the question as he looked through the books on the table beside his chair. "That was when you were in that tournament when you were fourteen, right?" He had, like Harry, gotten so used to asking questions about Harry's life in the wizarding world that he gave no thought to the others in the room. It helped that he wanted Harry to share his life with the other Winchesters as soon as possible…he had no problem _accidentally_ asking questions to get the ball rolling if that is what it took to build some trust.

Harry glared at Bobby for a moment for bringing up the tournament at all. "Yes, it was."

"What kind of tournament would have spiders that big? Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Dean was back to looking at Harry incredulously, as were Sam and John.

"Of course it was dangerous, that is why I have a scar on my leg." Harry smirked at the glare Dean was giving him at his snarky answer.

John was now idly flipping through a random book that had been near his own seat, still uncomfortable with Harry in the room. "What did your parents think about you participating in something like that?" John figured that the boy was lying anyway as no one in their right mind would use monsters in a tournament that had fourteen year old's in it, much less a huge spider with poison fangs.

"They were murdered when I was a baby." Harry said in a flat tone.

Suddenly all three other Winchesters were staring hard at Harry. Each wondering if the demon that had come for Sam had come for Harry too. They had not heard of the demon attacking others. John leaned forward with his attention fixed on the smaller man on the couch.

"What happened to them? Was it a demon?"

Harry raised his brow when he looked up from the next section of the book he had been looking at. He quickly realized what had put the pensive expressions on their faces. He had done a lot of research on the matter thanks to the information he got from Caleb and Bobby. Feeling a bit bad he tried to put them at ease. "My parents were killed by a madman, not a demon."

John couldn't let it go. "How do you know? Was there a fire? Did they catch the man that, did it?"

Harry raised his hand to prevent the man from continuing with the questions. Bobby was now looking at him with an expression of worry on his face…well as much worry as Bobby could show with his gruff exterior. Harry hated talking about loosing his parents or godfather.

"I know because I remember the night they were killed and because the man that killed my mum and adopted father was not after them, he wanted to kill me. Because he failed…he kept coming after me…until I killed him. He was not a demon, he was an wizard who feared death so much that he made himself insane."

John just blinked at Harry with a hard expression on his face. "Are you sure?" He finally asked.

"I am positive."

Dean and John both sighed at the lack of new information on the demon they were hunting while Sam just looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes highlighting his sympathetic expression. Harry tried to ignore the looks of sympathy he was giving him.

"Sorry about all the questions, it is just extremely hard to find any information on the thing that killed Jess and mom. We have been looking for a long time. Sorry to bring up bad memories."

"Yeah, sorry man." Dean muttered while leaning his head back on the back of the chair. "It's just hard to resist finding out information on the Yellow Eyed Demon. He is hard to pin down."

"Well, the fact that you go around calling him 'Yellow Eyed Demon' can't be doing you any favors. No one is going to know who you are talking about unless they have seen him for themselves or know about him."

Dean lifted his head and stared at Harry like he was the stupidest person on the planet while John snorted.

"If we had something else to call him we would. Like Dean said, no one has any information on him."

"Well, maybe you should research the name Azazel instead of his eye color." Harry turned the page of his book casually and tried to ignore the looks he was getting from his family. He had done more than a little research on the demon his family was after over the years after Bobby and Caleb told him about what the other Winchesters were hunting. He spent about the same amount of time researching different Demons and their origins and powers than he did supernatural and magical creatures.

"Azazel?" John said quietly. "That is his name? How would you know that?" There was nothing but desperation in his voice as he looked at Harry now. Not one bit of disgust would keep him from his mission to avenge his wife.

Harry looked up at his father for a moment before he explained. "When I came to America I found out about demons, and I will admit that it kind of freaked me out a little. So as soon as I could I did a bit of research into demonology. Azazel is one of a few with eyes that are not black or red, and the only one with yellow eyes."

"What else do you know about him?" John was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Sam and Dean were also listening intently.

Harry looked over at Bobby before answering. While Harry knew he was listening, he looked like he was immersed in the book he was holding.

"Well, first of all, he is not really a demon, so exercising him wont work."

Harry was going to continue when John abruptly interrupted him. "What do you mean he is not really a demon?" Even Bobby was looking at him now as Harry had not told him much about his research.

"He is not a demon. Demons are humans-at least the souls of humans-that have gone to Hell, where their souls have been so corrupted that they have no humanity left. Once the humanity is gone, they are given a place among the ranks of Demons. Most would have black eyes, with red being a color given to those with more power and more rank, like a cross-roads demon."

"Azazel never had a human life much less a human soul. He is a Fallen and his power is pretty much just corrupted Grace."

"What do you mean he is a Fallen?" Dean was not the only one looking at him in confusion, though Bobby looked more astonished than anything.

"I mean he is a Fallen Angel, as in he followed Lucifer when he fell."

"Angels don't exist man." Harry was now the one looking at Dean like he was stupid.

Harry leaned over so that he was closer to Sam. "How many times does he get hit in the head when you guys are hunting?" Sam snorted at the not so quiet question while Dean just glared. Harry could tell that Bobby was amused though he couldn't tell about John.

"Angels do exist, though their interactions on Earth few and far between, or just not well documented. I think it is more that they do not bother coming to Earth much but that is just my opinion. Azazel fell about the same time as another angel named Shemhazai. Apparently before Noah and the Ark, Azazel and the other Angel came to Earth and started having relations with human women. Azazel was pretty active in trying to corrupt the humans. While Shemhazai eventually repented, Azazel did not. Apparently, Michael was given the duty of punishing Azazel and the other fallen angels and as Lucifer was locked into his cage, a third of the angels that followed Lucifer were cast out of Heaven to become the Fallen. I don't know how many are left as there are some documents that talk about in fighting, but Azazel was called a Prince of Hell at one point."

" He shows up every once and a while in obscure writing talking about his new plans for setting Lucifer free from his cage. It appears he is currently the only Prince working towards this goal though. His methods normally end up involving children that he link to himself though a blood ritual so that he can manipulate them into helping him start the Apocalypse. He always fails though."

"What? He used a blood ritual on me?" Sam choked out while the other three men just stared at Harry incredulously.

Harry looked around the room before turning to Sam. He had already suspected that Sam had been targeted by Azazel so he had focused his research a little. "Evil bad guys tend to monologue every once and a while and I have a book with one documented in it. He spelled out his whole plan and apparently he doesn't change it when it fails. Just ignore any visions or odd compulsions you might have and you should be fine. Visions and compulsions sent by evil gits that want to destroy the world never work out in your favor." Harry flipped another page in his book.

"He did a blood ritual to control Sam?" Dean looked horrified, though Harry noticed that John didn't seem surprised. Harry cut a glance over at Bobby and saw that he had noticed too.

"Yeah, Sam should have some kind of mental link…a very faint one that will link him to Azazel so that he could track and manipulate him with visions or thoughts. Sam might develop some sort of 'Power' if he is still using the same plan as before, but Sam should be ok. If he tries to mess with his head he will have a big headache, but that is about all."

"How do you know that?" John asked, his voice sounding even more gruff.

Harry looked at the older man carefully and was surprised at the amount of worry he could see that was being directed at his son. Harry would not have said anything if he had not suspected that John knew something was up with Sam already. He was fairly sure that was why he kept distancing himself from Sam.

"I was linked to the mad man that was after me for a while in this way. It sucks, but it is nothing that can't be survived. It would be great if the blood could be purged from his system, but I am not sure that it can be done. It is possible though, I haven't really looked into it."

Harry stared blankly at his book as he thought of researching purging a blood connection that had been created by a ritual. He didn't think there would be anything in the Men of Letter's archive, but there could be something in one of the Black Family books.

"You think you can get the demon blood out?" Sam leaned forward and looked at the smaller man.

"Fallen Angel blood, it is going to have different properties." Harry said absently. "I might be able to find something, I will have to look when I get home." Harry looked up and found himself the subject of four different stares. "What?"

"Are you serious? You can get the blood out of Sam and break the link?" John asked while looking at Harry intently. It looked like he was willing to completely overlook his dislike and distrust of the smaller man if it meant helping his son.

"Well, I can't promise anything. I have no idea if it is possible or not, but I do have a few books that might help." He pulled out his phone when it beeped at him. It was a text from Martin letting him know that he was still cleaning up everything after the hunt and would be by no later than eight that night. "I can look into it after I get home tonight…I can probably start researching it by no later than tomorrow." Harry looked over at Bobby. "Martin should be here by eight, so I am going to make some food…you alright with Chicken Alfredo?"

By the time Bobby agreed, Harry had already made his way into the kitchen, giving the other Winchesters no chance to protest the end of the conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello all. Thank you everyone for the reviews! I am sorry for the delay in postings but I have not had much chance to just sit down and write. I hope that you like this new chapter.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Harry called out that dinner was ready as he started placing the bowls of pasta and salad onto the table. He had listened to John asking Bobby about him while he was cooking, and was thankful that it did not take him that long to make some Chicken Alfrado and a side salad. The less the older man knew about him the better.

As Sam helped Dean to the table-he must still be sore from the bone mending potion-Harry wished that Bobby would just keep his mouth shut. Even though he had not yet said anything that would make John think he was his son, he seemed to be happy enough to talk about him. Unfortunately, it looked like John was a nosy bastard.

Harry ignored the others as they sat at the table and said nothing as he loaded up his own plate with pasta after drizzling some dressing on his bowl of salad. Taking a big bite, he looked up at the table and saw that the three Winchesters were poking around their plates like the pasta was going to jump up and bite their faces off while Bobby was already digging in, used to Harry's cooking.

"I didn't poison it and I doubt that the pasta will attack you." Harry rolled his eyes as he took another bite.

Sam smiled sheepishly as he took a tentative bite before widening his eyes. "Hey, this is pretty good." He exclaimed while Harry snorted. Dean and John eventually took small bites of the pasta, and though they did not make any exclamations on how good his cooking was, they both started eating instead of poking their food.

"So, Harry." Harry looked up when Dean started talking. "How come I was told that you could heal me instead of being reaped by the reaper that came after me." Dean shoveled another bite of pasta into his mouth while staring at Harry along with his brother and dad. Bobby looked up from his plate to eye the younger man at the other end of the table at the question.

"That is a good question. That is not normal behavior for a reaper." John was back to looking at Harry like he was a bug. One that needed a good stomping on.

Harry finished chewing before he wiped his mouth. "That is a good question, but I just don't know. It is not like I have ever met one before." Harry thought about it for a moment before looking up at Dean. "Do you remember anything from while you were in limbo?"

"I was in limbo?" Dean asked incredulously.

Harry blinked at his older brother slowly. "I guess so. You were not dead but you were out of your body. Would you rather I asked if you remembered anything from your out of body experience? I just thought calling it limbo was nicer. Out of body experience makes you sound a bit like a nutter, but whatever you are comfortable with."

Dean, John and Sam just stared at Harry for a moment while Bobby continued to eat and pretend that he was ignoring them.

"No, I don't remember anything, but Sam here used a Ouija Board and said that I told him what the reaper said. Apparently, the reaper told me to tell him that you could heal me and that he could find you through Bobby."

Harry hummed for a minute as he looked at his plate thoughtfully. "That sounds really specific. It is odd that the reaper knew that I could be found through Bobby." Harry went back to eating which caused the other Winchesters to twitch.

"Yeah, so why was having you heal me even an option? And why did it know where you were?" Dean asked while clinching his fork so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"I still don't know. I would have to ask one to find out, and…" Harry looked around the room before turning his attention back to his brother. "I don't see any standing around here."

"Balls."

Everyone turned to look at a disgruntled Bobby who was staring at Harry with a look on his face that three of the Winchesters did not recognize. Harry did though. Bobby almost always had that look on his face when around Harry. Both he and Caleb looked at him quite often.

"You're going to summon one when you get home, aren't ya?"

Harry slowly finished chewing as he watched Bobby from across the table. "Maybe?"

"I am calling Caleb. You are to wait until he gets there before doing anything stupid."

Bobby had already gotten up and taken the phone into the living room by the time John reacted.

"Caleb? Did he mean Caleb Mockery?" John barely waited until Harry had nodded before asking his next question. "How on Earth do you know Caleb?"

"He found me on my first hunt and followed me home. He lives there now." Harry shrugged as though it was no big deal. He was kind of having fun making his dad sputter at him in outrage. Sure he looked about as mad as Vernon and was a lot more dangerous than the fat man he had left behind in England, but Harry was a lot more capable of taking care of himself now, which made all the difference.

"He lives with you?" John asked as his eye twitched.

"Dude, you let a strange guy follow you home?" Dean asked while his brother looked at him with the same 'are you stupid' look on his face.

"Yeah…that is how I met Bobby too. Caleb messed with my car to give him time to get to my house. They haven't left me alone since." Harry got up and washed his dishes before starting on the pots and pans he had used while cooking. Working on the washing helped him ignore the others for at least a few moments. Winchesters were nosey and stubborn apparently.

"Dude." Dean said as though that said everything he wanted to say about the subject. Which to be fair, his tone expressed his feelings very well. That one word conveyed quite a bit of emotion.

Bobby stomped back to his chair and pointed his fork at Harry before taking another bite. "You are to wait until Caleb gets there before you do anything stupid. He should be done with his hunt in a few days anyway."

"Fine. I have other stuff to do first anyway." Harry muttered as he took a few plates off the table.

No one said anything else as they finished up eating with Harry cleaning up behind them as they finished though it was obvious that the Winchesters wanted more information. Dean shot Harry an irritated look as Harry swiped his plate as he was trying to lick the sauce off the plate. He had never seen someone so intent on cleaning that they barely waited for you to finish completely first.

Soon they were all back in the living room with the three Winchesters staring at Harry as he started to go through another very old and rare book while making notations in the margins. Sam still looked like he wanted to rip the book out of his hand.

"What are you writing in there now?" His voice might have been a bit high, but Sam was too focused on the marks appearing in the margin of the book to care that he sounded a bit like a pissed off girl.

"This author sucked. Apparently didn't know about anything before writing down his thoughts, so I am just adding a bit of information."

"Right." Dean did not care about the book at all or what Harry was doing to it, so he changed the subject in the hopes of distracting Sam. "So Harry. You were born with magic…that means your mom and dad had magic, right?"

"Yeah, I got my magic from my mum, but my adopted father had magic too. He was actually from a long line of wizards while my mum was the first of her family to be born with magic."

"Hn." John sniffed as he looked at Harry. "What about your birth father? Did he have magic too, or do you not know?"

John never noticed when Bobby stiffened in his chair and started glaring at him as he was so focused on sneering at Harry. Sam and Dean noticed though and exchanged identical looks of confusion.

"Actually. My birth father is a no-maj…as in he has no magic." Harry ignored the looks Bobby was now shooting him when he answered. Merlin save him from over protective hunters. They were worse than women sometimes.

"And what does he think about you using magic?" John was still sneering at Harry, unable to look at him with anything other than disgust or mistrust even though Harry had said he would look into getting the tainted blood out of one son while having healed the other of fatal injuries. That right there was some dedicated hatred to all things not normal…the Dursleys would have loved John.

"He has no idea. You see…John, I have daddy issues…and when I moved to America I decided that I would try and find out about him. Turns out that he is an Arsehole and a bit of a berk. After figuring out that he was a lot like my uncle, I decided to steer clear of him." Harry smirked at his father. "He is the kind of man that would sneer at his own son if he was faced with a son who was a bit different than the norm…might even try to kill him." Harry pretended not to see the exasperated look that Bobby shot him.

"Oh come on, how would you know he would react that way if you have never talked to him?" Sam asked while looking at Harry as though he could mentally send him positive thoughts through puppy eyes. Even Dean was looking at him like he was over reacting about his father.

"Alright, lets try this then." Bobby put a hand on his face to cover his eyes as Harry slowly drawled out his question to John. "John, what would you say if I turned up on your doorstep…or you know…at your hotel or whatever, and told you 'hey there, I am your son and look what I can do…magic." Harry wiggled his fingers in a exaggerated way as he spoke. "Come on now, John…honest answer. What would you say to your magical son?"

Harry was looking at John as though he could care less what the man would say, but Bobby knew that Harry had asked this question on purpose. Not only did he want to verify that he had been right about what John would say if he had told him, but he wanted Bobby to witness it so that he would quit trying to get Harry to get in touch with the others and tell them about their connection. Harry had absolutely no desire to deal with more family that hated him because he was not what they wanted.

John sneered at him before spitting out his answer. "I would tell you to get lost, unless I could reach my gun."

Harry waved his hand in John's direction pointedly as he looked at his brothers before he turned towards the front of the house with a blank expression on his face. He stared intently at the door for a moment before bursting out in excitement.

"Yes!" Dean jerked in his chair while Sam managed to drop the book he was holding at Harry shout. "Martin is finally here." Harry was out the door before anyone could process anything.

"Who is Martin?" Dean asked the room, not caring who answered. He was having trouble adjusting to the abrupt change in subjects…again. He kind of had a headache and he didn't know if it was Harry's fault or his dad's.

"Balls. Harry!" Bobby got out of his chair as quickly as he could, which caused the three Winchesters to scramble out of their chairs and follow the man as he muttered on his way out the front door, only having paused long enough to grab his knife and bottle of holy water.

They caught up with Harry and Bobby just as Bobby was nicking the thumb of the wet faced man standing beside a red truck.

"Harry, I have told you that you gotta check people. What if he had been something other than human?" Bobby was glaring up at Harry as he stood in the back of the red truck looking over something that was hidden from the Winchester's view by a blue tarp.

Harry didn't even look up as he answered. "You would have shot him and then I would not have to give him three hundred dollars." Harry stood and walked over to the edge of the truck bed before digging into his pocket and extracted his wallet. Pulling out three crisp hundred dollar bills, he handed them over to Martin with a smile. "Thanks for this Martin. I am glad that you didn't get killed."

Martin and the three Winchester's brows rose as Harry practically bounced over to the tarp and pulled it off with look of glee on his face that looked a bit…well demented was the word most were thinking about.

"What are those?" Sam asked, leaning forward despite the arm that his father had thrown in front of him at the sight of the three bodies in the truck.

"Those are Djinn. What the hell is he buying Djinn bodies for Bobby?" John bit out while glaring at Harry. Harry decided that it was probably just his default expression.

"Research." Harry called before Bobby could answer. He was pulling one of the bodies over to the tailgate as he spoke. He was glad that he had been able to get Martin to park so close to his own car. Harry had already opened his trunk and the back seat of his car and had already placed tarps down so that he could place the bodies inside without running anything.

"What kind of research could you possibly need Djinn bodies for?" John asked incredulously as he watched Bobby help Harry maneuver the bodies into the little green Pontiac. Bobby was not even acting like this was at all odd in anyway.

Harry looked over his shoulder as he answered. "Mostly medical, but there could be other applications. We do the research so that we know more about them, what affects them, and sometimes what they can do for us."

Things were quiet for a little bit as Harry and Bobby moved the other two bodies into Harry's car. Dean leaned over to Sam and whispered. "This is the weirdest shit I have ever seen man." Sam had just nodded. Normally they just burned or buried the things that they killed, and this short little dude was going to research it.

"Thanks again Martin, give me a call the next time you come across something that doesn't automatically melt or whatever and I will let you know if I can buy it off you."

Martin just shrugged his shoulders at the odd hunter in front of him and climbed back in his truck. He normally tried to stay away from the crazies, but the kid had good information on how to kill Djinn and he had paid him three hundred dollars for the bodies. That was the kind of crazy he could deal with. "Sure kid. See you around." Martin pulled his door closed and took off down the driveway with a wave to the other hunters.

Harry waited until the truck was out of sight before whipping out his wand and casting preservation and notice me not spells on the bodies in his car.

"What are you doing?" John yelled as soon as he noticed the presence of the wand...never mind that Harry was not casting anywhere near him. John acted like Harry was cursing them all with horrible death curses or something.

Harry rolled his eyes at his father as he tried to back his sons away. "I am making sure that I don't get into trouble with the police if they pull me over on my way home while keeping the bodies from decaying anymore."

He put his wand away before turning to face his family. While he regretted that his family was so close physically but so far away in the ways that really mattered, he was glad that he had not sought them out now. Any doubts that John was better than the Dursleys had disappeared with the looks and comments the man had shot his way only two days after bringing his eldest out of his coma. This was not a man that would love him without something big happening, and even then, Harry doubted the man had it in him to love something he considered freaky.

Feeling more than a little bit disgusted with the bigotry his father had been showing all night, Harry decided to vent a little before he left.

"You need to calm the hell down, it is not like I was trying to curse your cock off or anything, my wand wasn't even pointed at you. You know, It is people like you that caused magical people to go into hiding in the first place. Merlin, you would probably think a child with magic needed the magic beaten out of them. I can't tell you how thankful I am that you have not been exposed to a magical child. You are no better than the things you think you hunt. With as bigoted as you are I highly doubt that everything that goes down under your trigger-happy finger is as dangerous as you."

Turning to Sam, Harry smiled. "I will look into the blood thing in a few days and give you a call or send you an email. Just leave your contact information with Bobby. He ignored the breath that John sucked in through his teeth at the reminder that Harry would be helping Sam with his problem before Harry turned to Bobby. "See you in a week or two Bobby." Harry slid into the driver's seat and cranked his car without glancing at Dean or John again.

Bobby nodded and shut Harry's door for him after reminding him to go straight home and to let him know when he arrived. Harry had just nodded through the instructions as though he heard them many times before, which he had before putting his car in gear and pulling out.

Once Harry had disappeared around the corner, Bobby turned towards John and snarled at the man. "Idjit!" Without another word, Bobby stomped back into his house, allowing the door to slam behind him.

Dean just closed his eyes and rubbed at the lingering ache where his arm had been broken a few days ago. While they were mending great according to the x-rays, they still ached a lot. "Great. Let's go see if Bobby will even let us stay here while we work on fixing the car." He started limping after Bobby while ignoring the sputtering that was still coming from his dad.

Other than Bobby getting a call from what they all assumed was Harry considering the admonishments to not do anything stupid until Caleb showed up, the Winchesters didn't hear anything from Harry for a while.

Dean spent most of his time working on the car while John looked for jobs for them to do. Both brothers had thought that their dad would take off on them again, but it seemed that John was sticking around for the moment.

They had dealt with a killer clown…not fun at all. A crazy hunter that really wanted to decimate the vampire population. Considering that the man had tried to use Sam as bait…it was also not fun. They had found someone else that had been targeted by Azazel, which had Sam asking Bobby if Harry had found anything yet.

John had ranted at his youngest son for over an hour about the dangers of using magic and associating with people that messed with 'that crap.' Sam had just waited until his dad was out of earshot before asking Bobby again.

Sam and Dean hunted what ended up being America's first known serial killer, which was creepy as hell, with Jo who had followed them on their hunt. While they had been able to stop the ghost from killing again…hopefully forever…Jo's mom had showed up and that had been the very definition of not fun. After she laid into each of them, she called John up and yelled at him for a good long while. That conversation had ended with Ellen making some pretty inventive threats against John if he or his sons ever did anything else to put her family in danger.

The Winchesters found themselves trapped in a town with a demon virus and then had to deal with an inn that was haunted by the ghost of a little girl that was apparently lonely and willing to kill. They had ended leaving the Connecticut inn without getting rid of the ghost, which made them all a little bit irritated. They had thought that the ghost of Maggie had gone on or whatever ghosts did, but they had seen the two girl's sprits in the windows just as they had been about to leave.

John had been ready to burn the place down, claiming that it was the only way now that it was haunted by not just one but two little girl ghosts thanks to the grandmother and sister to the first ghost dying and agreeing to stay with her sister. He claimed that it was too dangerous for them to leave the building intact for others to stumble upon the haunting.

A call to Bobby had delayed the burning of the inn and the Winchesters had grabbed some rooms at a local inn to wait for the backup that Bobby was sending their way.

When Harry showed up with Caleb…John was not at all happy.

As the Winchesters piled out of the Impala in front of the Pierpont Inn, John stalked up to Caleb and pointed at Harry. "Why is he here."

Harry rolled his eyes and gave a little wave to his brothers who just nodded back.

"Harry is here to take care of your ghosts."

"And just how is he going to do that? He going to wave his wand around and make them go away?" John snarked even as Harry started grabbing things from the trunk of his car. He paid no attention at all as he handed his container of salt to Sam while grabbing his bag with the other hand.

Pulling his younger brother behind him, Harry walked past his father who was still arguing with Caleb and made his way into the front room of the inn. He ignored Dean when he followed and stood looking around the inn like someone was going pop out and attack him…which was complete possible.

Harry had already set up his incomplete salt circle and was putting the Dittany in the bowl in the center of the circle before John and Caleb joined them. John stared at Harry and his preparations with distain after moving over to stand next to Dean.

"Whenever you are ready Harry." Caleb said while leaning up against the wall by the door. He looked like he was getting comfortable which had the Winchesters looking at him like he was nuts. You did not let your guard down around spirits.

After Harry set a match to the Dittany and sat back like he was waiting for something, Sam finally asked what was going on.

"So what are you trying to do, Harry?" He actually looked interested while his brother and dad looked like they thought this was all a waste of time.

"I plan on getting rid of the ghost. The Dittany will draw the spirts into the circle and then they will be trapped within the salt while I try to get them to cross over."

"You don't actually believe this crap?" Dean looked like he agreed with his dad when John shot his question at Caleb.

Caleb just kept an eye on Harry as he sat and waited for the Dittany smoke to draw out their ghosts. "I have seen it work before. A few times now in fact. The boy is summoning the spirits to the circle so that he can try to get rid of them without us being in danger."

"Wait. You have seen this crap work?" Dean asked before his dad had a chance to say anything. John just looked angry.

Before Caleb could say anything, Dean, John and Sam were distracted by the two spirits of Maggie and Rose Thompson floated into the room and into the salt circle without a fight. The Winchesters watched incredulously as Harry simply closed the salt circle and sat back down on the floor.

After looking between Caleb and Harry while waiting on them to do something, Sam finally broke the silence. "What now?"

Harry spoke without lifting his gaze from the book he was looking over. "Now we wait for the Dittany to burn out so that they can talk to us. I will toss some sage in at that point to calm them down and give them a bit of clarity. We will talk to them and try to get them to agree to cross over."

"And that works?" Sam asked quickly which prevented his dad and brother from saying something.

"Yep. Though, from what Bobby told me about your case, Maggie has been exposed to magic which was keeping her contained to some point. She sounded a lot more coherent than the other spirits I have done this with. It is possible that she won't want to leave."

As it turned out, Harry was right. Maggie didn't want to cross over at all and had no plans on letting her sister do so. She probably would have if she had been presented with a choice like this after she had died, but the binding magic that had been used on her had made her very vengeful, much more so than most children that die in accidents.

Ignoring the looks from his father that all but screamed 'I told you so' at him, Harry finally stopped trying to get Maggie to agree to cross over on her own. He gave his father an irritated look as he started pulling more items out of his bag.

He had known that it was possible that not every ghost would want to cross over, and he had a backup plan. He had no intention of leaving a murderous ghost around to kill anyone that pissed it off later. While it was not something he really wanted to do, he had found a spell that he needed to try at some point for his research.

It was a ritual banishment that he had found in the Black library…one of the nicer ones as it did not just banish the spirit in question to Hell but actually was supposed to send them on to their final rest. He had needed a spirit to try it on though and all the ones he had seen himself (A grand total of three) had passed on after being exposed to the sage and gaining some clarity.

Caleb and the Winchesters watched as Harry placed five black candles around the salt circle and lit them with a match before sprinkling a mixture of herbs into the flame of each candle. Using the book as a guide, Harry then used a piece of chalk to draw symbols on the floor between each candle.

Even the ghosts were watching with interest as they as much idea of what Harry was doing as the living in the room. Maggie would gloat every once and a while that Harry would not be able to get rid of her as her nanny had not been able to and she was well versed in magics. Harry just ignored her as he continued to draw the symbols in the book.

Once he was satisfied, Harry stood before the circles of candles and salt and began to chant from the book.

 _mortem non abscondam a vobis_

 _et finalem requiem tuam tu effugere non_

 _Plus tua quam voluntatis meae est manere_

 _Volo vos ire_

 _Nunc transimus fretum_

 _invenietis requiem tuam_

The Winchesters straightened from their slouched positions as a wind picked up around the room. Caleb stood so that he was standing behind Harry.

 _mortem non abscondam a vobis_

 _et finalem requiem tuam tu effugere non_

 _Plus tua quam voluntatis meae est manere_

 _Volo vos ire_

 _Nunc transimus fretum_

 _invenietis requiem tuam_

The second round of chanting, had Maggie screaming at Harry that she would not leave and that he could not make her. Rose was just standing by her side with a peaceful smile that had been strained before. She never took her gaze from Harry as he chanted.

 _mortem non abscondam a vobis_

 _et finalem requiem tuam tu effugere non_

 _Plus tua quam voluntatis meae est manere_

 _Volo vos ire_

 _Nunc transimus fretum_

 _invenietis requiem tuam_

As Harry finished the third round of chanting, the room went absolutely still. Even Maggie stopped screaming at Harry as she looked around with an expression of fear on her face.

Before anyone could say anything or ask any questions, the flames on the black candles shot up about a foot and a figure appeared behind the girls in the circle of salt.

The woman that had appeared in the circle had fair skin and black that fell to her shoulders and an expression that was calm and peaceful. Laying on hand on the shoulder of a squirming Maggie, she offered her hand to Rose with a smile. Rose simply beamed at the woman as she took her hand before turning her smile on Harry.

The woman in the circle looked up at Harry and nodded her head towards him before she closed her eyes and disappeared with the two girls.

Another wind swept through the room with the exit of the woman and the two spirts, extinguishing the candles and scattering the herbs and salt.

Harry simply nodded his head and began the process of cleaning up with Caleb's help while the Winchesters gathered themselves.

"What the hell was that?" John broke the silence first. He was still staring at the spot that had contained the spirits and the mystery figure. "What spell was that?"

"It was actually a ritual for banishment, though banishment is kind of wrong. When a spirit stays behind, they refuse to leave with their reapers and can hide themselves…sorta. The ritual revokes that and allows that reapers to come to their charges and take them on to wherever they are supposed to go. The chant basically said, you can not hide from death, and a final resting place you can not escape. More than your desire to stay, I want you to go. Now go across the strait, you shall find your rest. It basically ensures that their reapers can find them and take them away, even if they don't really want to go."

"That was a reaper?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yep, that was Tess. She was the reaper you saw when you were in limbo actually." Harry looked over at Dean with a smile. Dean just stared at him in shock. "She was also the one that came to me when I summoned one. She's nice."

"She's nice?" John's eye twitched. "What did she say about letting you heal Dean instead of reaping him?" He obviously wanted to say something else by the way he was glaring at Harry and clenching his fists, but he at least made an effort to get some answers.

"Apparently she wanted to speak to me and thought that Dean being in Limbo was a way to get my attention. She knew I would not summon a reaper on my own, and figured that Dean was her way to get my attention."

"Why would she want to speak with you that bad?" Sam interrupted his dad before he could fire off questions in a much more harsh and irritating tone of voice. Sam shook his head as he watched his dad take a few deep breaths as he tried to control his temper. Dealing with Harry made him even more of a jerk than when Sam had decided to go to Sandford.

Harry paused as he placed his book back into his bag and looked at Sam for a moment while deciding how much he wanted to say.

"I died a while ago for a bit, but came back before my reaper had a chance to talk with me…they just needed to chat about some personal stuff. They really didn't need to know what they had talked about.

"You died?" Dean spit out in shock while Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"What kind of deal did you have to make to come back? John sneered.

"No deals of any kind. It just didn't stick." Harry rolled his eyes as Caleb glared at him. They had already talked about this subject multiple times by this point. Caleb and Bobby both made a bigger deal about his momentary death than Harry thought necessary.

Caleb pulled John away while they continued to clean up the mess and pack away their things. Sam and Dean asked a few questions about the ritual, but really didn't seem to know what to say to the man that openly used magic.

Harry watched Sam and Dean pull out in the Impala after saying his goodbyes before he remembered something.

"Hey John, hold up a second." Harry jogged over to his car to dig around in his bag while John waited impatiently by his beat up old truck. Had Caleb not given him a look from the other side of the boy's car, John probably would have just left without waiting.

Harry, having not seen the looks passing between Caleb and John, pulled a folder out of his bag and approached John.

"I found a cleansing ritual that should work for Sam. It has been adjusted and modified so that instead of cleansing dark potions from the blood it will cleanse and foreign substance which should include the blood of a fallen. My research shows that the blood of demons, and angels, both fallen or not, should not bond with the blood and can be removed. Sam will probably have a headache and possibly vomit or have diarrhea after words as he expels whatever is in his body that should not be there, but that should be about it. If you have questions about the ritual you can give me call."

John looked down at the folder for a few minutes before turning his gaze to Harry's.

"Thanks."

Harry watched as John climbed into his truck and tossed the folder onto the seat beside him before driving off without another word or look towards Harry.

Caleb walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder as they watched the truck disappear around the bend. "Don't worry Harry. You gave him everything he needs. Sam will be okay. John will look over everything once he is alone."

Harry just nodded and made his way over to his own car.

Caleb could not help but look back down the drive and wish that he could punch John Winchester in the face…something he thought about quite often now.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this update, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Sometimes I sit down and write and when I sit back and look at what has appeared I am left thinking, "I did not see that coming." While this chapter went a different direction than I thought it would, I do hope that you guys like it. If you guys have questions, I will do my best to answer through PM.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

While Harry didn't hear much from the Winchesters after dealing with their ghosts, Bobby kept him pretty updated on what they were up to, and every once and a while it would be Harry that answered the phone when they were calling in to get information from Bobby.

Harry gave them whatever information they needed, but never had the chance to chat since John was always in a hurry to get off the phone when it was Harry on the other end. Harry had even had him hang up on him and attempt to call back to get Bobby until Harry finally explained that the calls were being forwarded to him while Bobby was out on his own hunts.

John had not been happy at having to deal with Harry at all and kept his and his boys calls short when Harry was the one answering the phone.

Thanks to a shapeshifter, John, Sam and Dean are on the radar of the FBI and Special Agent Henriksen. Though they were able to get away and head out to Rhode Island to deal with murders that people claim angels told them to commit, it created a lot irritating problems for Harry.

Darla called him only hours after his family had left Milwaukee to let him know that the FBI was taking an interest in them and was looking to pick them up at the first opportunity for the murders in St. Luis as well as anything else that they could pin on the Winchesters. The FBI actually had fairly detailed files on not just the Winchesters, but also quite a few others hunters.

This soon lead to Harry and Darla having meeting with various people at MACUSA that lasted hours long as they described Harry's research into Supernatural creatures so far and just what it was that these muggle hunters did for them and the No-Maj.

Eventually, the meeting was with the Magical President, which was much better than dealing with the Minister for Magic had ever been over in England.

Once everything had been explained again, they did it again, just for kicks, for the No-Maj President. Boy was he not happy that there was something that was Supernatural running around in his country that wasn't even part of the Magical Community.

Learning that the Magical community had been at a loss as to how to handle these creatures until Harry took up the position was a shock, but there was not a small amount of pride when he learned that had been No-Maj keeping this Supernatural threat at bay, even though most of their actions were outside the law.

The President even understood why the Magicals had not wanted to approach the Hunters as he had already known of their fear of something like the Witch Trials happening again. Having Harry, who was Magical but who had family among the Hunters had been the perfect opportunity for the Magicals to safely get involved. At least as safely as possible in this situation.

The President eventually made some calls and Harry and Darla were off to their next meeting…with Special Agent Henriksen.

They met in the FBI building in a conference room. Special Agent Henriksen had been told nothing of the meeting but had been told to bring all of his files for the Winchesters as well as others, some that had not even been included in his own case load. The files from other agents had been brought into the conference room in advance and been told by his boss that those files were now considered his.

He probably wouldn't have had a problem with this except for the fact that he had cases pulled and given to other agents just so that he could have these _special_ cases. Victor Henriksen was not a happy camper.

Harry took his seat by Darla and watched as Henriksen stalked into the conference room, slam a stack of folders on the table and lean forward with both hands braced on the table so that he could better glare at Harry and Darla.

"I was told that you would be able to explain my new case load and that you may have information on where I can find the Winchesters." He would definitely be able to intimidate a criminal in an interrogation room.

"Not quite, Special Agent Henriksen, you are being reassigned as a liaison for the FBI for a set of special cases, which is what we are here to explain. The President has authorized this as he felt that it would be best to have Law Enforcement Agencies in the know for these types of cases. Because of your interest in the Winchesters and your skill in tracking them as well as your own personal history, you have been chosen for the position for the FBI and will be helping us choose agents from other departments to create a type of…Special Task force."

Henriksen narrowed his eyes and sat in his chair as he observed Harry and Darla from across the table.

"What are the Winchesters involved in that requires a Special Task Force that spans across multiple agencies, and what does it have to do with my personal history?"

Darla smiled. "Aside from your interest in the Winchesters and ability to track them despite how well they are at covering their tracks, the fact that your older sister was invited to Ilvermorny was a big draw. Quite simply, you already know of magic."

"The Winchesters are magical?" He was frowning now. Magical cases were always passed on to the Magical community as rare as they were.

Harry Snorted. "No, they are not. But they are involved in something that your highly trained agents would not be able to handle."

"Before we explain exactly what the Winchester and these others," Darla gestured to the other files, "Are involved in, let us introduce ourselves. We are to be your contacts. My Name is Darla Dearlove and I will be your contact for the Magical Government and this." She made to gesture towards Harry.

Harry interrupted her before she could introduce him. "And I am Harry Potter Black Winchester." At the look he was getting from Henriksen he smiled. "Yes. We are related. Unlike John and my brothers, I have magic. They know nothing of our relationship and only a little of the Magical World due to the fact that people like John do not react well to things outside the norm."

Darla leaned forward. "The Winchesters and others are providing a service that both of our governments are simply incapable of doing at this time."

"What could they possibly be doing then?" Henriksen's jaw was jumping as he clenched his teeth together.

"You already know of the Magical side of the world, how much do you know about Magical Creatures?" Harry questioned.

"Not much. I read through some of Amy's books. Dragons and unicorns and others that are straight out of fairly tails. I know that they are real but not much more."

Harry nodded. "They are. When I came to America I found out that America also has a large number of what are called Supernatural Creatures. Things that are similar to Magical Creatures but are something else. Something the Magicals didn't know much about. Even those that have counterparts in the Magical World are fundamentally different, so they had no idea what to do about them. In addition, due to being exposed to those Supernatural Creatures, No-Maj have been fighting them."

"The Winchesters are hunting monsters?" Henriksen asked.

"Yes." Darla nodded. "We didn't approach those that were hunting them as the witches that the hunters come across are No-Maj that have actually sold their souls to demons for demonic power. Having someone with magic show up would have caused more problems, so we watched and monitored and tried to find out as much as we could. When Harry came to America, it presented us with an opportunity and we offered him a job. He hunts and provides us with samples of the creatures so that we can learn more, both about what they are and where they come from, and how they can be used for medical and magical purposes. In the process he has made contact with two hunters that work closely with him, and now know more of the magical world than most hunters. They are Robert Singer and Caleb Mockery."

They paused as Henriksen dug through the files on the table and pulled two in front of him so that they were with his Winchester files. He also made a few notes on a legal pad. "Both have are wanted for questioning in multiple states and known under a few names. Robert Singer shot and killed his father, though it looks like that was written of as self-defense since his father was abusive and currently beating his mother at the time."

Harry was not surprised at the information. "Both have been hunting for a long time. "Bobby started hunting when his wife was possessed and killed. Most hunters start hunting after experiences like this. He is now one of the most knowledgeable hunters in America and provides information and support for a good number of hunters. Caleb started hunting after leaving home once he was old enough to do so. As a child he had witnessed a creature stealing his twin from their room at night, and had never forgotten even though people told him it was a nightmare to deal with the trauma of the kidnapping. He went looking, and stumbled onto the supernatural while looking for the thing that took his brother. He is still looking."

More notes were written down. Henriksen asking a few questions here and there for clarification as they spoke.

"And the Winchesters?"

Harry looked at the table. "When Sam was just a baby, a demon came into their home and killed Mary Winchester by holding her to the ceiling over Sam's crib, slashing into her stomach, and lighting their home on fire. John has been hunting since. Sam and Dean were raised learning about everything Supernatural. While Sam was at college, his girlfriend was killed in the same way as his mother, just above their shared bed. For some reason, the Winchesters are being targeted, though most hunters and those that know of the Supernatural are more likely to become targets themselves, this seems to be more."

"I see." Henriksen leaned back in his chair and stared at Darla and Harry. "What I don't get is what you want me to do other than let them go around breaking the law." He held up a hand. "If what you say is correct, I am sure that there a people out there that owe their lives to these men, but they are breaking the law."

"We understand that. The Presidents understand that. But these men are acting as a very unofficial militia right now. We cannot risk making them official, or giving them jobs because some of them are very dangerous and should be closely monitored and removed from public if needed. These men do not trust the No-Maj government at this time and contacting them could create problems that we are not ready for. But it is the hope of both of our Presidents that they can eventually be pulled into this task force that we creating."

Darla leaned forward with a grin. "Our goal here is not to make a task for that spans agencies, but one that spans agencies in both our governments as well as the civilian hunters."

Harry smiled at the look on Henriksen's face. "That is a tall order." He cleared his throat. "Do you actually think that it is possible?"

Harry grinned widely. "Our Presidents are currently in talks about creating a new Agency that this task force will evolve to. Within a few years you may not even be associated with the FBI excepting in a reverse liaison position. You very well may end up being a part of the Supernatural Crimes Investigative Service or SCIS. At least that was what they had come up with the last I heard." Harry enjoyed the look of shock on Henriksen's face. "It could be official as in as soon as a few months."

"Who is going to be leading the task force and who else will be brought in?" He looked more than interested once the shock had worn off.

"Harry will be leading the task force and will eventually be the Director of the Agency once it has firmly and officially been established. He will report directly both Presidents. I am only here to provide introductions as I have been recently promoted to the head of my own department within MACUSA." Darla smiled at Harry. "While he first reported to me, it has been decided that Harry is in the best position at this time for such a position and the Supernatural will have its own Department outside of the Department of Magical Creatures though this agency."

"No offence, but aren't you a bit young?" Henriksen looked at Harry with a brow raised.

"I am, but my history is a bit of a factor as well. Before coming to America, I was involved in the Magical War in England, and helped defeat a Magical Terrorist who had first became active in the late sixties. He had come after me when I was a baby and then again yearly once I reached eleven. I have magic but grew up in the non-magical world and still live and interact within the non-magical world as well as the world of the Supernatural. I have contact and insight and even some trust with the hunters, and have empathy for those that are exposed to the Supernatural or Magical worlds in violent ways. I have trained an army and lead them into battle and did so before I was legally an adult. Training both those with and without magic to interact with each other and to deal with Supernatural creatures that endanger our societies is not just something that needs to be done, but something that I am more than capable of doing and doing well."

Henriksen just stared for a moment before blurting out. "Damn. Who the hell are you?"

"I am just Harry, soon to be Director Harry Potter Black Winchester of the SCIS. Who are you?" Harry smiled and held out his hand to the man studying him from across the table. Eventually Henriksen stood and shook his hand.

"Victor Henriksen, pleasure to meet you. I hear you have a job offer for me?"

Once Henriksen was on board, Darla left them to it and they got busy going though files of agents in different agencies that had already been cleared or had knowledge about the Magical world due to having family that was magical.

It was not a long list at all, which made it that much harder to choose as those agencies needed those in the know so that relevant cases could be passed on when cases involving magic came up. They could not afford to take everyone.

In the end, they agreed on eight additional personnel that had no magic of their own and five Magicals from their magical personnel files of people that had been cleared to work with No-Maj already.

Four of their magical personnel were actually Aurors and Obliviators, all four having already been aware of the Supernatural Hunters. Due to their experience already, they would be perfect for the task team and for future interactions with the hunters and the victims of the supernatural. Elliott Nelson, Waylon Wright, Aurora Perry, and Madelyn Forsythe were excited to be chosen for such an endeavor as nothing like this task force or possible Agency had ever even been thought to be possible.

The other Magical, Maxwell Hill, had only been cleared to interact with the No-Maj as he had been required to approach curators of museums and professors for MACUSA in the past thanks to his duties as a linguistics and research expert. There were just somethings that an Auror could not talk about and not sound like an idiot, and apparently the lost carvings of the Majjorja tribe of the Tobla Plains was one of them.

Maxwell Hill would be working with his non-magical counterpart from the CIA, Ethan Cox. Harry honestly wasn't sure why Cox agreed since he gave nothing away in their meeting. Eventually Harry had to make clear that this task force would be sworn to secrecy just like Cox's knowledge of the Magical World had been. He would not be able to speak to about what he was doing to anyone else in the CIA, and if that would be a problem then he didn't need to agree to the position. Cox had just smirked and agreed that he was in.

Harry was still trying to get some kind of read on the man.

He eventual just decided to think of him as a Slytherin type so that he wouldn't have to think about it too much. Oddly enough, it made him feel a bit better.

Also on the non-magical side of things, aside from Henriksen, they chose two other Special Agents from the FBI that were cleared for knowledge of the Magical World. Logan Collins and Emma King were Leary of the fact that they would eventually probably be leaving the FBI, but came around once they had been briefed on their future plans for the SCIS.

Oliver Bennett, the Technical Analyst, was just as excited at the opportunity as his counterparts from NCIS, Michael Baker and the DEA, Charlotte Bailey who was also a Lab Technician, once they realized that they would need to setup a detailed database from scratch as well as set up search parameters to track Supernatural incidents across the US and to track Hunters. Apparently having full control over the systems and how they would be laid out was a big draw for both agents who looked forward to the challenge.

All but Charlotte Bailey had been in the field as Special Agents, so that was also a plus.

Alexander Moore was one of the last two pulled from NCIS and had to be briefed before he was willing to even think about leaving his position at NCIS as he was hopping to one day be assigned to the Major Crimes Response Team. He eventually came around after hours and hours of meetings with Harry about what they would be dealing with and what they were hoping to accomplish.

Their final pick from NCIS was a Medical Examiner who was also a practicing doctor that had studied under the head Medical Examiner at NCIS. She had not decided if she wanted to follow her mentor and be a ME or if she wanted to start her own practice at that point. By joining Harry, she would get to kind of do both, just with a supernatural twist.

She would be the doctor for the agents along with an on call Healer called Willow Pacolet, and she would start doing all the dissections for the creatures with Harry before sending everything off to the relevant departments for study.

It was opportunity to apply her medical knowledge to help provide new information on new creatures that made her decision for her as she hoped that there would be little need for her to provide medical help to the agents all that much. Plus, she got to study potions and such from Willow Pacolet so that she could provide limited magical services if a situation were easy to deal with and work with Harry who was considered a Creature expert (He was practically the only one in the Magical World with his knowledge). Since she was the only one in her family with no magic, it was a dream come true for her, even if she couldn't tell them.

Once everyone had agreed, more planning was needed. Everything, even the resulting agency that would develop, would be covert. Not even the Magicals were to know outside of a few. Darla would end up being their most used contact as they would sometimes run in to Magical Creatures and she was still the person that would take delivery of any parts they could send for study outside their own testing. (Everyone wanted to run Creature goo through a Mass Spec. which Harry was intrigued about.)

The only other person they would really be in contact with other than the Magical President in Harry's case, was the Head of the DMLE, though he would have no authority over the Magicals under Harry's command.

Due to the covert nature of the project, Harry had asked for and received agreements that were magically binding from both Presidents as to where the Agency would be based. While the bunker was perfect for their needs, it was also his home and his inheritance, and he only agreed once he had it in binding contract that it would remain his property even if the department eventually had to be moved and he was no longer involved.

Arranging for everything to be moved and for equipment for labs and their new computer systems that would be installed, Harry was apparating back and forth to create said labs. Thankfully, there was plenty of room for everything they would need at the bunker, and he was able to use expansion charms and runes to make the bedrooms larger so that no one would feel like they were staying in a hotel. Each bedroom for the team members eventually had sitting areas attached. He expanded rooms so that they would have plenty of lab space, meeting rooms, and offices as well.

In the middle of one of their planning meetings, Harry got a panicked phone call from Sam. He and Dean had been on a hunt for a werewolf while their dad took care of something else, and the girl that Sam liked was still a werewolf even after they had killed her neighbor who had turned her and killed a lot of people. For some reason they thought killing the werewolf that turned her would cure her. Apparently, Madison wanted them to kill her as they could not find any other way to cure her.

And they had just called him.

Feeling frustrated, he had Sam hand the phone over to Madison, where he immediately told her that her life was not over and that he would help her. While he spoke to her on speaker phone, the rest of his new team watched as he talked Madison away from wanting to die and into wanting to take the Wolfsbane Potion while under supervision.

Once she agreed, he gave her the contact information of Darla, who he would be sending to her to get her situated and then gave her his number so that she could contact him if she needed to.

After hanging up, he turned to his team and pointed at his phone. "That right there is why this task force, and this Agency needs to happen. This woman, as long as she does not resort to taking her own life is a possible future hunter. Even if she does not try to hunt, she may start to seek out ways to help others like her. If we can track situations like this, we can find them before they go off to hunt and live outside the law as paranoid, bitter people that die too soon. They can be taught and trained into becoming new agents and new technicians, all inside the law of both worlds."

"Had they not called me, Sam and Dean may have helped her and felt that the best way to do so was to kill her, and if we can keep a single hunter from making that decision in the future, it will be well worth the effort of tracking them. Even with us not approaching them at first, just keeping track of them can prevent a lot. Having an actual FBI agent on the phone when they are working a case and the local departments call, will give them not only information on what they are hunting, but give each of you on the other end an opportunity to direct them in their actions, hopefully leading to less law breaking. Consider them all under deep cover when working with them even if they have no idea that we are acting with government approval."

"If we come across a hunter that is out of control and is a danger to society, it will be us that go to remove the threat and contain them while both presidents are presented with their cases. If their cases are not able to be heard in open court, then they will be detained at GTMO."

Everyone in the room nodded and seemed even more determined to get everything set up after the phone call from Sam and things started moving quickly, each agent filling out paperwork and moving to the bunker with the help of Kreacher, who Harry called just to expedite getting everyone moved in. Since they didn't see how he did it, no one said anything about Kreacher or their disappearing items since it made their lives easier and no one liked to move halfway across the country unless they were crazy.

* * *

They were still getting everything set up for operations in the bunker when they were notified that John, Dean and Sam had all arranged their own arrest. They had been moving to arrange their release when they had noticed that there seemed to be something going on in a newly opened cell block. The Winchesters dealt with the ghost of notorious killer, Mark Moody, before having to deal with the ghost of Nurse Glockner, who apparently used to kill prisoners in the infirmary and had been killed in a riot.

They were able to find out about all this because Ethan Cox, their CIA Spook and Linguist, went undercover so that he could keep an eye on the Winchesters. He was very good at eavesdropping and immediately upon his return requested that he be allowed to train the others in undercover work once the Agency was finalized, which was looking to happen in a few months.

Harry had no problem with approving the training and thought it a great idea. What he was not happy about was the possibility of the paperwork it would generate. This project was a lot more work and responsibility than he had been planing on, but he was content when he thought about how much it would help.

It was about this time that Bobby and Caleb had come back from a hunt and found out what Harry had been up to. After introductions and a whole lot of yelling, Bobby settled into telling the agents how he helped the hunters and agreed that he would allow them to see his set up as he was not in trouble and they would eventually be taking over his fake official calls and making them official. Caleb just asked that no one touch his stuff and asked if they needed help with anything.

Harry was pleased.

* * *

The next time he heard about the Winchesters was when Bobby called to tell him that Sam had gone missing and it looked like demons had taken him. Bobby had called in the hopes that Harry would be able to track Sam magically somehow.

Harry was quick to grab a knife and a US Map book before telling his team where he would be. The bunker was always busy now and it was easy to find someone before driving over to the Roadhouse where the others would meet him.

He was horrified to find the place in flames when he arrived, and with the flames being demonic in nature, he couldn't put them out. Seeing no other option, he quickly sent off a Patronus to his magical team mates requesting back up and started apparating into the bar and apparating out with the unconscious bodies of everyone he could find. Soon he was joined by his team members, and by the time Bobby, John and Dean pulled up, it was to see soot blackened Magicals popping out into the yard with bodies only to disappear back into the flames moments later.

They saved fourteen people before they could not risk re-entering the building again. They quickly started checking for injuries while keeping the survivors unconscious so that they would not see the magic being performed. No one wanted to deal with the Hunters after what they had just been through.

While they were checking the survivors, they learned that Ash had some information but had only wanted to provide it in person. Unfortunately, he was not one of the survivors that was laying out on the ground.

John immediately started berating the Magicals for not saving him, despite the risk they had taken with their own lives, and the fact that they had not even seen Ash's body while they had been searching the building for survivors.

Eventually, Bobby interrupted them, not even letting on that he knew the other Magicals, and turned his attention to Harry. "Harry, please tell me you have a way to find Sam." He took his hat off and ran his hand through his thinning hair.

"Sure, that's fairly easy, though I don't understand how the demons would have even found him after the ritual cleansed his blood. He should have been hard to find." Harry moved over to place his US Map book on the hood of the impala.

Dean had been right behind Bobby as he followed Harry over to his car when he processed what Harry said. He was totally ignoring the other Magicals that his father was glaring at. "Wait, what ritual?"

His question had Harry freezing over the book. After a moment, he slowly turned so that he was facing John. "You didn't do the ritual?" He asked in shock.

"I will no expose my son to your freakishness. He didn't need your magic."

Harry shook his head when he saw one of his teammates reach for his wand before turning his attention back to John, who was doing a good job of ignoring all the glares that were being aimed his way and Dean's cursing. "That is some major hate and bigotry you have going on there. That magic could have prevented him from being taken in the first place. Now we have to use _magic_ to track him." There was absolutely no expression on Harry's face. He held up a knife. "As his father, you need to drop five drops of blood on the map while thinking about Sam and soon you will know where your son is."

Blood magics wasn't something that many people knew how to do as it was so highly regulated, but Harry had access to a lot of old books and had been given permission for pretty much anything as long as he wasn't being reckless by both Presidents. With him casting the spell it wouldn't even register at the Ministry anymore with the new spell allowances he had been given.

John's face reddened before he yelled at Harry. "I am not giving you my blood, witch."

"Wizard, again, not a girl." Harry deadpanned. "And I am not asking that you give it to me, I am telling you to put it on the map, which you can keep." He held the knife out, handle pointing to John.

"No." John crossed his arms.

Getting fed up with his dad, Dean stepped forward. "I'll do it." All he wanted was to find Sam.

Before he could take the knife and while his dad was 'forbidding him' from giving his blood to the _witch_ , Harry shook his head.

"Sorry Dean, it should be your father. Parents can use less blood, only requiring five drops for one child. For a sibling, it takes a lot more blood and will track not just siblings but parents as well. It uses a lot more blood" Harry had looked into this before, just in case.

Harry ignored how John paled as he realized that it would track Adam too, though Harry was more interested in keeping himself secret.

Even as John continued to argue with both Dean and Bobby now, things got worse. Harry received a Patronus along with his teammates. After a quick word that he would join them in just a moment, the four Aurors disappeared with a sharp crack even as Harry made his way back over to the others.

"Look, something has come up and I have to get to San Francisco in the next few minutes." Harry clenched his jaw.

"What happened Harry?" Bobby asked Concerned.

"Someone decided that transporting Dementors via ship was a good idea." Seeing the look on the Dean and Johns faces, he gave them a comparison. "Granddaddy Shtriga, except they actually consume full souls." He ignored the paling faces. "So, are we doing this or not, because I have to go." _Merlin, this day couldn't get worse._

When John once again declined with all the courtesy of Bellatrix coming to tea, Harry nodded while trying not to grind his teeth down to dust before moving to apparate away. It was Bobby grabbing his hand and whispering furiously to him that made him stop before disappearing.

Both John and Dean were watching and trying to listen in, though Bobby was speaking too low for them to hear.

"Harry, are you really just going to disappear while Sam is missing and in the hands of Demons. I know you, and this is not you. Trying to keep your daddy from knowing about you and not helping your little brother when you can do something to help is going to destroy you." Bobby didn't let go of Harry's arm until Harry yanked it away with a hiss of fury as he glared at Bobby, more because of the situation than because he was mad at Bobby, and he knew that Bobby understood thanks to the look of sympathy he was getting.

Furious at what he was being forced to do, he turned his glare to John before moving over to the map that was still spread out on the hood of the impala. Still glaring at John, who was trying his best to glare back even with his confusion at the look he was getting, Harry held his hand over the map and before anyone could say anything, pulled the knife through his hand deep enough that the blood poured out at a horrifying rate.

Even as Dean and Bobby exclaimed in worry and rushed forward and John stood sock still as Harry never removed his glare from his father, Harry spoke in harsh sounding German. "Das Blut meines Körpers zeigt mir Blut aus meinem Blut." Which was translated to the blood of my body shows me blood from my blood."

After a few moments, the blood stopped flowing and the wound closed even as everyone watched. Harry shoved the map at his father with one last hiss of anger before tossing his keys to Bobby and disappearing. "It will last forty-eight hours."

As he disappeared, John watched one of the three dots that had been together on the map disappeared only to show up on the West Cost at the San Francisco Bay. Moving his eyes over the map, he could see another dot in Wisdom, Minnesota that he knew was Adam. Not far away from where there were still two dots on the map was another in Cold Oak, South Dakota.

Ripping the map with its dots away from his dad, Dean shoved his nose close before raising his head and glaring at his dad. He may play stupid sometimes to get people to underestimate him, but he was smart enough to figure out what those two extra dots meant especially since one had hopped around as Harry had left.

Yeah, they would be having a talk later. He continued to glare as he climbed into the impala with the map still clutched in his hand while not saying one word.

As the door slammed behind his son, he looked over at Bobby, who just shook his head and muttered "Idjit" at him before moving to Harry's car.

His mind was absolutely churning with thoughts as he made his way to his truck to follow the others.

Alone.


End file.
